


Red Hunter

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Grelliam, Grelliam Week 2018, M/M, Vampire Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: Spears is a vampire hunter. That is his only job and all he has ever known. He doesn't really even question this destiny, until he meets a rather enigmatic vampire named Grell, who claims they have met in the past. With new questions, Spears, along with Grell, becomes determined to learn the truth about who he is and his true fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

The chilling rain, which had fallen much of the day, had turned into an icy mist as the sun went down. It was a miserable night, and very few people were out on the streets. An arctic fog hung like a funeral shroud over the city; the damp veil covering the street lights so the illumination was meager at best. The fog also seemed to swallow up some sounds as if it was a great blanket of silence. The city itself had seemingly been transformed from a bustling albeit slightly run-down piece of the country to some far off destination that could usually only be found in a fantasy novel.

On the corner, a small diner was open. The bright yellow letters proclaimed the name to be “Moony’s”, although the M blinked erratically. The interior was designed much like that of an earlier time with checkerboard patterned floor, bright red counter, and cheerfully colored booths. Even through the dim fog, it’s bright interior shown almost like an oasis through the large windows. Moony’s was mostly empty except for a single waitress and the cook. The waitress, an attractive, older woman whose age was nearly impossible to determine from looks alone was wiping an already clean countertop, while the cook was looking at a sportsman magazine. The only sounds, other than the occasional cough by the cook, were from the radio on the wall.

“It’s a cold night,” the DJ announced, “It’s barely October, and there’s already snow in the forecast. Bundle up, folks. It’s only going to get colder. If I were you, I’d stay inside all wrapped up with someone special. Maybe even dance a little?” He laughed lightly. “Speaking of dancing, here is Leo Salyer’s ‘You Make me Feel Like Dancing.’” His voice faded as the music began.

“Did you hear that, John?” the waitress asked, as she looked back at the cook, “Snow in the forecast.”

John only briefly raised his dark eyes. He was a small man who’s black hair had already started to recede, but his eyes were quick and youthful. “I never believe weather forecasts,” he said, “It’s all guessing anyway. I believe it’s going to snow when I see it.”

“Oh ye of little faith,” she said, “I’d rather be prepared for what might come rather than waiting.” She might have said more, but the bell above the door rang merrily - indicating a customer had entered.

She turned with a ready smile that easily reached her blue eyes as one hand went up to make sure her ashy blonde hair was in place. The customer was a tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes that moved restlessly behind his glasses. He wasn’t a particularly handsome man, at least not in the classical sense, but there was strength in his stance. 

“Take any seat you like,” she said, “I’ll be right there to take your order.”

The man gave a barely perceptible nod before turning and walking to the far booth in the corner.

The waitress walked behind the counter to put her cloth out of sight, but as she turned, John reached out suddenly and took hold of her shoulder. “I don’t trust this guy, Bev,” he whispered, “There’s something...off about him.”

Bev looked over at the stranger, who had taken off his glasses and was carefully wiping away the droplets of water, and then back at John. “You’re just being paranoid,” she replied, “He looks harmless.” She pulled away from John and retrieved her pen and paper from her apron as she approached the man.

Up close, he looked even more ordinary and harmless. His hair had been carefully combed like any typical businessman, but the rain and mist had mussed it slightly so that dark strands fell over a broad, intelligent forehead. His clothes were new, and expensive, but the cut didn’t quite suit him and hung on his body awkwardly. It looked as if he was either wearing someone else’s clothes or he simply didn’t know what sort of clothes suited his body. The black coat over his dress suit fit especially bad. It seemed oddly bulky and ungainly.

“Welcome to Moony’s” she said, “I’m Beverly. Do you know what you want, or do you need more time?” It seemed like an odd question considering he hadn’t even looked at the menu on the table.

“Coffee, please,” he said, “Black.” His voice was slightly hoarse, but his tone was clear and even.

“Are you sure?” Bev asked, “John makes a dreamy apple pie.”

“Just coffee,” he said, and he turned to look up at her. Up close his green eyes were even more striking and forceful, and Bev actually took a step back, but the gaze was short lived. He soon looked back down at the table as he laced his hands together to wait.

Bev walked away, and the man looked up from the table to stare into the night. The fog was beginning to thicken so that it was difficult to even see across the street. A lone car drove by slowly. The way its loud engine roared, it wasn’t hard to imagine it was a dragon slipping through the paths of a forbidden kingdom.

Bev returned with the coffee and a piece of pie. She smiled as she set both in front of him. “It was just going to go to waste,” she said, “Don’t worry about the price. It’s on the house.”

The man looked at the dessert for a few minutes. “Thank you,” he said, “It does look good.” He picked up a fork that was with the pie and took a bite. He nodded in appreciation and gave Bev the tiniest ghost of a smile.

Smiling, Bev walked away and moved behind the counter once again.

“Who’s going to pay for that pie?” John asked.

She waved her hand annoyingly. “Do you think old man Moony will even notice. If he does, I’ll pay for it. It’s no big deal.”

John shook his head as he leaned forward to better watch the lone man in the diner. He finished the pie slowly as he took long drinks of his coffee. At first glance, this man appeared to be the perfect sort of customer. He wasn’t bothering anyone with extra requests nor had he made a single complaint. He simply enjoyed his pie and coffee in complete silence.

Just as the man finished, he jumped slightly and reached into his pocket. Removing a pager, he frowned as he stared at it for a few minutes. Without a word, he stood up and tossed some money onto the table before disappearing into the night.

“He could have said ‘Thank you,’” John complained.

“You’re just never satisfied,” Bev said. She gathered her rag and walked over to the table to clean up, although the man had been rather neat. As she started to pick up the desert dish, she gasped.

“What is it?” John asked.

Bev was shaking as she picked up the money and turned towards John to show that the man had left a hundred dollar bill.

John’s face paled. “He probably just made a mistake,” he said, “He’ll be back to get it. You’ll see.”

“I don’t know,” Bev said, as she walked to the door, but the man had already disappeared.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The dark haired man walked down the street as he peered into the foggy darkness. After searching several minutes, he saw a phone booth beneath one of the streetlights, and sighed softly. It seemed to be in good working order as he stepped inside and deftly dialed a familiar number.

It was answered on the third ring. “Have you arrived, Spears?” There was no greeting or any sort of pleasantries.

“Yes, sir,” Spears answered, “I made it into town tonight. I was just going to look for lodging and get started on the investigation.” 

“You do that,” came the reply. The voice was dry and papery, but it was clear that the speaker was the one in charge, “Contact me if the target is eliminated.” The line abruptly went dead, and Spears was left holding a phone connected to no one.

“Honestly,” he said aloud, as he huddled deeper in his coat. He shook his head before he began walking down the street in the search of a decent hotel. As he passed an alleyway, a man jumped from the shadows and wrapped his dirty arms around William. A rusty knife was pushed into William’s neck just deep enough to draw blood.

“Your money or your life,” the man growled. His breath stank of liquor but it was overpowered by his rancid body odor. He was scrawny and not nearly as tall as Spears, but his desperation gave him a certain strength.

“You don’t want to do this,” Spears said. His voice had changed neither tone nor pitch, and his face showed no signs of fear.

“Just give me your money, man,” his attacker said - almost pleading. He moved the knife deeper, and a thin line of blood ran down Spears’ neck and stained the white collar of the dress shirt he wore under his long, black coat. “I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you if you don’t give it to me.”

Spears’ moves were sudden. He had relaxed his body while being held by the man, but he suddenly slipped down and spun out of the man’s grasp. Reaching inside his coat, he pulled out a sword that had been hidden, and held it at arm’s length.

The man jumped backwards; falling to the ground as he stared up at Spears. His bloodshot eyes grew wide. “I’m sorry,” he screamed, “I was just desperate. Don’t kill me!”

Spears moved the sword and held it by his side. “Get out of here,” he said, “You aren’t my target.”

The man blinked a few times in surprise, but then he was up on his feet in a flash. He ran wildly, almost blindly down the street and turned into a distant alleyway. Spears could hear the sound of his feet striking the pavement as he ran.

A scream suddenly shot through the night.

The sound of man’s feet could no longer be heard. His scream had sounded so sharply and then there was nothing but overwhelming silence. It was as if the night itself had swallowed the man whole.

Spears adjusted his glasses as he clenched his teeth, but he said nothing aloud as he followed the path the man took. He turned the corner but saw nothing but a quiet, empty street. There was no sign of the man or anything that might have attacked him. He kept his sword in a ready position as he walked forward with slow, steady steps.

Minutes passed, but Spears found nothing out of place in the dirty alley. He let out a long, slow breath before hiding his sword back inside his coat and straightening the outerwear. “I should get some sleep,” he said aloud, and he turned to once again look for a hotel.

The mist turned to a light snow as he walked.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


High above Spears, the man looked down with wide, pleading eyes. He would have cried out, but a strong hand as clamped tightly on his mouth so that he couldn’t even whimper. Tears came to the man’s eyes as he watched Spears walk away, leaving him alone.

Alone with a monster.

His feet dangled on the very edge of the rooftop, but the true danger seemed to be the one who had brought him here. He couldn’t see the face, although he had caught a glimpse of glowing eyes and streaming, blood red hair.

“We can’t be rude to visitors, darling,” whispered the monster, whose hot breath almost burned his ear, “It’s no good for tourism.” There was a bitter laugh, “Do you understand? Do you promise to be a good boy?”

The man nodded desperately, as he strained to get a single look at the one that held him.

“You know the bad thing about all this?” the monster asked, “I don’t believe you.”

There was a sudden movement and the spurt of blood. The man managed a single whimper before his life was drained from him. The redhead drank of the man’s blood noisily for several minutes before pausing to wipe his own blood stained lips.  “I lied,” he said to the man, “I did believe you, but I was thirsty.” There was a bitter smile as he broke the man’s neck dropped him onto the roof. As there was no public roof access, it would probably be quite some time before anyone discovered the body.

The redhead jumped onto the ledge; landing lightly on one foot as he stood there momentarily in full view to the darkened street. He made quite a vision with his long, blood red hair, pale skin, and two-toned gold and yellow eyes that glowed, almost burned, in the night. His clothing wasn’t particularly special, but the garments suited him well. Skin tight black pants accentuated long, well-toned legs, and offset the slightly oversized, burgundy sweater. Black gloves protected his hands, but the high heeled, red and black boots didn’t seem particularly practical. A large red and black striped scarf, which matched the footwear, was tied loosely about the neck, but it could be pulled to cover the mouth in a moment’s notice if needed. He wore large, dark glasses in his hair on top of his head, but there was a smaller, red-framed pair currently perched on his slightly upturned nose. He was a striking creature as he stood there posed against the falling snow and he stared out into the night.

After several minutes, he began to run along the ledges without hesitation or fear. It was if he knew that he would never fall and misstep. When he reached the edge of the building, he jumped with the grace of a gazelle and landed on the roof of the adjacent building. He continued to run, jump, and look down into the streets below.

“I’m so glad you’re back, darling,” he said, “Now, you can fulfill your promise to me.” He laughed in the icy air as he jumped through the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

  
  


The motel set snuggled between two newer buildings; its faded front looking out at the street like a sad, forgotten face. It had begun to slump forward ever so slightly like an old man just looking for a place to lay his weary bones, but Spears only looked at the red ‘vacancy’ sign that shown from one dirty window. Drawing his coat closer to his body, he stepped inside.

There wasn’t much of a lobby. Two, sagging dirty chairs and a stained, broken down couch surrounded a single scarred table. A disassembled newspaper was scattered across the top of the table, but there were no other magazines or any other reading materials available. Spears walked past these minimal accommodations to the counter where he rang the available bell.

There wasn’t an immediate response, but Spears stood quietly as he waited. After a few minutes, stirring could be heard, and a door behind the counter opened. The man who stepped forward looked as old and as run-down as the hotel itself. He wasn’t a tall man, and his limbs were scrawny to the point of near emaciation. His scalp was completely bald, and the shiny, pink dome glowed in the dim light, but his eyebrows were thick, bushy, and black. A patchy, gray beard grew along the narrow cheeks and pointed chin.

He moved forward slowly; one hand resting on his back which seemed to be encased in some sort of brace that was as dirty as the man’s unwashed shirt, but his eyes never left Spears’ face as he moved. Despite his obvious age, his gray eyes were as brilliant and intense as a storm cloud.

“Welcome to the Paradise Inn,” the man greeted. There was no way of knowing if the name was in serious or in jest. “Want a room?” As he spoke, he pulled out a hand stuffed cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. The tobacco fell to the floor with the sudden movement, but the old man didn’t seem to even notice as he rummaged to a lighter and lit the slightly crooked cigarette. 

“I do,” Spears said, “How much?”

The man’s eyes narrowed as his gaze slipped up and down Spears’ clothing. “Ten dollars,” he said, “A night.”

Spears retrieved his wallet from an inner pocket. “I also have a package coming,” he said, “and I’d like it taken to my room as soon as it arrives.”

“I don’t know,” the man said, “Not no courier service, and my old back hurts.”

Spears pulled out a fifty, and the old man’s eyes grew wide. “One night for now,” Spears said, “and my package brought to my room.”

“I’ll see you get it,” the man said, as he greedily grabbed the money from Spears’ hand, and gave his first smile. He was missing more than a few teeth, and the remaining ones had grown yellow from nicotine and age. “Sorry for my poor greeting earlier,” he said, “Welcome to my little corner of Ohio, Paradise Inn. Lousy name, I know, but you should have seen this place in its heyday.” He scratched his head as he shrugged his shoulders. “Time marches on like they say.” He turned around and picked up a key. “You’re in room seven. Just go to the top of the steps and turn right. You can’t miss it. If you need anything, just give me a ring. Name’s Jenkins.”

“I’ll do that,” Spears said, “Just remember my package.” With a slight nod, he walked to the stairs. The ancient steps creaked under his weight as if they were protesting, but he didn’t hesitate. His room was easily found, just as Jenkins had said, so Spears unlocked the door and went inside.

The room was as barren and plain as the lobby. There was a saggy, yellowing mattress against the wall, but at least the green blanket looked clean as if it had been laundered recently. Off to the right was a small, yet functional bathroom that also appeared to be free of filth. Seeing it was acceptable, Spears removed his black coat and folded it carefully as it was too heavy with all its hidden pockets and compartments to hang. Once done, he completed his tour of the tiny room. There was a small, scratched table and two chair, as well as a television with a broken dial, but there were no special touches or decor. A blank spot above the wall was faded as if a picture had once hung there but had since been removed. It was a typical, seedy motel room, albeit a bit cleaner than some. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number. Someone on the other line picked up, but there was no greeting nor even a voice. Simply the sound of an empty line. Spears clearly stated his current location and hung up the phone.

Having completed his call, Spears walked over to the single window and stared out into the night. The snow was growing thicker now and it was starting to stick. By morning, everything would be white. 

Less than an hour passed before there was a knock on his door. He walked quickly but without any actual hurry to answer it. “Who is it?” he asked.

“I’m here with your package,” replied a voice far younger than Jenkins.

Spears opened the door to see a young man standing there holding a cardboard box. He was either in his late teens or early twenties and quite a handsome young man. His hair had been bleached, but his dark roots were clear - just as was his eyes from behind his thick rimmed glasses. “I have your package,” he repeated, smiling, “Ol’ man Jenkins told me to run it right up to you.”

“Thank you,” Spears said, as he took the package. He had some money in his pocket, so he gave the young man a tip and prepared to shut the door.

“Never had anyone just spending a night get a package before,” the young man said, “Especially right after they had arrived. Did you know you were going to be staying here?”

Spears shifted the box to his left hand and adjusted his glasses with his right. “That’s really none of your concern,” he said, and he shut the door before the young man could protest.

Alone, Spears put the package on the bed and opened it. Inside there were pajamas, some clean clothes, along with toiletries and sundries. Gathering his pajamas, he went into the bathroom and shut the door, despite being alone. There were towels and washcloths already available, so he disrobed quickly and stepped into the shower. The water was cold at first, but quickly warmed allowing him to wash himself fully; especially the wound on his neck. Thankfully, he healed fast, and he could see that it was nearly almost healed already.  The sound of the water pounding on his skin was relaxing, so he closed his eyes and leaned back in the tiny shower.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The bar was a dingy, crowded affair. Someone had puked outside on the sidewalk, and it had melted a disgusting puddle into the snow. Inside, it was hard to see across the room through the thick smoke which created its own distinct, bluish haze. Conversations ranged from barely distinct mutterings, to the loud bragging of a man just drunk to test his bravado. A burly man stood behind the bar; his tattooed arms crossed before his chest as he looked at the patrons. It was the typical crowd.

The door opened letting in a blast of icy air, and the bartender turned his dark eyes in that direction. He smiled; the ends of his graying, handlebar mustache moving upwards as a familiar figure stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Few of the new arrival’s features could be seen through the thick, scarlet coat, scarf tied about the bottom half of the face, and dark glasses, but the long, streaming red hair was unmistakable.

“Grell!” the bartender greeted, “I haven’t seen you in a few nights. The usual?”

“Just a beer tonight, Mick,” Grell said, “There’s someone I need to meet later down by the Cockroach Motel.”

Mick nodded, but his smile slipped just a notch as he poured a tall glass. Grell put the money on the counter and took the beer. As always, he made his way to the far corner of the bar to a small booth that always seemed to be waiting for him. No one even looked up as Grell walked past. It was as if he was a phantom visible only to Mick.

Grell sat down and pulled down his striped scarf to drink. From this angle and distance, there didn’t seem anything unusual with the features of his lower face. He simply looked like a handsome, no a beautiful, man with delicate, alabaster features enjoying a drink in a bar that seemed too dirty to host such an attractive person.

Mick watched in silence for several minutes before excusing himself and walking over to Grell’s booth. The drink was almost gone, and Grell had returned the scarf to its former position. “Want to give me some company, tonight?” Grell asked in a flirtatious manner.

Mick waved off the question as he sat down. “I know it’s none of my business and not the sort of thing you do in a dive like this,” he began, “but why do you always wear the scarf and sunglasses? You seem like...a decent looking person. Why hide your face?”

Grell laughed. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for the nosey type,” he said, “but I have my reasons.”

“Why?” Mick pressed, “I mean, from what I can see of you from the bar you look….nice.” He jaw worked several times as an unusual flush lit up his rugged features.

“You have no idea,” Grell said. Reaching up, he pulled down the sun glasses to meet Mick’s gaze directly. His irises was unlike anything that had ever been seen. Green and gold mixed together in a beautiful, glowing lake. His eyes almost seemed charged with a certain electricity.

Mick’s mouth dropped open as his gaze locked on Grell. He didn’t blink, move away, or even speak. He only leaned closer as if if willing to drown in those glorious pools.

Grell slipped the glasses back over his eyes and stood up. “It’s been fun, Mick, but I have to run.”

Mick blinked several times like a man waking from a dream. His own eyes almost comically wide, he looked up at Grell before jumping to his feet. “Do you have to go?” he said, “You could stay here. We could talk.”

“You are a sweet man,” Grell said, and he ran one gloved finger over Mick’s grizzled cheek, “but I’m afraid an old friend is in town, and I simply have to meet them.” With another laugh, Grell left the bar as elegantly as he had walked.

And no one even noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

  
  


Spears was sleeping lightly when the phone rang. His eyes shot open as if if on hinges, and his whole body was immediately alert as he sat upright and answered the phone.

“Hello.”

“There’s been another attack,” a jerky, almost robotic voice said, “You are to check it out. It’s on 15th and Glen. The police are already there. An informant there will give you more information.” There was a click, and the line went dead.

Spears hung up the phone and got out of bed. Using the fresh clothes that had been delivered to him, he quickly dressed and combed his dark hair in its usual, professional style. He was fully ready in no more than ten minutes as he donned his heavy coat and headed outside.

There had been a shift in weather overnight. While there had been a few snowflakes, the city was now blanketed in a downy, icy sheet. The air was frigid and cut at every inch of exposed skin. Soon, Spears would need warmer attire, but he ignored his discomfort as he walked down the streets. His destination wasn’t far, and he could hear the sounds of the police presence before he even saw the lights.

There was a motel on the corner of the two streets, and it made the Paradise Inn truly look like paradise by comparison. The windows had long since been boarded over, and filth clung to the outside like a second skin. The police had taped off the area, but even from their appointed distance, the crowd could see a few drops of bright red blood staining the sidewalk. There wasn’t much, but it still stood out in the crystalline conditions. Spears walked closer and approached a harried, young police officer.

“You have to stay back, sir,” the young man said. He couldn’t have been out of the academy for long. “No one is allowed past this point.”

“I need to examine the scene,” Spears said.

The officer frowned. “I said no one,” he said, “and that includes the press.”

“Need some help, Alan?” and older, blonde officer asked. He was looking directly at Spears. He moved his arms as if trying to show off the muscles beneath his blue, police issued shirt.

“I’m fine,” Alan yelled back, as his face colored slightly, “Don’t worry about me, Eric. Everything is fine here.” He turned to Spears. “Right, sir?”

“Of course,” Spears said, and he stepped back and began to more around the outskirts of the tape.

Several minutes passed with little to no change. Spears shifted from foot to foot as he continued to stare at the area from a distance. There didn’t seem to be a way to get get any closer just yet.

A man wearing a jacket that stated he was a part of the police force, although not a uniformed office. noticed Spears and walked over towards him.  “You Undertaker’s man?” he whispered.

“Yes.”

The cop nodded. “Name’s Othello,” he said, “You know, like the play. Can’t talk now, but I can meet up later.”

“Where at?”

Othello looked around nervously. “There’s a run down bar a few blocks from here,” he said, “It’s called End Times, if you’d believe it. Meet me there around eight tonight. Okay?” Othello didn’t wait for an answer as he moved away from Spears and hovered over the blood that stained the sidewalk.

There appeared to be little else Spears could do at the moment, so he stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his coat and quietly walked away.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The bar had been easy to find, and Spears walked inside at a quarter to eight. Although it was a quiet night outside with the snow still steadily falling, inside the bar was full of patrons drinking and talking. A stench of old beer filled the small, smoky establishment, but Spears had no outward reaction as he crossed the room. The bartender, a tall man with salt and pepper hair and a handlebar mustache watched him carefully, but he said nothing as Spears weaved through the crowd and took a seat at a small booth in the far corner.

Othello was late as Spears’ watch said that it was nearly ten after before the young man walked into the bar. He took the time to knock the snow from his coat as he looked around before his eyes fell on Spears. He smiled broadly and threw up his hand before walking over to the bar. He spoke for a few minutes with the bartender, who had yet to smile, and soon started towards the booth with two full glasses of beer.

“Thought you might like something to drink,” Othello said, as he put down the glasses and scooted one towards Spears.

“I don’t drink,” Spears said.

Othello raised his eyebrows and stared at Spears for a moment through his small, round glasses. “More for me, I guess,” he said, as he took a long drink.

“Do you have the information?” Spears asked.

Othello finished his drink and wiped his mouth. “A man who gets right to the point,” he said, “I like that.” He reached inside his coat and pulled out a manilla envelope. “I had a time getting that out of headquarters,” he said, “and it’s only a copy of course. Basically, we’ve had like a 300% increase in crime in the last couple of months - and all the new vics are women. Started the last of August. We don’t have a lot of hookers around here. Most of them go to places like Columbus or bigger cities, but we have a few - or had a few at least. The cops here actually look the other way for the most part, but then they started turning up dead.”

“I see,” Spears said, as he opened the envelope to look a the file.

“And not just dead,” Othello added, “These women were all found with their throats torn open like it was some sort of animal and their blood drained.” He took another drink. “This was all kept quiet of course because of the nature of the murders...and the fact they were hookers.”

Spears frowned. “No one really cared if some whores were killed?” he asked.

Othello shrugged. “It’s all political,” he said, “You see, I did care because these murders were a mystery. It’s the reason I got into forensics. It’s all about using science to solve a mystery, but these killings were so bizarre. It’s like the science hadn’t caught up to them yet, and that’s what fascinated me. I mean, it looked like most of them had been killed right where the bodies were found, but there was no trace of the missing blood aside from a drop or two spattered on the ground. The scene you saw? That was more blood than we usually find but still not nearly as much as there should be.” Othello finished off his beer and reached for the one he had brought for Spears.

“I saw quite a bit of a police presence earlier,” Spears said, “What changed about the case?”

“The daughter of some rich family was found dead. Not even sure why she was down near the Cockroach Motel. That’s what we call the local hooker hangout. Anyway, that’s where we found her. She was a pretty little thing - blonde hair and blue eyed.”

“And she was a far more sympathetic victim than the others,” Spears added.

Othello nodded. “The world is cruel, but that’s how it works. Now it’s a top priority case, but I don’t think we’ll solve it.” He smiled as a peculiar light lit up his eyes. “Is it vampires?” he asked, “Are you some kind of vampire hunter?”

Spears’ shoulders stiffened. “What sort of question is that?”

“Look, I’m not stupid,” Othello said, “Far from it. I’m a man of science, but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand that there are things that science just can’t explain yet. I mean, I was contacted by someone calling himself Undertaker. What sort of moniker is that?” He laughed loudly. “Tell me about him. I want to get into the sort of work you are and away from the mundane and tedious.”

Spears stood up. “You’ve been terribly misinformed Mr. Othello. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He turned to leave; almost bumping into a redhead that had been approaching. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Little of the redhead’s face could be seen with the thick scarf and dark glasses, but the movement of the face indicated he was smiling. “Don’t worry about it handsome,” he said, “Care to join me? This is my usual booth after all, and it’s rare I see a good looking man like yourself back here.”

“I’m afraid I was just leaving,” Spears said. With a nod of his head, he moved passed the redhead and exited the bar.

“I can stick around,” Othello said, “I’m always up for some good company.”

The redhead sat down. “I am too,” he said, “Although I don’t currently see any.”

Othello frowned and opened his mouth as if to say something, but a man suddenly ran into the bar.

“They’ve found another one!” he yelled, “Another woman’s been killed.”

Othello jumped to his feet and rushed outside. The slush slipped under his feet, but nothing could erase the manic smile from his face. “I’m first,” he hissed under his breath, “First on the scene. First to investigate.” He laughed as he hurried the crime scene.

Spears hadn’t walked far, so he heard the commotion. He spun around on his heel and ran back to the scene. As he passed the front of the bar, he saw the same redhead as before. He had moved to the front of the bar and was staring out at the crowd. His scarf had been pulled down and, as he made eye contact with Spears, he smiled broadly.

His teeth were sharp and pointed.

Spears skidded to a stop, but other onlookers passed between him and the sharp toothed stranger. By the time they had passed, the redhead had disappeared. He stood there and stared in the spot the stranger had been standing for a moment before moving on to examine the body.

The crowd were like vultures examining a fresh kill, but at least Spears was able to get a closer look at the body. It was just as Othello had described. The young woman had had her throat ripped apart with vicious, brute force, but there was little blood actually on sight. There was some splatter on the brick wall, so she had definitely been killed at this location, but there was no explanation for the lack of blood. The woman’s face was a rigor of surprise and shock with her now sightless brown eyes staring into nothing and her mouth agape. The attack had been as fast as it had been brutal.

The sound of sirens filled the air like the song of wounded cats, and Spears turned and moved away from the crowd. The rest were still clamoring about the body when the first officer arrived, but Spears was already halfway down the street as he walked to his hotel.

There was no one in the lobby of the Paradise Inn when Spears entered and walked up the rickety steps. He let himself into his quiet, acceptable room where he let out a long, slow breath. “Perhaps I am finally on the right track,” he said aloud in the empty room, as he set the file that Othello had given him on the table, “Maybe I can even end all this.”

He took off his coat and folded as he had the night before and disrobed for a shower. As always, he shut the door behind him as he entered the tiny bathroom and turned on the water. He twisted the knob all the way to hot and waited for a few minutes before stepping into the shower. He winced when the burning water slammed into his tired muscles, but he didn’t move away. Instead, he led the hot water run down his body as he carefully cleaned himself. It was as if he was trying to wash away some other kind of filth and dirt.

The water had started to grow cold by the time Spears had finished. Wrapping a towel about his hips, he stepped out of the bathroom to get dressed.

“Is this really all the information you have, darling?” a voice inquired.

Spears jumped backwards into the doorframe of the bathroom at the voice. Looking up, he saw the redhead from the bar sitting cross legged on his bed and looking at the file. The glasses and scarf had been removed, and he found himself being able to see the redhead’s green and gold eyes and razor sharp teeth.

“What are you doing here?” Spears demanded, “How did you even get in here? I know I locked the door.”

“Why do you insist on acting like you don’t know me? You could at least refer to me by name before you ask me such silly questions.”

“But I don’t know your name,” Spears said.

“You forgot it?” he asked, as he stood up, “But...but how could you? We had a real connection. I thought you’d never forget.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Spears said, as he inched closer to his folded coat.

“You forgot me. You forgot your Grell.”

“Grell,” Spears repeated.

“Yes, darling,” Grell said, “I’ve finally found you again after all these years.” He smiled and took a few steps forward. “Now, let me help you with this nasty mess you’re in.”

Spears had made it to his coat, and swiftly pulled out his sword. Grell’s eyes opened wide as Spears produced the weapon, but he jumped back nimbly out of its reach.

“You really did forget me,” Grell said, as he unlatched the window, “but don’t worry. I didn’t forget you, and I won’t let you ever forget me again.” He laughed as he jumped backwards into the snowy night.

Spears rushed forward, but he was only met with the swirling snow and inky blackness of the night. Grell had disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Spears’ hands were shaking slightly as he closed the window and leaned his forward against the cold glass.

“Vampire,” he said aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

Once upon a time, this place hadn’t been known locally as The Cockroach Motel. When it had been first built, it was a proud, happy establishment. The owners, a loving married couple who had worked so hard to be successful, had poured all their heart into a motel they had named Loving Arms. For many years it was quite successful. While it wasn’t fancy or extravagant, it had been the preferred stop for many a traveler for it’s affordable, clean rooms and kind service. The motel had been the couple’s child, and they raised it well. Standing side by side, they worked together everyday to make sure everything was in order.

Until one day.

The wife, a lovely older woman by the name of Maria, said she didn't feel well. She didn’t want her beloved motel to fall into ruin, so she begged her husband to stand at the desk by himself. Although the pain and heartbreak was clear on his face, he had agreed. For the first time since he had been married fifty years prior, he stood alone. Behind the closed office door he wept and prayed for his wife to get better, but his prayers went in vain. Maria died soon after, and it was said her husband died in spirit in that same moment. He simply didn’t have the energy to run the motel, so he put it up for sale.

The next owners certainly didn’t care for the motel the way the old couple had. It was simply a front for their illegal businesses, so there was little concern for routine maintenance and upkeep. The old building slowly began to fall apart; plaster peeling from the walls like tears of a forgotten child. When these owners were arrested for their illegal practices, the motel stood vacant for many years. People whispered it should be condemned.

Finally, a rather wealthy man named James Booth bought Loving Arms and pretended to fix it up. Mostly, he just slapped on a fresh coat of paint and did just enough repairs that it could continue standing. He didn’t care about the building or the history. It was just a quick buck and another piece of the city owned. He hired people to maintain the building and hire staff; basically ignoring it in favor of other properties. At some point, people who had no other place to go to get out of the cold or rest their feet found their way there. They were the ignored or forgotten people in the city, and no one hassled them there. They could rest their feet, get a room, or do whatever business they needed to do. Everyone looked the other way. At some point, the motel was nicknamed The Cockroach Motel, and the name stuck. It wasn’t that it was particularly infested with bugs, but the name had more to do with how other people saw the inhabitants. Much like Kellie. 

Kellie didn’t look to be the kind of woman to spend much time worrying about such things behind her thick makeup and dress that was a bit too small. She was an attractive brunette with a rounded face and solid build, but there was a distant look in her brown eyes. In truth, she had a lot in common with the motel. She had been born of love from two parents who wanted nothing more than a child of their own to spoil. Her early years in life had very few obstacles beyond those of normal childhood development, and she had little to worry about. Her life was good - envious even, but then a sickness struck her family. It wasn’t like the illness which had killed Maria. This was a sickness of the heart.

The sickness of infidelity. 

Her mother had cheated on her father, but she could only barely comprehend this with her twelve years of knowledge. All she knew was that her parents were separating, and she was caught in the middle. Both of the assured her that this was not her fault, while they took turns thoroughly thrashing the other’s reputation. It was a confusing time, and it didn’t seem to get much better as the years went by. When her grades dropped, both her parents only blamed the other rather than trying to get to real root of her problems, and her grades would never pick back up. While both her parents still loved, they were too caught up in their newfound hate for each other to even notice their little girl was spiraling out of control. She turned to drugs and boys who claimed they loved her when they were only interested in her body. She didn’t know enough to say no.

She was very much like this motel. Her foundation was crumbling and now she too had been forgotten. These days, no one even noticed her unless they were after something specific, and she was too far gone to remember anything else but this life.

She smoked a cigarette with a nervous vigor as she stared up and down the streets. Her legs, clad only in stockings shivered in the cold air, and she wrapped her faux fur wrap closer as she leaned against the building. “Where is he?” she mumbled.

A flash of red suddenly came across her vision. “What?” she tried to ask, but hands latched onto her shoulders and jerked her into an alleyway. Before Kellie could ask another question, sharp teeth ripped the tender flesh of her throat. 

Kellie moved her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Tears came to her eyes and slipped down her face; washing away the nearly garish makeup to reveal her young, fresh skin. In her final few moments of life, all she could do is to stare up at the face of her attacker.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Speas walked quietly down the snow covered streets; pausing at moments to look at the darkened buildings. Most people were sleeping now, although it was unclear how many knew a monster roamed their streets at night. He exhaled a long breath, and watched as it rose about his head and up towards the sky. “Where are you, Grell?”

Nervous laughter seemed to answer him, and Spears turned only to see a rather inebriated woman stumble out of a bar. She was wearing a large, blue coat and pair of jeans. Her dark hair was well curled and complimented her makeup. A man that appeared to be quite a few years older than her was walking beside her. His own steps were steady as the woman was desperately trying to hold onto a mailbox for support. “I can make it,” she said, “You don’t have to walk me home.” She took two shaky steps before falling against a street sign.

“I don’t think so,” the man said, “Hey, why don’t we head on over to the motel? We can get a room there and you can sleep it off.” He moved closer to the woman and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She pushed him away. “I don’t want to spend the night with you,” she said, “I can go to the hotel on my own.” She stumbled forward. “I didn’t think I drank that much.”

“You just can’t hold your liquor, baby,” the man said, “Look, we can party some more. Let me take you upstairs.” He grabbed her and pulled her against him. “I’ll rent the room.”

“No! I told you to let me go!”

The man laughed as he pulled her closer to The Cockroach Motel. “Come on. Be a good girl. I took you out, bought you some drinks, now let’s have some more fun.”

“No!”

Spears stepped forward. “I believe she said no,” he stated, “She’s quite intoxicated. I’ll make sure she gets a room for the night, but she doesn’t need your company.”

The man stepped away from the woman who stumbled against the side of the motel. He straightened his black jacket before tightening his hands into fists. “And who are you? Some kind of guardian angel?” He laughed as his own bad joke as he stared at Spears. He was a tall man, a few inches taller than Spears, with a thin, slightly gangly build.

“No, but I don’t believe in taking advantage of people, and that’s what it appears you are trying to do,” Spears replied.

The man eyed him for a few more seconds before shaking his head. “She’s not worth the trouble,” he said, “Some whores just don’t know how to thank you for a good evening. She’s all yours.” He spit on the sidewalk before walking quickly away from the area.

Spears watched him go before walking over to the woman. “You should go inside now,” he said, “It’s not safe out here.”

The woman turned slowly; her eyes almost comically wide. “Is...is that a body?” she asked, as she pointed into the alley.

Spears stepped around her to look and saw a woman’s body lying  on the ground. Like all the others, her throat had been ripped but there was very little blood on the ground. A light sheet of snow had begun to cover her body like a white blanket, so it was clear she had been dead for quite some time. “Go inside,” Spears said, “Get a room.”

“I’m going to tell them to call the police,” the woman said.

“No!” Spears began, but it was too late. The woman had ran inside presumably to have the person at the desk to call the police. It was the sensible thing to do after all, even if it wasn’t what Spears wanted.

Taking the few minutes that he had, he wiped some of the snow away from the woman’s neck. It was most definitely the same wound, but something else caught his eye. Reaching down, he pulled a strand of red hair away from the woman’s neck.

“So it was you again,” he said.

He heard the door to the motel open and more people spill out into the street. Undoubtedly, they wanted to view the body, so Spears tucked the red hair into his pocket and quickly walked away. There was very little he had learned form Grell’s latest victim, but there was one thing for sure.

The Cockroach Motel seemed to be the center of most of the killings.

 

* * *

  
  


Grell sat on the ledge outside of Spears’ window, but he wouldn't be able to stay here much longer. The sky was lightening, and dawn would soon be making its appearance. Grell yawned before breathing heavily onto the glass. In the condensation, he drew a heart on the frosty frame.

“Why don’t you remember me?” he asked aloud.

The door to Spears’ room opened, and Grell squealed with delight as he moved to the side out of Spears’ line of vision. Spears didn’t seem to notice as he took off his coat and prepared for his regular shower. He moved like man who had the weight on the world on his shoulders.

“How sad we didn’t have a chance to meet tonight,” Grell said, “but I had a bit of hunting to do, and now it’s too late. Maybe tomorrow night, my love.”

Grell jumped down from the window and glanced around before hurrying across the street to an abandoned building. It was condemned and undoubtedly dangerous for humans, but Grell had no such fear.

“It certainly isn’t the sort of class I deserve,” Grell said loudly, as he entered the building, “I should have a fine mansion, and you should be there to share it with me. If only you knew the sacrifices I’ve made for you.” Grell whirled around dramatically before making his way up a flimsy set of stairs.

There was a room on the second floor with a good view of Spears’ current quarters. While Grell had to be careful during the morning hours when light poured through these windows, it was still the best way to keep an eye on the hunter.

“Until tomorrow night,” Grell said, as he yawned again. Arranging some blankets, he made a makeshift bed on the floor and quickly fell asleep.

 

* * *

  
  
  


A loud knock on the door awoke Spears from his thin sleep, and he slowly opened his eyes. Sun was pouring the curtains far too brightly and he moaned slightly. “Just a minute,” he called out as he got up from the bed and walked over to the window. As he reached up to close the blind, he happened to glance down and see the heart on the window. He frowned and touched it briefly before shaking his head and closing the blind. 

“Must have been some kids in this room before me,” he mumbled to himself as he quickly crossed the room. Without asking who it was knocking, he opened the door and found himself facing the young man who had brought up his package the first night. “Yes?”

“Sorry to wake ya,” the man apologized, as he ran a hand through his bleached locks, “But the ol’ man has been quarreling up a storm. He said that ya only paid for the first night, and he’s ready to call the cops on ya if ya don’t pay.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry,” he repeated.

“There is nothing to apologize for.” Spears walked over to coat and pulled out a rather sizeable sum of cash, which he counted. “Here is $100,” he said, “That should be enough for ten nights. I’ll pay more if it becomes necessary.”

The young man’s eyes widened. “Yes, sir.”

“I also have a question,” Spears said, “Are there any good places to eat around here. Someplace that might deliver. I don’t want to go out yet, but I am a bit hungry.”

“Joe’s Pizza is around the corner. I think they’re good, but I don’t know if anyone will deliver in this weather.”

“Would you care to run down and pick me up a pizza? Large with everything? I will pay you for your troubles.” He held out the money.

The young man laughed. “I’m not money hungry like Jenkins. I’ll do it for a couple of slices of your pie.”

“That sounds like a reasonable deal,” Spears said as he handed him some money, “But a pizza, I will share it with you Mr…”

“Name’s Ronald. Ronnie to my friends.” Ronald took the money. “Joe can be a bit slow on cold days, but I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He laughed in a light, good-natured manner before walking away.

Spears shut the door and got dressed in fresh clothing. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was just after 4pm, although he usually didn’t get up until six or later. “Perhaps I’ll get an early start,” he said to himself, as he sat down on the bed.

It was nearly forty-five minutes before Ronald returned, but the pizza box he held was massive and was emitting a delicious, mouth watering odor. Spears let him into the room, and Ronald set the pizza down on the small table. “Place was crowded. Apparently some even worse weather is on the way, so everyone’s get ready for armageddon or something.” He pulled out a small back from the inside of his coat. “Got ya a beer too. Nice and cold.” He tossed one to Spears.

“I imagine it is cold,” Spears said. Using the napkins that Ronald had brought, he picked up a slice of pizza and took his first bite. Nodding approvingly, he turned towards Ronald. “It’s quite good.”

“Told ya.” Ronald opened his own beer and took a long drink. “I know this area ain’t much to look at, but Joe makes a mean pizza.”

Spears swallowed his bite and opened his beer. “Have you lived around here long?”

“All my life. Sounds pathetic, doesn’t it? Why?”

Spears shrugged. “I was simply curious,” he said as he took another bite.

Ronald looked at him for a few minutes. “Ya’re strange. Ya just show up in town. Pay way too much to stay in a dump like this when it’s clear ya have money. There’s something...off.” He chewed slowly for a few minutes before his eyes grew wide with a sudden thought. “I got it!” he yelled, “Ya’re a private detective! Ya’re here about those murders!”

“What would make you think that?”

“It just fits.” Ronald excitedly gestured with his pizza and beer. “We get this sudden string of murders, and the police aren’t doing anything, but ya’re here to solve it!”

Spears set his can on the table. “So what do you know about the murders.”

Ronald shrugged, although his eyes still sparkled like a child on Christmas morning. “No more than anyone else. We used to be such a quiet place. There was some crime. Streets ya didn’t walk unless ya wanted mugged. That sort of thing. But everything just...changed about six months ago. That first girl was murdered and everyone knew something was wrong.” He looked down at his pizza. “It was like something evil was here.”

“Was there any similarity in the women? Something the police didn’t know?”

“They were all hookers up until the last few, and most stayed around The Cockroach Motel. I think that’s place is tied up all in all this somehow.”

“What do you mean?” Spears asked as his food was all but forgotten.

“I don’t know, but all the killings either took place there or the people just came from there or something. The killer must watch that motel.”

“I see.”

Ronald swallowed his last few bites and stood up. “I better get back to work. Thanks for the pizza, and I hope ya catch that sicko killing the girls.” He walked lightly out of the room and shut the door.

“I hope so too,” Spears said in the empty room.

The pizza had grown cold, so Spears closed the box and tossed it into the garbage. He suddenly didn’t appear to have an appetite as he walked across the room and pulled up the shades. Again, he could see the heart. It was as if something had melted the shape into the frost, and he touched the glass as the sun slowly set in the distance.

“Why does this seem familiar?” he asked aloud, but then he shook his head. “I’m getting paranoid...and I’m going crazy. I’m talking to myself.” He turned to get dressed, but as he did he saw the color red from the corner of his eye.

There was nothing directly in front of him that was red besides the sunset. He stared for several minutes as he struggled to control his breath. “As I said, paranoid,” he finally told himself before turning once more to get prepared. 

Tonight could be the night he captured Grell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 

The radio was calling for whiteout conditions.

The snow had piled high; the piles continually shifting in the howling winds. Everyone was recommended to stay indoors as much as possible, although that didn’t mean the streets were empty.

Spears, for example, had a job to do.

He had opted to wear a face mask and thicker gloves along with coat. The radio was warning of frostbite. Although he had never experienced frostbite, it was clear he wasn’t taking any chances as he was far more bundled than usual. He walked silently through the icy streets; a lone figure and one of the few splashes of color among all the blinding whiteness. His focus was on the streets around the infamous Cockroach Motel, but it seemed as silent as a tomb.

Spears stood for a few minutes in the doorway as he looked around. “This is hopeless,” he said. His voice seemed uncommonly loud in the snowy quiet. “No one is going to be outside to be attacked. Perhaps this investigation should be halted until the storm passes.”

Almost as if answering his musing, a scream sliced through the night. It was coming from one of the rooms in motel behind him. There was only the slightest hesitation before Spears turned and ran inside. The scrawny woman at the check-in desk barely glanced up at him with bloodshot eyes before turning her attention to a small television that set on the counter. A reporter was talking about a truck that had stalled in a dip in a road and snowed over so that he had been all but invisible.

Spears dashed through the lobby and ran up a set of splintery stairs. The woman’s scream repeated itself, allowing Spears to easily find the door. Using his shoulder he burst through the door and almost fell into the room.

A naked woman gasped and tried to cover her body with a dirty sheet, although the man she was with didn’t even pause in his performance other than to glare at Spears. “Privacy, if you don’t mind,” he growled, as he kept up his rhythm. It was clear that the woman’s screams were exaggerated cries of passion.

“I’m sorry,” Spears said, as he shut the broken door, a soft flush staining his cheeks.

There was no one in the hallway, so he turned to make a discreet exit down the dirty hallway. He had passed a couple of doors, when he saw one that wasn’t completely closed. As he got closer, he saw something had been caught in the door jam.

A few strands of bright red hair.

He picked up the hair and looked at it closely. It was clear that this was no dye job but genuine crimson hair. While there was bound to be at least one other in this city was the same color hair, Spears interest was piqued as he narrowed his eyes.

Slowly, he pushed the door open.

There was blood on the walls. It wasn’t a lot, just like that of the other crime scenes, but he could see the fresh spray on the walls like some sort of abstract painting. To the right, a woman lay half in and half out of the bathroom. Two bare feet with dry, cracked heels peeked below a discreet, blue nightgown, but Spears couldn’t see the top half of her torso from where he stood. Moving his hand inside of his coat so that it rested on the hilt of his sword, he stepped into the room.

There was a flash of red as someone or something ran from the bathroom with a speed too great for Spears to make out the features. There was a hiss just as the red figure leaped through the large window and into the blizzard outside. Snow and freezing temperatures bled inside the room, and Spears rushed forward, but it was too late. The red figure had disappeared into the night.

He could see the woman now, and it was clear that she was dead. She had been an older woman with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes - attractive in a simple, plain way. Her mouth was gaped open in a frozen rictus of a scream, and the neck below had been ripped violently. Sinew and a few strands of muscle was all that connected the head to her body.

“What’s going on around here?” a man’s voice asked.

Spears closed his coat and ran from the room. A drunken, blonde man was in the hallway, but it was doubtful he caught a clear look at Spears as he ran in his inebriated state. It wouldn’t be good for Spears to be caught with a dead body, so he ran from the Cockroach Motel all the way back to his own room. He was gasping for breath by the time he locked his door and slumped against it.

“I will catch you next time, Grell,” he said, “I will do my best to stop you before another woman dies.”

Breathing regularly, he walked to the mirror in the bathroom and stared into his own brown eyes.

“I promise it.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The blizzard was finally starting to let up, although the weather was still cold and it would be some time before all the snow melted. Spears stayed in his room until evening fell as he tried to gather up all his information. The rundown motel seemed his best bet to catch Grell, although it was difficult to tell when and where he might strike. His murders were becoming more frequent, so there was a strong chance he might attack tonight.

At dusk, he left his room and went around the corner to a small cafe to eat. The waitress, a young woman with light brown hair and a cold sore on her lip seemed almost annoyed to serve him, and the soup he was given was lukewarm, but Spears ate it anyway with slow diligence. 

“This place has terrible food,” announced an all too familiar voice.

Spears jumped to his feet; his sudden movement knocking over his bowl and spilling out the remainder of the chicken soup as he spun around to face Grell.

“It’s you,” he said, “I didn’t think you’d show your face so readily to me.”

Grell smiled. The scarf was gone, so his sharp teeth was on display as he did so. “I stayed away a few days so that you could remember me, darling, but I’ve been watching you the entire time. I only hate that you sleep during the day. I would love to be able to watch you sleep. Do you dream, darling?”

Not caring who saw, Spears pulled out his sword and pointed it at Grell. Somewhere behind him, he heard a gasp and the sound of dishes falling to the floor and breaking. “You are a monster,” he said.

Grell shrugged. “I’ve been called that among many other things,” he said, as his glowing eyes slowly ran up the sword, “You have an impressive weapon, darling. Please tell me you remember how to use it.”

Spears lunged at Grell who nimbly jumped out of the way. Shouts and cries erupted behind Spears, but he didn’t look back as he pursued Grell, who had ran outside into the snow.

“Call the police!” someone cried.

Spears turned around. “There is no need,” he said, “We are...just.. Just…” His words betrayed him as he was unable to produce an acceptable excuse and was only able to curse slightly under his breath.  He pulled some money out of his pocket and threw it on the table to pay for the soup before racing outside after Grell, who had been waiting on him. The insane man actually appeared to be dancing in the snow; twirling about so that his long hair whipped about his body.

“The police will be here...eventually,” Grell said, “Let’s take this someplace private.” Still dancing, he leapt through the air and started down the street on light yet nimble feet.

Spears clenched his teeth together as he ran to keep up; his feet slipping a bit in the snow at first until he found his footing. They ran through the dark streets always remaining the same distance apart until Grell suddenly stopped before a park bench.

“I love this park,” he said, “You should see it in the summer, darling. Even at night, it’s beautiful here.”

Spears stopped a few feet away. “There’s no need to distract me,” he said, “I will have your head for those murders.”

“Death is only another part of life,” Grell said, “So is survival, and that is precisely all I did. I killed to survive.”

Spears’ face darkened. “But why only women?” he asked, “And why with such violence? Surely that woman in the nightgown couldn’t have put up much of a fight?”

Grell’s eyebrows went up. “What are you talking about?” he asked “What woman in a nightgown?”

“I saw you! I saw you there all wrapped in the red that seems to follow you.”

“You’re mistaken, Spears,” Grell said in an eerily calm voice.

“How do you know my name?” 

“I know a lot about you, even if you have forgotten me.” Sirens suddenly filled the air. “But that’s all we should probably say for now. I think it’s time we both disappear. The next time we meet, I’ll give you the answers you need, and maybe you’ll even be able to explain a few things to me.”

Grell turned and leaped high into the air; disappearing into the night as if becoming part of it.

Spears cursed under his breath again, but he also turned and hurried back to his hotel. Grell was right. It would be best if he wasn’t in the immediate area.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

Spears ran back to his lonely room, his sanctuary, and ran to the phone the moment the door was closed and locked. His hand only only shook minutely as he dialed the number. After two rings, it was picked up, although no one spoke or greeted his call.

“I was seen with my sword,” he said, “in a cafe. I was attempting to kill the vampire which is now confirmed to be in this area. Target escaped, but police were called. I will be awaiting your instructions.” He hung up the phone and walked across the room; loosening the belt on his coat, but he didn’t remove it. Although it was a bit hot in the room for the heavy outerwear, he chose to leave it on for a moment as he stared out into the night.

And waited.

There were more sirens, and one even passed on the street below, but no police cars

swarmed the building or even stopped. They simply drove past; breaking the silence of the night like wounded cats. After some time, they stopped and Spears was left staring out into the silent, crystalline night. No snow fell from a clear sky, and stars looked uncommonly bright as did the full moon. It would have been the perfect night for young lovers if there wasn’t a murderer on the loose.

Spears barely moved as the hours passed. The sky to the east began to lighten as the sun slowly began to make its overdue appearance when the phone finally rang. Despite standing still for so long, his motions were fluid as he hurried over to answer the call.

“Hello,” he said.

“It’s been taken care of,” stated the papery voice, “but you should be more careful.

Continue on your mission. You will not be questioned unless you make another mistake. I will expect a call soon stated that you have completed your task.” Soft laughter followed before the line abruptly went dead.

“You’re such a strange one, Undertaker,” Spears said, as he stared at the receiver. Letting out a sigh of relief, he hung up the phone and finally took off his heavy coat. Without bothering to remove anything else other than his shoes, he fell into bed and allowed the waves of slumber to drag him under.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The building that the city had nicknamed The Cockroach Motel, really should have been slated for destruction many years earlier, yet people wandered in and out of the crooked doors like ants in search of food. From the looks on their haggard faces, it appeared that many were shackled to drugs and other substances. They moved slowly, painfully, yet they walked in and out of the building. Many were not dressed for the cold, although decidedly improved, temperatures.

Spears sat on a chair in the lobby that stank of cigarettes and who knew what else as he pretended to read a newspaper. Night had fallen, but so far he had seen no sign of Grell or anything else out of place. The steady stream of people dwindled to a trickle and finally stopped altogether.

“Hey there, handsome,” a feminine voice slurred in his ear, “Looking for some company tonight.”

Spears turned and saw a woman standing close by his side. She had been in the lobby for nearly as long as he had, but this was the first time she had spoken, and the first time he took much notice of her other than just being present. Her youth had passed, yet she tried to hide the wrinkles with globs of makeup which only made her look more tired and worn. Her blonde hair also seemed a few years passed its expiration date, and a some of her teeth were missing. She was wearing a tight, leopard print dress that only emphasized the thinness of her body and her need for real food.

“No,” Spears said, “I’m waiting for someone.”

“I could be that someone, if you like,” she said, and she slid into the seat next to him.

He shook his head. “No,” he said, “I simply waiting for an old friend. Nothing more. I’m not looking for...company or anything else.”

“Strange place to meet a friend, especially dressed like that.” She lit up a cigarette and stood up. “You ought to be careful. People in this place will rob you for fifty cents. I know. I speak from experience.” There was a sadness in her voice and a weight in her heavily made up eyes. “Name’s Carrie,” she added, “I’m going outside to finish my cigarette. Management around here has let this place go to hell, but they’ll still scream about you stinking up the lobby if you smoke. I’ll be around if you change your mind.” She winked before stepping outside. The door squeaked loudly as it was open and shut. 

Spears started to turn back to pretend to pursue his paper again, but a sudden flash of red moving past the window caught his attention. The paper fell to the floor as he rushed out the door, but Carrie was nowhere to be seen.

“Carrie!” he called, as his hand slipped inside his coat to ready his sword, “Where are you?”

He heard a muffled, sound from the nearby alley, so he rushed in that direction. There was that figure draped in red leaning over Carrie. Her throat had already been mutilated, and the light was fading from her eyes.

“Stop right there, Grell!” he shouted, and the figure turned around.

It wasn’t Grell.

Spears’ stance relaxed briefly as he stared at the stranger he had mistaken for Grell. She was a woman - shorter and less muscular than Grell but cloaked in a red coat and matching red dress. Her hair was a similar shade of red as Grell’s own locks, but it was much shorter and straighter. Where Grell’s hair flowed down his back freely, this woman’s hair was a bob that framed her fair, well shaped face. Her eyes glowed, but the light wasn’t as intense, and her teeth weren’t nearly as sharp. It was clear she hadn’t been a vampire for all that long as the changes were still happening to her physical body.

“Who are you?” Spears asked.

The woman hissed and dropped Carrie’s body. It fell to the ground with a sickening plop. Apparently the vampire hadn’t drank much of the blood this time because it began to gather in a glistening pool. She growled as she slowly inched forward.

“I have come to kill you, beast,” Spears said, “and I will succeed in this mission.”

At his declaration, the vampire suddenly lunged forward; running with speed no human could match. Spears swung his sword; aiming for the neck of the monster, but she seemed to be expecting such a move, as she leaped into the air and missed his blade. His sword struck the brick of the alley walls which created a horrible, screeching noise, but there was no pause from either of them. The vampire jumped over him, and he turned to face her once more. She was now standing in the street; her legs spread wide as she held her arms to the side. Her once fine dress, which had obviously been tailor made for her, was soiled beyond repair, but she didn’t seem to notice as her two-toned eyes were focused purely on Spears.

Readying his sword, Spears rushed forward once more. He didn’t swing wildly, but the vampire seemed to anticipate his every move. Finally, he was able to nick her arm, and she roared with either pain or frustration, but such an injury was not enough to kill her. He aimed once again for her pale neck as he prepared for a final attack.

The vampire ducked down so that the sword passed harmlessly above her head as she brought her arms up to knock the sword from Spears’ grasp. He fell with a solid, metallic sound onto the street; fully out of Spears’ reach. He glanced at briefly before jumping back to avoid her following attack. Hands like claws reached for him as her teeth gnashed.

Spears jumped backwards, reaching for two small knives he carried, but his feet slipped on a patch of black ice. The breath was knocked out of him as the vampire took advantage of the situation. She jumped on top of him as her terrible teeth went straight for his throat.

Spears’ vision suddenly turned red. He closed his mouth as the vampire’s blood spurted from her neck from where her head had been only moments prior. Shoving the dead body aside, he sat up and wiped the blood from his face as he looked up at Grell, who was holding his sword.

“I didn’t expect Ann to attack you,” Grell said, “She usually goes after women.” He held out his hand and offered to help Spears to his feet. “Terrible business really. She attacked even when she wasn’t hungry.”

Spears didn’t take Grell’s hand as he stood up on his own. “You know her?”

“I did,” Grell said, “In fact, I was the one who turned her, but I thought she was different. Maybe she was back then.” He held out Spears’ sword. “I knew I would have to take care of her one day.”

“If you made her, then you are responsible for all the women she killed,” Spears said. He jerked the sword away and pointed it at Grell, “You will have to die as well.”

Grell looked at him with upturned brows. “You would really threaten me now?” he asked, “Darling, I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but I just saved your life.”

Spears faltered slightly. “My life wouldn’t have been danger if not for you,” he finally replied.

“Maybe, but that still doesn’t change the fact I did save you even when I didn’t have to. While you might be immune to a vampire’s venom, doesn’t mean that Ann wouldn’t have ripped your throat and killed you like all those whores she was so fond of targeting.” 

“How...how did you know I was immune to vampire venom?” Spears asked, but then he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Look, you need to get out of here.”

“What?”

“I need to make a call. I have to report that I have killed the vampire that has been terrorizing this area. You can’t be here when he comes. He’ll know you’re here, and he will not hesitate to have you killed or kill you himself.” Spears returned his bloodied blade to its normal place. “This time and this time alone, I will spare you.”

Grell looked at him for a long time. “My darling,” he said, “what did they do to you?” He didn’t explain his odd question as he turned and slowly walked away.

Once Grell had left, Spears located the nearest phone booth and placed his call. Afterwards, he slumped in the phone booth as he stared up at the night sky. “Should I remember you, Grell?” he asked, but there was no answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

It was a few hours later when a black, featureless van pulled onto the street and stopped a few feet from the scene. Spears took a few steps towards the van; his shoulders and jaw tightening as the door opened. A tall man with raven black hair and brown eyes stepped out with a velvet grace. He was dressed plainly in a black sweatshirt and matching black pants, but he moved like a man wearing the finest clothing. He looked around for a moment before making eye contact with Spears.

“Has anyone been through here?” he asked. His lips turned upwards in a slight smile as he spoke in a rich, cultured tone.

“No,” Spears said, “It has been an unusually quiet evening. No one has seen the body or the blood.”

“Good. I would hate to have to eliminate any witnesses due to your sloppiness.”

Spears frowned darkly as he approached the man. “Watch your tone, Sebastian,” he said, “I am not in the mood to deal with you.”

“Really? And what sort of mood do you have to be to ‘deal’ with me?” There was a mocking lilt to the voice matched by a devilish light glimmering in the eyes.

Spears advanced another step, but halted as the other door to the van opened revealing another man. At first glance, he didn’t seem like a dangerous or even intimidating man. He was a few inches shorter than William with shaggy, silvery hair that cascaded down his back and covered much of his face so that it concealed many of his features. What remained visible was a jagged scar running diagonally across his face, but even that didn’t give him the air of danger. He smiled broadly revealing very even, white teeth. “Spears,” he said, “I was expecting your call sooner.”

“I’m afraid that the task was more difficult that I had first anticipated because of the weather and other factors,” Spears answered.

The new man nodded as he stepped forward. Like his companion, he was dressed all in black with a long, black coat that covered all of his other clothing except for high, black boots. It didn’t seem quite enough to protect him from the elements, but he was not shivering. He looked at the scene and, for the first time, a frown took possession of his mouth. “Wrong one,” he said. There was a hint of confusion in his voice.

“Excuse me?” Spears asked.

The man shook his head and his smile returned as if the frown had only been imagined. “Nothing,” he said, “Although I do get the feeling there is another of these creatures in the area. This vampire is quite young, you see. Her creator might still be in the area. I suggest you stay in town a bit longer.” He glanced up briefly at the rooftops and even sniffed at the air. “I thought I caught a whiff of something when I first arrived, but it’s gone now.”

“I will stay as long as it is necessary, Undertaker,” Spears said, and he bowed his head slightly.

“Finished,” Sebastian announced. He walked back towards the van, but not before shooting another glance towards Spears.

“Good work,” Undertaker said, “Now, I trust you will complete this task, my boy. It is important if we wish to protect this world.”

“Of course,” Spears said, “I will do your best.”

Undertaker nodded and gave one his peculiar little laughs as he climbed back into the van. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out. “And leave that dump you’re staying in and try a nice hotel for a change. Someplace that offers a massage maybe.” The vehicle roared to life as they drove away.

Spears turned around and saw nothing but an empty, clean street. There was no blood, no body, nor even a sign of a fight. It was as if his battle with the vampire had never even happened.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Spears’ feet were dragging by the time he made it back to his room. After letting himself in, he locked the door and slumped against the splintered wood as he let out a long, slow breath. His hands were shaking slightly as he steadies himself and began to take off his coat.

“You can’t trust that man,” Grell said.

Spears jumped as he looked up only to see Grell sitting, cross-legged at the head of his bed.

“How did you get in here?” he demanded.

“You never lock your window, darling,” Grell said.

“I didn’t think I had to as I wasn’t on the ground floor, but I’ll do so in the future.” He advanced towards Grell. “Perhaps the better question is why are you here. I gave you a chance to escape.”

“Because I knew you couldn’t trust that man,” Grell said, “I had figured he was the one who messed with your mind so that you forgot about me, but I didn’t know how dangerous he was before tonight.”

“What are you going on about?”

“I didn’t leave at first like you told me to,” Grell admitted, “I walked away, but I climbed up on a nearby roof to watch. I wanted to see this man - the man you called Undertaker.” He walked over to Spears. “It was worse than I feared.” Grell took Spears’ hands. “That man is the one who made me what I am now. He is vampire!”

Spears jerked away. “Don’t be stupid,” he said, “Why would a vampire send me out to hunt and kill other vampires? It makes no sense.”

“I know how it sounds,” Grell said, “but it’s true. He is a vampire. Maybe even the original vampire. Haven’t you ever wondered about him?”

“Why should I? He is my employer.”

“But what sort of person has his power?” Grell asked, “You pulled your sword on me in a cafe, and the police were called. We both heard the sirens. I listened to radio, television, and even a police scanner most of the next day, but the incident was never reported. No police were looking for anyone matching your description. How do you explain that?”

“I called Undertaker, and he took care of the matter. I suspect he has contacts in the police force.”

“Contacts wouldn’t have shut up a startled waitress,” Grell said, “Before looking for you at the motel, I stopped at the cafe again. The waitress was not there.”

“It might have been her night off.”

“It might have, but it’s it a big coincidence.” Grell crossed his arms and walked over to the package that William had received on the first night. “But that’s not all. What about the money? You’re given massive amounts, and no one even cares how you spend it. What sort of man has that sort of money?”

“I suspect he comes from a wealthy family,” Spears said, “Which doesn’t make him a vampire.” He adjusted his glasses. “Now, I am tired and wish to rest. Leave my room or I will force you to leave.”

“And how did he make you forget all about me?” Grell finally asked.

“He didn’t make me forget you. I had never met you before.”

“Oh really? Then how do I know your name is Spears,” Grell said, “You’re immune to vampire venom, just as your father was. You never met your father, but you were told he was a great vampire hunter, just as his father. In fact, your grandfather was the one who chose the family name of Spears in reference to how he killed vampires. You were raised in a facility and trained to kill vampires as early as you can remember.”

Spears’ jaw clenched. “You’re wrong about some of that,” he said, “I’m not from a long line of hunters or anything like that, although I was raised….” His voice trailed off. “It doesn’t matter.  I don’t know how you know the things you know, but it doesn’t matter. You’re wrong about some of it anyway.”

“It matters because you told me,” Grell insisted, “Don’t you see that? You did tell me your name and that you couldn’t be turned into a vampire. How would I know that?”

“This just doesn’t make any sense,” Spears said, as he sat down heavily on the bed, “I hadn’t even seen a vampire before meeting you here.”

“You said that before too. I don’t suspect it was any more true then as it is now.”

Silence followed for several minutes as Spears could only shake his head. “I have to straighten out my thoughts,” he said, as he took off his coat. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Grell smiled. “Want me to join you?” he asked.

Spears glared at him. “I’m going to shower, alone,” he said, “and then, we’ll talk some more. I’m not saying I believe you, but I do want to get to the bottom of this.” He paused as he stared at Grell directly. “I should just kill you. It was what I was trained to do, and I’m not even sure why I’m hesitating. For whatever reason...I want to talk.”

Grell nodded and laid down on the bed; his hands folded behind his head. “I’ll be right here when you’re ready to talk.”

Spears opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it again. He took some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom to shower. He turned the water, even hotter than before and the steam quickly filled the tiny room. With the slightly orangish glow of the single overhead light, the bathroom could almost pass for Hell. Spears scrubbed his skin with an almost angry vigor; leaving himself red and worn. When he had finally finished, he stepped out of the shower and wiped away the steam from the mirror. Without his glasses, his reflection was mostly a blur, but he stared at it anyway.

“Who are you?” he whispered.

He dressed in a comfortable pair of striped pajamas and wiped the steam from his glasses. Adjusting the eyewear, he stepped back into the main room, but stopped as a soft sound filled the small space. Grell had fallen asleep and was snoring slightly.

“So a vampire can snore,” Spears said, and he smiled softly. After a few minutes, he walked around the bed and gently shook Grell’s shoulder. “Grell. It’s time to wake up.”

“I don’t wanna,” Grell whined in a barely understandable tone. He was obviously more asleep than awake.

“You need to wake up,” Spears said, as he shook Grell once more.

Finally Grell’s eyes opened; the brilliant orbs staring up at Spears as he blinked a few times. “I fell asleep.” He sat up and yawned loudly.

“So I noticed and in my bed. I need you to get up so I can go to bed.”

Grell flashed him a catlike smile. “The bed is big enough for both of us,” he said, “We could share it. I’ll even behave - if you want me too.” He batted his eyes a few times for emphasis.

Spears sighed. “Don’t be vulgar. I need to sleep.”

“What about what I told you earlier,” Grell said, “About that vampire that you work for?”

“It’s too late to discuss such a thing now, but I want to later.” He scratched his head and yawned slightly. “What if we talk about it tomorrow night? Perhaps at that park you like so much.”

“Okay, but just promise me you won’t talk to that man before. That’s how I lost you last time.” Grell had stood up and walked around the bed to take Spears’s arm as he spoke. His voice as a softer tone than usual and his mouth trembled as he spoke. “Please, promise me.”

“If it means that much to you,” Spears said, “Then you have my word, but only until we talk again. At some point I will have to talk to him directly so that I can make sense of all this.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Grell mumbled. With an unusually slumped posture, he walked across the room and opened the window. “Until tomorrow night, my love,” he said, and he jumped backwards and out the window.

William hurried over to close the window; latching it for once. “Honestly,” he said, “He could have used the door.”

Closing his blinds, he crawled into bed and fell into a light sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

The metallic surfaces shone pristine and sterile in the unforgiving rows of overhead lights. The room itself was mostly bare from rubber ceiling to high ceiling, and a boy stood in the center of it all. He looked to be no older than eight or nine with inquisitive, green eyes and dark brown hair, but his brow was stern and his jaw was set. In his hands, he held a staff; his grip so tight that his hands had grown white, as he stood silently waiting.

A nearly invisible metal door slid upwards with a pneumatic sound, revealing only a rectangular patch of darkness. The boy immediately turned towards the door and took a few, hesitant steps in its direction.

There was a roar and hiss emitting from the darkness before a creature burst into the room. At first glance it looked human, but its eyes glowed with an inhuman, mad light, and the sounds it made were that of a monster. Glowing yet bloodshot eyes, turned and locked on to the boy, as it opened its mouth. Drool hung from the pointed teeth.

The boy took another step as he steadied his grip, but there was no hesitation on the part 

of the creature. It hissed again and lunged at the boy; its hands held out like claws as it bared more of its terrible teeth. The boy gasped and took a step back to regain his baring, but the creature was already upon him. Hot, rancid breath fell on his neck as the creature bit into the tender skin, and the boy cried.

A loud noise like that of a crack of thunder filled the space, and the creature suddenly fell off of the boy, who sat up quickly as he put his hand to his injured neck. A man dressed in a long black coat with wild, silvery hair stepped into the light.

“You hesitated, Spears,” he said, “and a moment’s hesitation is all it takes. Remember, they are monsters. Never allow yourself to see them as anything else, and never hesitate. You are the only one who can stop them.”

Spears nodded, as he still held his bleeding neck. The man glanced again at the creature and then turned to yell in a booming voice. “We need medical in here, and someone return the vampire to its cell. We can reset the situation later, but we need to move. The tranquilizer only lasts so long.”

Young men whom all seemingly looked identical to Spears rushed into the room, but Spears looked down at the unconscious vampire briefly before it was taken away. The man had called it a creature, but now Spears saw the body of a young, dark-haired boy. When he had been changed, he couldn’t have been any older than Spears, and now that he was asleep, he looked as lost and innocent as Spears himself.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Spears awoke with a start; breath exploding from his lungs as he sat upright in bed. He looked about his darkened room for a few minutes before sliding out of bed and walking over to the window. Dawn had long since passed, and the passage of the sun had already taken it halfway across the sky. He had slept longer than usual, but the darkness around his eyes made it look as if he hadn’t slept at all.

Yawning loudly, he retrieved a fresh change of clothes from the package, but he paused briefly as he looked at the money. The bills were all new and fresh and stuffed in alongside plain clothing, a comb, and a toothbrush. After a minute, he quickly dressed and stuffed a wad of the money inside his pants’ pocket.

Outside the day was sunny and much warmer. Snow clumped on the corners; dirty and forgotten, as the city slowly came to life once again. There was new sound and new activity, as if the entire area had woken up from a slumber. Spears walked quickly down the freshly melted streets as he made his way back to where it all begin.

Bev didn’t seem to be working as he made his way to Moony’s, but the dark eyes of the cook locked on Spears as he walked inside. It was a bit more crowded this time of day, and Spears stood there for a moment as he looked at the mostly occupied booths.

A young girl that looked about sixteen walked up to him. Her curly hair had been pulled back into a ponytail that bounced as she moved; strands constantly escaping her yellow bow to frame her round face. Her name tag proclaimed her named to be Mallory. “Welcome to Moony’s” she said cheerfully, “We have a booth over here for you.”

She led him to his seat. “Would you like anything to drink to get you started?” she asked, as he sat down.

“Coffee, black,” he said, “and a piece of apple pie.”

“Sorry,” she said, “We’re fresh out of pie, but I can bring you the coffee. You can look at the menu if you want anything else.”

“Coffee will be all then,” Spears said, as he looked up and gave the girl a brief smile.

Things were so much different today. Everywhere that Spears looked, it was if people knew that the immediate danger had passed. Laughter and pleasant conversation hung in the air like banners. Everyone seemed so happy and content.

But all William really had was more questions.

 

* * *

  
  


The End Times had more patrons that usual, and they seemed to be rowdier, almost celebratory, as Grell breezed into the room. He looked around the bar and frowned beneath his scarf when he noticed his usual both was occupied. He started to turn around when a heavy hand fell up on his arm. 

“Don’t leave,” Mick said. His voice was low and almost pleading. “I...I was about to think I wouldn’t see you again.”

“It might have been best if I didn’t come back,” Grell said.

“Nonsense.” Mick guided Grell through the crowd and back to the booth where a younger man with prematurely receding brown hair was flirting with an attractive woman that was quite a bit older. She was happily listening to his poor attempts of sex talk as long as he kept plying her with beer. As Grell approached, the woman laughed too loudly at a joke as she tossed her long, black braid over her shoulder.

“Up you two,” Mick said, “You’ve been here long enough.”

“Aw,” the young man said, “We were just having a good time.”

“And you keep having a good time. Just have it somewhere else.” Mick insisted.

There were some grumbles, but the man and his ‘date’ got up; allowing Grell to slide into his seat. “The usual?” Mick asked.

Grell nodded. “It might be the last time I get to drink it.”

“Don’t say that. There’s no reason for you to go.” Mick sat down opposite of Grell and took his hands in his.

“You don’t understand, darling. I’m going to have to go. There’s nothing for me here now, and...I’ve met an old love.”

“But you don’t have to go,” pleaded Mick.

“I do.” Grell smiled softly from behind the scarf. “It’s complicated.”

“Is it because you’re a vampire?”

Grell gasped loudly as his eyes grew wide. “How did...What made you ask a thing like that?”

“I heard two guys talking in here about vampires, and then there’s been those deaths. I just sort of put two and two together.”

Leaning forward, Grell stared into Mick’s eyes. “You think I’m a vampire, and you’re still asking me to stay?”

“Or to let me come with you.”

“But why?”

Mick let out a shaky breath. “I love you, Grell,” he said, “I’m not an emotional man or even all that could at explaining how I feel, but I knew it the moment you walked in the door. There was just something about you.” He shook his head as he tried to gather his words. “I want to be with you, and I don’t care if I have to do it as vampire or your slave or whatever.”

“You’ve seen too many movies.”

“I haven’t felt this way since Chad died. I don’t even know if I felt this way with him, even though it feels rotten to say that now.” Mick pulled Grell’s hands up to his lips and kissed the fingers gently. “Please say we can be together.”

“Darling, we can’t. It just wouldn’t work out.”

“But…”

“Besides,” Grell continued a he pulled his hands away, “my heart already belongs to another. It wouldn’t even be fair for me to lead you on. I could never love you, Mick. Not in the way you need me to.”

Mick looked down at the table and ran his hand over the rough surface. “I see,” he said, “and there’s nothing I can do to change your mind.”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Well, let me make you that drink. Let me have one last time with you.” He stood up and slowly walked to the bar; each step more pained as if his heart was breaking more with every beat.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Grell was sitting on top of a park bench with his feet resting lightly on the seat as Spears walked up. “Darling, I didn’t think you’d show!” Jumping down, Grell hurried over towards Spears, until Spears held up his hand.

“First off, I am not your darling,” Spears said, “and I’ve only come here to talk. I have no reason to trust you yet.”

“You have no reason not to trust me yet either.”

“Of course I do. You’re a vampire.”

“So?” Grell asked, “Have I ever once attempted to bite you or even hurt you? No. I’ve even saved you. I think that deserves a bit of trust.”

“I suppose,” Spears said, as he sat down.

“Does the cold bother you?” Grell asked, “I forget about it sometimes.”

“Not really,” Spears replied, “I can feel it, but it doesn’t really bother me.” As if to contradict his statement, his breath rose around his head in a frosty cloud as he spoke.

“We can go somewhere else,” Grell said, “It really doesn’t matter to me.”

“I said this is fine.” Spears said, “Look, I just have one thing I want to know from you.”

“What’s that?”

“You’ve said that we’ve met before. In fact, you’ve insisted that we have, and you do know things about me that you have no business knowing. So, tell me. How did we meet? And when did we meet? That’s what I want you to tell me.”

Grell sat down beside Spears and leaned back to stare at the October sky. “It was fall,” he began, “but not cold and nasty like it is now. It was the perfect temperature...for two people to meet and fall in love. I was…”

“Hold it,” Spears interrupted, “I want the real story and not something romanticized. Just tell me plainly what happened.”

“You’re so cruel. After all, I do have the heart of a poet. I have no doubt I could have been a famous author had I taken the time to put pen to paper.”

“You’ve probably had a few authors for dinner,” Spears mumbled.

Grell laughed. “I suppose. Anyway, it was autumn about, oh, 15 maybe 20 years ago. It’s really hard to tell when you’ve lived as long as I have.” Grell tilted his head and looked over at Spears. “But you haven’t changed a bit in all those years. You look exactly the same as you did when I first saw you.”

“I said I didn’t want the romanticized version.”

“But that’s not romanticized. That’s just fact. Anyway, where was I?” Grell looked back up at the sky as his eyes took on a faraway look. “It was Louisiana. I was at a costume party, being bored out of my mind, when you walked in.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 

The party was in full swing as guests dressed in multi-colored garb moved from room to room like brightly colored birds. Conversations were light and joyous, although the alcohol that had been flowing freely was beginning to loosen a few tongues and costumes as a few of the guests had disappeared to do a bit of their sort of trick or treating.

Grell yawned as he leaned against the rail of the grand staircase he was standing upon as he looked out at the crowd. There were a variety of costumes and color, but the people themselves seemed bland and ordinary. Mostly rich men bragging about their wealth; each one trying to top the other. He took a long drink of wine and adjusted his bodice. At least his ‘costume’ of a Victorian vampiress had gotten him more than a few compliments. He had taken hours carefully arranging his hair in a mass of curls and picking out the perfect accessories for the dress. Of course, he received more compliments on his unusual contacts and sharp teeth and more than a few had asked where he gotten such items. Each time, he only smiled and said that it was a secret.

While he was standing on the steps, a man walked in and carefully surveyed the crowd. He was dressed rather plainly in a brown trenchcoat over what appeared to be a black, business styled suit. No one even seemed to notice him as he didn’t carry himself as an aristocrat nor was he striking handsome, but Grell continued to stare as he smiled deeply. For one brief moment, the man turned his eyes Grell’s way. Grell lifted his glass of wine his way, but the man only looked away as he slowly walked into the throng of people.

“So cold, darling,” Grell said, “Just how I like them.”

Grell walked down the steps to follow the man, who still seemed to be looking around almost desperately despite his slow, steady movements. He caught up easily, and tapped him on the shoulders. “Hello, stranger,” Grell said, “What’s a handsome man like you doing at a dull party like this?”

The man straightened his glasses as he barely glanced in Grell’s direction. “I’m looking for someone,” he said, “if you’ll excuse me…”

“Who are you looking for? I know quite a few people here. Maybe I can help you.”

“I doubt that. Now I really must keep looking. I’m quite busy.” He started to walk away, but Grell grabbed his arm.

“You could at least tell me your name,” Grell said.

There was the briefest moment of hesitation. “Spears,” the man replied, before he pulled his arm away and began to push his way through the crowd once more.

“Spears,” Grell repeated, “Hmm.... a good name. I’d like you spear me.” He laughed at his own joke, as he quietly followed Spears from a distance.

Throughout the night, Grell shadowed Spears; doing his best not to be noticed, but it was clear that Spears was becoming more agitated. His steps became sharper and his movements more jerky. His green eyes flashed with frustration as he stomped onto a small porch. Grell picked up a fresh glass of wine for himself and one for Spears as he followed him outside.

Spears was leaning heavily on the railings as Grell approached. “No success?” Grell asked, as he walked over to stand beside him.

“Why are you following me?” Spears demanded, “And no. I’ve had no success. It looks like the man I was looking for has already left, and I don’t think I will be able to locate him before tomorrow night as it is a few hours until dawn.”

“I’m sure you’ll find him,” Grell said, as he handed Spears a glass.

“I don’t know.” Spears took the wine and downed it in a single swallow. “I just don’t know.”

“Why is it so important that you find him?”

“You certainly ask a lot of questions,” Spears retorted sharply. He took a long, deep breath as he stared out into the night. “Do you ever feel...trapped?” he finally asked, “Trapped by some duty or destiny you cannot even understand but you can’t escape.”

“No,” Grell answered quickly, “I did once. In a different place - in a different life, but I’ve put that behind me now. I’m completely free.”

Spears snorted. “Well, I’m not,” he said, “I’m stuck and there’s no real escape. I’ll just quietly do my job until I die and maybe then I’ll be free.” He looked closer at Grell for a moment. “Of course you’d be dressed as a vampire,” he mumbled, as he started to push by Grell.

“You don’t have to leave now, darling,” Grell said, “We could talk.”

“I am not your darling, and I have no desire to talk,” Will said, “I have a job to do.” Without another word, he slipped out and left the party; unnoticed by most of the guests.

But not unnoticed by Grell.

There was only a moment’s hesitation before Grell set aside his glass and ran out into the night to follow Spears. He didn’t even bother removing his costume, nor did he do much to hide his agility or speed. Anyone who saw him would have had quite a story to tell, but everyone was too interested in their party to notice the redhead running through the swamp with such speed his high heel shoes barely seemed to touch the marsh as his hair broke free from the ringlets to stream behind him like a cape.

It wasn’t hard to catch up with Spears as he was slowly walking as he left the swamp and navigated his way through one of the poorer sections of town. Grell frowned as he saw Spears walk into an old hotel that seemed to have a more lively cockroach population than guests. “Surely, you can afford better, darling,” Grell said, as Spears disappeared inside.

The rooms of the hotel were moldy and slowly disintegrating, but at least each apartment was large and sprawling. It didn’t take long for Grell to locate Spears’ room. As Grell clung, unseen, to the second story window, Spears made a phone call as he tossed off his heavy coat. A sword winked in the yellow overhead light, but Spears’ movements were so casual. After hanging up the phone, he took off his shirt before heading to the bathroom. It appeared he was going to take a shower.

The show over for now, Grell breathed on the glass and drew a tiny heart in the condensation. “Darling,” he said, “I don’t know why, but I know there’s something between us already. I just feel it. From the moment we’ve met, I felt something stir inside of me. It was like an old longing I had forgotten.” He sighed before jumping down to the ground and looked for a suitable place nearby to spend the day.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Spears didn’t stir until the following night. He seemed to be following the same pattern of a vampire, and Grell smiled as he stepped outside and started walking down the street. The only thing in that direction was a few old stores and bars. 

Grell had changed out of his costume and was now wearing a light, red jacket over a brown shirt and black pants. His ankle high red boots clicked on the sidewalk as he stepped outside, and he stood there for a moment as he inhaled the crisp air. “It’s a good night for love,” he said, before he rushed silently down the street. Most human eyes would have only seen a flash of color or felt the wind rush passed them. Grell smiled as he rounded the corner and saw Spears walking into an old grocery store.

There were carts outside, and Grell grabbed one before walking inside. He was met with the foul smell of slowly spoiling vegetables and meat, but he kept a smile on his face as he walked down the aisle; pretending to perusing the canned goods but really looking for Spears.

He finally found Spears near the center of the store looking at canned meats. Grell pretended not to notice as he calmly walked down the aisle. The only sounds were the squeaking of the wheels of his cart and the steady clacking of his heels on the already scuffed floor. Spears didn’t look up as Grell approached.

“Why, Mr. Spears!” Grell suddenly exclaimed with fake surprise, “Fancy meeting you here.”

Spears looked up. Initially there was no recognition on his face, but then his eyes widened ever so slowly. “It is a surprise, Mr…” His voice trailed off.

“Grell. I don’t think I gave you my name at the body.” He stepped closer. 

“Grell,” Spears repeated, “Well, nice seeing you again, but I’m afraid I must be going.” He grabbed a few items and headed towards the counter.

Leaving his empty cart, Grell followed. “Still looking for someone?” he asked.

“Pardon?”

“Still looking for someone?” Grell repeated, “You were looking for someone at the party, but you said you must have missed him. Did you ever find him.”

“No.” Spears walked to the counter and placed his few items in front of a sleepy looking cashier. He began to ring up the items slowly and methodically.

“Maybe I can help. I’ve lived her a long time. I might even know who you’re looking for.” Grell leaned closer so that his scent of new perfume could reach Spears’ nose.

“I don’t think so.” Spears stepped away as his body noticeably stiffened. He kept his focus on the cashier and pulled out a rather large wad of bills to pay.

“Just give me a chance,” Grell said. He followed Spears outside and down the street back towards the hotel.

“No. Now, stop following me. I have a lot to do.”

Grell paused and put his hands on his hips. “I thought you wanted to escape all that,” he said.

Spears stopped suddenly, but he didn’t turn around. “Just forget I said all that.”

“But I can’t, darling.”

“I’m not your darling,” Spears said, “And you should forget it. I said a lot of things I didn’t mean and things that just can’t happen.” He sighed as he glanced over his shoulder. “It doesn’t matter if I want to escape, that’s simply not going to happen. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” With a slow, measured step he returned to his hotel, and Grell didn’t follow.

After all, he didn’t have to.

 

* * *

  
  
  


The following night was overcast, but Grell saw Spears clearly as he left the hotel and walk quickly down the street. “Where are you going to now?” Grell asked aloud, as he removed his red framed glasses and put on the dark shades. Both were prescription as, even as a vampire, Grell was nearsighted, but the darker glasses hid the unusual glow of his eyes. When Spears turned the corner, Grell leaped from a broken window to touch down lightly in the street. As stealthily as a cat, Grell slipped down the street and peered around the corner to watch Spears.

There was little of interest down this particular street, and Grell cocked his head in a curious manner when he saw Spears enter the cemetery. Like many in this area, this cemetery was old but still well visited. At least, it was well visited during the day. At this time of night, it was vacant and silent. There weren’t even teenagers trying to prove their bravery by sneaking around the ancient vaults, which was probably the best for Grell. Once Spears was out of sight, Grell walked through the rusted gate and began to slowly yet steadily make his way down the paths.

They met at a rather large mausoleum  in the center of the center. Spears only showed mild surprise when he saw Grell, was grinning broadly.

“Well, hello Mr. Spears.”

Spears shook his head as he adjusted his glasses. “You aren’t going to tell me you were just in the neighborhood, are you?”

“Well maybe I was.”

There was a long sigh from Spears. “Please, leave me alone and let me do my work, Grell. I don’t have time for this nonsense.”

“This isn’t nonsense, darling. This is fate. Destiny.”

Spears’ face paled slightly as his gaze shifted off into the distance. “What would you know about destiny?” he asked.

“You’d be surprised. After all, I learned to shape my own.” Grell laughed as he leaned against a gnarled tree that looked as dead as any of the residents of the cemetery. “And I know how to go after what I want and what I know should be mine.”

“Honestly,” Spears mumbled, “Why do you keep following me?”

“Don’t you feel it, darling? Don’t you feel what’s between us?”

“All I feel is annoyance.”

“That’s what you say, but look at me. Can you genuinely tell me you feel nothing when you look at me?” He reached forward and took Spears’ hand. “Can you?”

Spears turned around and opened his mouth to say something before he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what I feel,” he says, “Maybe I do feel something...besides annoyance, but it doesn’t matter.”

“Why not?”

“Because I have a job to do.” A soft noise in the underbrush captured his attention and he peered into the darkness. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Spears walked away. Grell continue to follow him, but he remained a discreet distance behind and he made no sounds. It was unclear whether Spears knew he was being followed or not, but but both returned to their sleeping quarters before the sun arose the next morning.

 

 

* * *

  
  


For almost a week, Grell followed Spears. Sometimes he made his presence known, and they would have the same sort of brief conversation, but often Grell choose to stalk his prey silently. It was a moonless night when Spears walked into the swamp without any sort of flashlight or torch. While Grell had no issues seeing in the dark, it was strange and dangerous move for anyone else. Still, he held back and move through the thick vines and muck of the swamp slowly so as not to alert Spears.

There was a scream ahead that didn’t sound precisely human, and Grell leaped into action. “Hang on, darling!” he cried as he moved into the clearing, but he was soon frozen by what he saw. “Darling?” he asked, as his eyes drank in the scene.

Spears was breathing heavily as he stood over the decapitated vampire; his sword shaking slightly as he slowly regained his bearings. His posture straightened slightly as he turned to face Grell.

Grell was standing there beside an old tree; staring at him without moving. Even with his dark glasses, it was clear that his eyes were wide with surprise and shock. “What did you do?” he asked.

“My job,” Spears said, “Maybe even my destiny.” He adjusted his glasses with one blood stained hand. “I am a vampire hunter. It’s what I’ve been trained to do my entire life, even though this is the first time I’ve actually killed one.”

“But why did you kill him?” Grell asked.

Spears shook his head. “He was a monster. A creature. He wasn’t human anymore, and he needed to be killed.”

Grell took off his glasses and pulled down the neck of his turtleneck sweater. Green, gold eyes glowed in the dim light as the moon played off his sharp teeth. “What about me, Spears? Am I a monster?”

There was a moment of silence as Spears steadied his sword. “You’re...you’re a vampire,” he managed.

“Do you have to kill me then?”

“Yes. Like I said, it’s my destiny.”

“Says who?” Grell demanded, “What sort of destiny is that?”

“It was the job I was trained to do. It’s all I know. I have to do this.”

“Why? Because someone told you that you had to?”

“Because…” Spears faltered. “Because you are a monster. You kill people. Are you going to deny that?”

“I’ve done what I’ve had to to survive,” Grell answered, “But look at me. Am I really a monster?” He stepped closer. “I love you, darling. I have since the moment I first saw you. Can a monster love?”

“I don’t know,” Spears said, “but I know I have to kill you. I had never seen a vampire before him...before you, but I know what I have to do.” He stepped forward and his sword winked in the moonlight. “Why did you have to follow me?”

“Because I love you.”

“I’m not sure I believe in love.”

Grell shook his head. “Then maybe I’m not the one who’s a monster.”

Spears stood there as the muscles in his face contorted. The sword fell from his hands and into the mud and dirt. “I don’t want to do this,” he said, “I’m tired of this life. This duty. I want to be free. I feel like I’m being punished for a crime I don’t even remember committing.”

“You can be free, darling,” Grell said, as he stepped forward, “You could come with me.”

“But you kill people.”

“I only hunt to survive,” Grell said, “and I’m not greedy. I have to kill the people whom I drink from or they would turn into vampires as well, so I don’t have an option.”

“You could drink from me,” Spears said.

“Pardon?”

“I’m immune to vampire venom,” he said, “Just like my father and my grandfather. That’s why we were all destined to be vampire hunters. In fact, my grandfather chose the name ‘Spears’ because he had speared so many vampires with a stake.” He sighed. “At least, that’s what I’ve been told.” He was shaking as he looked at Grell. “I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. I should just kill you.”

“But you don’t want to.”

“No. I’ve never felt like this before. At least, I don’t think I have.”

“You don’t know much about yourself?

“Only what I’ve been told.”

“Told? Don’t you know anything for sure?”

“No,” Spears said, “I’ve spent all my life in a facility training for this. I’ve never seen my father or any of my family.”

“That’s so sad,” Grell said. He was standing beside Spears now, and he gently touched his arm. “I was serious. You could run away from me. If I have you with me, I won’t have to hunt or kill anyone. I’ll just drink from you if I’m hungry, and we can be happy.”

“How do I know you won’t tire of me and just kill me?”

“That’s part of the excitement darling. I could ask you the same thing.” She smiled as he ran his finger down Spears’ face. “But I know I won’t tire of you. I’ve never felt something like this. Something...so big. I’ve been a romantic since I can remember, but I’m not sure I believed in love in first sight until now.”

“You’re talking foolishness.”

“Maybe, but that’s okay. I just feel like this was all meant to be. You’re wanting an escape and you can’t become a vampire hunter. I’m longing for love and romance. We’re perfect for each other.”

“I...I just want an escape,” Spears said.

“And that’s what I’m offering. Will you run away with me?”

Spears inhaled deeply and exhaled it through his nose. “Yes,” he said, before laughing bitterly. “I can’t believe I’m agree to this. It’s suicide.” 

“But you still want to go with me?”

“Yes. Maybe...this does feel...right somehow. But I need to do one thing first. I’m not going to simply run. I’m going to tell my boss my plans. He won’t like it, but I’m not going to let him stop me. I...I have to do this for myself.” He ran a hand through his hair nervously. “I’ll meet you tomorrow night after I talk to him.”

“That sounds wonderful, darling. Where should we meet?”

“Let’s meet by the house that was hosting that party,” Spears said, “where we met for the first time.”

Grell’s lips curled upward in a cheshire grin. “And you said you weren’t a romantic.”

“I’m just being practical,” Spears said, “It’s one of the few locations that I’m sure we both know.” He adjusted his glasses. “I will see you tomorrow.”

Perhaps driven purely by impulse, Grell suddenly leaned forward and kissed Spears directly on the lips. “Tomorrow then,” he said. With a soft laugh, he danced away like some sort of imp or fairy.

 

* * *

  
  
  


“I never showed,” Spears guessed.

Grell shook his head. “I waited all the next night. I felt so nervous and eager - like a bride on her honeymoon night, but my dear groom never showed. I came back the next night as well, but it was clear that I had been stood up. I was broken-hearted, but I moved on. I left Louisiana shortly after that and started new lives in new cities. Again and again.” His eyes shimmered with uncried tears. “But I never forgot about you.”

“I’m sorry,” Spears said, “I suppose I do believe you, and I’m sorry for what happened. I still don’t know how I forgot it all. Either way, I have to confront Undertaker and figure out the truth.”

“What if he does something to you again? Make you forget it all?”

“He won’t,” Spears said.

Grell stood up suddenly and stood directly in front of Spears. “I’m going too,” he said, “Not only to protect you, but I have questions as well. After all, he is the one who made me what I am, so it makes no sense to hunt me down and try to kill me.”

“If I say no, you’ll just follow me again, won’t you?”

“Yes.”

Spears stood up and shook his head. “We’ll leave tomorrow then,” he said, “to find our answers.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

The train pulled into the station only a few minutes late; the sleepy, early morning crowd slowly rising to their feet to move closer to the platform. Spears stood among them; also yawning and looking around with bleary eyes. It had been some time since he had gotten a full night’s sleep, and the effects were written clearly on his normally studious face. He carried no bag or package as he walked forward.

“Hello there, Spears,” Othello said, “Fancy meeting you here.”

Only the tiniest bit of surprise registered on Spears’ face as his eyebrows raised minutely and there was a single, quick blink. “Hello, Othello,” he said, “I’m more surprised to see you here actually. Do the police have a case here at the station that require forensics?”

Othello leaned back and placed his hands behind his hands to stretch. “No,” he said, “but I’m not really with the police anymore. That job wasn’t going anywhere anyway. It was rather boring to someone with my intellect anyway.” His eyes sparkled behind his small framed glasses. “I’m off to start a new life.”

“It seems a bit foolish to leave behind a good career,” Spears said. The train was boarding now, and he took a few steps towards it.

“It’s not foolish,” Othello replied, “In fact, it’s probably one of the smartest things I’ve ever done.” He smiled as he caught up to Spears. “Are you taking this train too?” he asked, “Good. We can share a car.”

Like an excited, young boy, he ran ahead and stopped just shy of the train to turn back and wave at Spears. It was clear that he wasn’t about to take no for answer. 

“Honestly,” Spears said, as he simply shook his head and boarded the train with Othello in tow.

They found a car easily enough, and it seemed there were few riders who had chosen the five a.m. train. Perhaps it was because they had no desire to board the train when it was so cold and dark, but either way the train was only sparsely populated. Spears sat down on a soft, plush seat as Othello sat on the one opposite to him. Neither man was carrying a bag or a suitcase.

“I must say that I’m shocked I’d see you on a train leaving the city,” Othello said, “What with you having a job to do.”

“While it is not of your business, I finished my job.”

“Is that so?” Othello asked.

“It is.”

“And what are you up to now?” questioned Othello.

Before Spears could answer, there was a knock at the door before it was slid open. Grell was standing there, but he was fully disguised with a scarf and glasses. No one could have seen he was a vampire by appearance alone. Even through the scarf, it was clear that he smiled at Spears, but his smile quickly melted when he saw Othello. Gracefully, he entered the car and sat down next to Spears.

“Hello, boys,” he said, “Where are you two off to on this chilly morning.”

Spears didn’t answer, but Othello’s grin widened and his eyes seemed to grow even brighter. “I’m off to start a new life,” he said, “New opportunities and all that.”

“Sounds exciting,” Grell replied, “I think it’s good idea for everyone to try something new.” He turned to Spears. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Only if it’s reasonable,” Spears said.

Othello laughed. “What is reasonable?” he asked, “I mean is it reasonable to run out on your employer. I don’t think Undertaker is going to like any of this. I mean, a hunter running off with a vampire.”

“What do you know about any of that?” Spears demanded.

“I had a little visit from Undertaker night before last,” Othello said, “It seems he didn’t trust you. After all, he thought you were going to take care of a certain redheaded vampire, and instead you kill another.” He turned towards Grell and gave a fake salute. “And I take that this is the infamous Grell.”

“And what did Undertaker order you to do?” Spears asked.

“I’m just here to make sure you stay on task,” Othello said, “Kill Grell and everything goes back to normal.”

“I don’t even know what normal is!” Spears exclaimed, as he jumped to his feet and unsheathed his sword. “Get out of here  and leave us alone, or I will kill you. My business has nothing to do with you.”

Othello smiled and it became clear that his teeth were becoming sharper with each passing second as the glow in his eyes became more obvious. “I’m afraid it’s my business now,” he said, as he also stood. “It’s going to be hard to kill me now. Undertaker has given me powers and immortality. With my brains, who knows how far I’ll go. Now, either you kill Grell or I will.”

Spears positioned himself to leap forward, but Grell was already in motion. Even in the small space, he moved so fast that he was a blur as he pinned Othello to the wall. Grell leaned forward, his shark like teeth just inches from Othello’s neck. “You think you’re so strong and powerful, but you are just a weak fool. You always were. Besides, I know something that you don’t know. The blood of a young vampire is the most delicious and quite the delicacy.” Grell leaned forward to bite.

“Stop!” Spears yelled.

Grell paused. “What?” he asked, “Why did you stop me?”

“I don’t want you to kill him,” Spears answered.

“Why not? If we don’t, he’s going to try to kill us or go straight to Undertaker. We have to take care of him now.”

“I don’t want you to kill him,” Spears repeated, “I...I don’t want to watch you turn into some sort of animal.”

Grell blinked a few times. “You’re scared of that side of me, aren’t you?” he asked, “A part of you loves my freedom, but you’re also afraid of the beast.”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m sorry, darling. The two are linked. Besides, do you have a better idea? And just what were you doing to do with your sword there? Weren’t you going to kill him yourself?”

“I was,” Spears admitted, “but that’s different.”

“How?”

“I don’t care if I get blood on my hands,” Spears said, “but I don’t want the same for you.” He looked at the ground as he helplessly searched for the words. “I...I just don’t want that for you.”

“Darling,” Grell began, “I’m far from innocent, and there’s more blood on my hands than you can imagine. You can’t save me. I don’t even want to be saved.”

“You could just let me go,” Othello said, as he looked between the two with wide, frightened eyes, “I won’t say anything. I promise. I’ll just go and hide. Better yet, I’ll tell Undertaker that Spears is just on the hunt right now. He’ll believe me.”

With a growl, Grell slammed Othello’s head into the wall; knocking him out. “I just couldn’t stand listening to him anymore,” he said, as the newly made vampire slumped to the floor.

Spears put his sword up as he produced a pair of handcuffs from another pocket of his coat. “We’ll let him live for the time being,” he said, “Maybe he can be useful later.” Grell put Othello back up on the seat and arranged his body so that he looked like he was sleeping. His hands were cuffed behind his back.

“I think this is a mistake,” Grell said, “but I’ll go along with it for now. I just hope it doesn’t come back to bite us later.”

“Literally,” Spears added.

With Othello taken care of, Spears sat down heavily on the seat and leaned back slightly to rest. Grell sat down beside him, and carefully shifted his gaze between Spears and Othello as the train raced down the tracks.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The hay had grown musty as it clung to their hair and their skin. Spears sneezed several times, but it only seemed to make the dust swirl more. Someone in the dark was laughing happily as if finding his sneezing amusing, but the chaff was only growing thicker. It began to cloud the air, and Spears reached for his companion.

But there was another hand reaching for him.

Spears didn’t scream. He didn’t cry out or even beg. He hung his head slightly as he was ready to accept. “Just spare him,” he said, but his own words sounded distant in his ears as he was dragged from his bed of hair and straw. In the moonlight, he saw that he was naked. Desperately, he tried to cover himself the best he could, but his hands were slapped away roughly.

“None of that,” instructed an invisible speaker, “None of that. After all, what is shame? What is its purpose? Shame is nothing but a mistake, and I shall rid you of that. Allow me to do that for you?”

“Do I have a choice?” Spears asked.

“No.” The short answer was followed by a laugh as inhumanly strong hands grabbed him. A pair of reddish eyes glowed in the darkness, but those did not belong to the speaker. He was shoved into a cart and tied down with strong rope that bit at his ankles and wrists. Someone else was be done the same way, but they were cursing loudly. Someone should have heard them, but Spears could hear the sounds of a party. No doubt all that noise was drowning out their cries.

“I’m going to cure you of all the usual ails,” announced the same voice from before, “starting with shame. Soon, you will be a brand new man. Doesn’t that sound exciting?”

The sounds of horses hooves and the wheels of the cart rolling down the bumpy road didn’t completely cover the sound of the man’s laughter as Spears was driven away.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Spears awoke suddenly as he looked about the small car. Grell smiled at him, and patted his hand.

“Were you having a nightmare, darling?” Grell asked.

“I think so,” Spears, “or it might be memory. I’m not sure. I’m not sure of anything anymore.” He sighed heavily as he looked at the window. “Why are the blinds drawn?” he asked.

“The sun,” Grell answered, “I don’t turn to dust like the legends, but it does burn and irritate my skin and it hurts my eyes. I thought it would be best to just close the blinds.” He looked over at Othello. “I bet our new friend appreciates it too.”

“Is he still out?” Spears asked.

Grell nodded. “I hit him hard, and he’s really not all that strong yet. The longer you are a vampire, the stronger and powerful you become, and he’s still only a baby. He’s not much stronger than he was when he was human, and that was pretty weak.” He laughed softly. “So tell me about that dream.”

Spears rubbed his head. “I was in hay. I’m not sure why, but I was lying in it - covered in it even. It’s all in the air. There’s someone there with me. They seem happy because they’re laughing, but I can’t see them. Suddenly there’s someone else there. He pulls me out of the hay and I see I’m naked. I tried to cover myself, but he starts going on how he’s going to cure me of my shame, or something like that. After that, I’m tied up and being hauled off somewhere.”

“That was some dream.”

“And it’s not the only strange dream I’ve had lately. I had one the other day where I’m in a facility. I think it’s the facility I was raised in, but the room seems different. It’s just a big room with doors. A door is opened and this vampire comes out. It’s attacking me, and it gets the upper hand. It even bites me I think, but Undertaker is there. He stops the vampire somehow and telling me how it’s nothing more than a monster. I’m listening, but then I look down and see this vampire is just a boy. I feel sorry for him even though all I’m being told is how it’s just this heartless creature.” Spears leaned back in his seat. “I think it’s a memory, but it also doesn’t seem to fit. I mean, if that’s true, then why can’t I shake the feeling that I had never seen a vampire before you.”

“I told you,” Grell said, “That man, Undertaker, did something to your mind, and now you see he is a vampire.” He motioned towards Othello.

“Or at least he can turn people into vampires. You say he was the one who turned you. How did that happen?”

“Oh, that’s ancient history.”

“Tell me,” Spears insisted, “I want to know.”

“Why?”

“Look, Grell. You want me to trust you. Right?”

“Right.”

“Then tell me more about yourself so I can trust you, or at least try to. I want to know more about how you became what you are.”

Grell sighed. “It isn’t a very exciting story,” he said. There was a long pause as Grell looked up at the ceiling as if the words he was looking for had been written on the tiles. “I suppose it sounds cliche to say it’s all like a dream, but my human life really is like that. It was so long ago. I can remember it, but it’s more like remembering the details of a movie that I watched rather than something that actually happened.”

“How long ago was it?”

“About 200 years ago I think,” Grell said, “That’s what I mean. It was so long ago, but there are a few things I remember well.” He took a long deep breath. “My family had a good name and reputation, but my father was a drunk. They didn’t call it back then, but let’s call a spade a spade. He was a drunk, and he drank away everything we should have had. Our fine home had fallen into disrepair, and there was rarely enough food. All the servants had been let go a long time before. Most people didn’t know how bad it really was, and we were all too proud to say anything.”

There was a long pause where neither of them spoke. Spears reached out to touch Grell, but his hands paused just a few inches from making contact.

“Some man wanted to go into business with my father because he liked the family name and reputation,” Grell continued, “He made a deal that I would marry his daughter. Everyone loved this idea, and suddenly I was supposed to become some sort of savior. I would rescue my family from the spot we were in by just marrying some woman I didn’t love. I barely even knew her.”

“Didn’t you protest?” Spears asked.

“Not back then,” Grell said, “I was different when I was human. I was shy and meek. You wouldn’t have even recognized me. I had all the same fire I do now, but it was buried so deep that I was just ready to meekly accept my fate. I said yes to the marriage like I was accepting my own funeral.”

Grell stood up and attempted to pace, but he could only take two steps before turning around. “There was a party that night,” he said, “to celebrate the wedding. I couldn’t stand to see it all, so I went outside for a walk. That’s when IT happened. That’s when my life changed forever.”

“Undertaker?”

“He was called Cedric Rosenberry back then,” Grell said, “although I’m not sure if that was his real name or another fake. He was a local mortician, but the only people who went to him were those too poor to afford anything better...or those who wanted to take care of someone without anyone knowing about it. There were a lot of rumors about him. Rumors that he did untoward things with dead bodies, but no one knew for sure.”

Grell sat back down as he turned towards Spears. “I haven’t even thought about all this in many years, and I don’t think I’ve ever told someone the full story.”

“Take your time,” Spears said, reaching out once more. This time his hands made contact with Grell’s shaking shoulders.

“I was standing by the old Stanford bridge,” Grell finally continued, “and just staring up at the sky when Cedric, Undertaker, approached me…”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


The moon was hiding behind a cloud, as if even it was embarrassed to look down upon the shameful scene. Behind Grell, the party was in full swing as the sounds of laughter drifted out into the night. His father’s drunken voice rose above the others, and Grell winced as the sound accosted his ears. Tears of frustration formed in his eyes and finally began to run down his pale cheeks. “My life is over,” he said aloud to the moonless sky.

“Why do you say that?” asked someone nearby, “You are quite young yet after all. I would think you have a lot of life left, and I’m a bit of an expert on the subject.”

Grell hastily wiped away his tears before turning to face the man wearing black funerary garb. “Mr. Rosenberry,” Grell said, “I didn’t know you were there.”

“Please call me Cedric. So, tell me why were you crying?”

“I wasn’t,” Grell lied.

Cedric laughed softly. “You are not an experienced liar, but I suppose that be a good trait.” He walked up behind Grell and wrapped his arms around him gently. “I can help you,” he whispered, “I can help you to be free. Would you like that?””

“What are you doing?” Grell asked.

“I’m merely making you and offer.” Cedric pulled Grell close and licked the soft skin of his neck. “Just say you want to be free, and I will do that for you.”

Grell closed his eyes. “I want to be free,” he said.

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

Cedric nibbled his neck briefly before suddenly biting. Grell tried to cry out as the sharp teeth pierced his skin, but Cedric has covered his mouth. The pain soon faded as new sensations took its place. Cedric had moved his hand as he drank Grell’s blood.

“I can see my family,” Grell whispered, “and all that has happened. My life is truly flashing before my eyes, but I no longer care if I die.” He took a deep breath, as his knees began to buckle. “I have felt pleasure,” he said, “for the first time.” He moaned softly before collapsing against Cedric; his final thoughts before losing consciousness those of peace.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Grell had no idea how long he was out, but he later awoke in a dark, damp place. He was lying on a hard slab of some sort, and he slowly sat up. 

“Take your time,” Cedric said, “I’m not sure how long the process takes, but it is a bit rough on the body at first.”

“Process?” Grell asked.

“Becoming a vampire,” Cedric answered.

Grell laughed. “You are insane,” he said, as he started to slide off of the hard surface, which he now saw was a slab for preparing bodies for burial.

Cedric ran over to him and caught him before he fell. “I told you to be careful,” he said, “You shouldn’t try to walk just yet.” 

Grell opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped as he looked at Cedric’s face. The man’s eyes were usually hidden by a thick fringe of silvery hair, but the bangs had been pushed aside so that Grell now found himself looking into a pair of glowing, green-gold eyes. “Gorgeous,” he said.

Cedric chuckled. “If you mean my eyes,” he said, “Yours have already started to glow and will look the same as mine soon enough.” He sat Grell back up on the slab.

“Were you serious?” Grell asked, “About making me a vampire?”

“Yes,” Cedric said.

“But why?” Grell asked, “Why me? I was so boring and average. And does that make me a monster now? A shame before God?”

Cedric took hold of Grell’s trembling hands. “Slow down, my dear. I’ll answer all your questions, but you have to give me time.” He stroked Grell’s face for a few minutes. “First, you are far from boring. Anyone with eyes could see that, and that is why I chose you. You are the first. You could say you are an experiment of sorts, but you are quite special.”

“Experiment? What do you mean?”

“Never mind,” Cedric said, “And you are no monster. You are now more than human. You have risen above a mere mortal. There are nothing more than prey. Do you understand. You are more? Not even God can judge you now since you are not his simple creation. You are an immortal being who can walk Earth forever. How does that sound?”

“It sounds...good,” Grell said, “Although I don’t know how to be a vampire. I only know what I’ve heard of in legends.”

“Don’t worry about that. You have me, and I will help you.”  Cedric cupped the back of Grell’s head and brought him forward for a kiss.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Spears hand stopped; tangled for a moment in Grell’s hair. “Were you lovers?” he asked.

Othello moaned as he slowly began to sit up, It was difficult with his hands still bound by the cuffs, but he finally made it to an upright position. Blinking, it was clear his eyes had taken on more of a vampiric glow and his teeth were sharper. “What’s going on here?” he asked groggily. 

“Debating about whether or not we should let you live,” Grell answered, “Personally, I think we should kill you now.”

Spears looked over at Grell briefly. “And I’ll let him kill you,” he said, “Unless you can help us. What is Undertaker’s plan here? What do you know?”

“I don’t know anything!” Othello cried.

“Then that’s a real shame,” Grell said, as he slid across the aisle and sat down beside Othello. “A real shame.”

“How did you meet Undertaker?” Spears asked.

“One of his men approached me the other day,” Othello said, “A tall man with black hair. He said to look for you and give you some information about the case. He said he’d make it worth my while later. I didn’t think I had anything to lose, so I agreed.”

“This tall man,” Spears began, “Did he have reddish-brown eyes?”

“Yes. That’s him!”

“Sebastian,” Spears said.

“Who’s Sebastian?” Grell asked.

“One of Undertaker’s henchman, or rather the main one,” Spear said, “He’s not someone you want to tangle with. I have no idea just how strong he truly is, but I wouldn’t want to be the one to fight him.” He looks over at Othello. “When were you turned into a vampire?”

“After you killed that other vampire. Undertaker and that other guy, uh, Sebastian, showed up at my house. Undertaker said he didn’t trust you because he knew there was another vampire here, and that there had been trouble in the past when you had run into Grell. He made this offer of immortality if I’d just keep an eye on you to see what you were up to.”

“And how did you know I would be at the train station this morning?”

“I followed you from your room,” Othello said, “I had seen you meet with Grell before, so I figured you too had something planned.”

“Have you told Undertaker any of this?” Spears asked.

Othello shook his head. “I was waiting until I knew for sure,” he said, “I haven’t called him yet. I swear!”

Spears sighed and leaned back in his seat. “So, what should we do now?”

“I told you,” Grell said, “We should kill him.”

“Is that your solution for everything?”

“Darling, if we don’t kill him, he’s a liability. We have to keep an eye on him. If he escapes, he’ll run to Undertaker or he might try to kill us.”

“I won’t do that,” Othello said.

“Oh, hush up you!” Grell spat.

“Enough,” Spears said, as he held up his hands. “We can’t just kill him, Grell,” he said, “What are we going to do with a dead body on a train? I think it’s best for us to wait until we get to our next stop and then we’ll figure out what to do.”

Grell looked from Spears to Othello and back again. “If you think so,” he said, as he tossed up his hands, “but I think you’re making a mistake.” Grell moved back to sit beside Spears. “Now, I do need a nap. Wake me up if anything happens.”

“I will,” Spears agree.

Grell smiled as he closed his eyes. Soon he fell into a light sleep. The movement of the train caused his body to sway slightly, and he fell onto Spears’ shoulder.

And Spears made no effort to move away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 

The train steadily traveled down the tracks, but it was mostly quiet in the small car. Grell was sleeping; snoring softly as leaned against Spears’ shoulder. Spears was sitting silently as he simply stared at Othello, who was returning his stare. Glowing eyes met hard green irises as the two men stared at each other evenly. Neither was giving an inch, as the train gently rocked and jostled.

“This really is futile,” Othello said.

“What is ‘futile?’” 

“Running away. Undertaker’s got men everywhere, and they’re looking for you. He’ll find you soon enough.”

Spears shrugged. “Perhaps he will, but that doesn’t mean this is all futile. I have my reasons, although I’m sure you wouldn’t understand.”

“I think it’s you who don’t understand,” said Othello, “You see, Undertaker knew you were up to something. That’s why he sent me to follow you, and I told him you were at the train station.” He laughed as he leaned back in his seat. “He knows where you’re at, and it’s only a matter of time before he strikes.”

“What?” Spears demanded, as he stood to his feet. Grell slipped down in the seat, but didn’t appear to wake.

“I called him from the train station,” Othello reiterated, “right after you bought your ticket, and I saw your little redhead friend sneaking about. I told him everything.” He smiled broadly. “You’re already caught, my friend. You should just release me. We’ll kill Red there, and I’m sure all will be forgiven. Undertaker may even reward both of us. I think he’s been after that one for some time.”

“You...fool,” Spears managed, “Undertaker isn’t in the business of rewarding anyone. He only knows how to use. He’ll just make sure I return to hunting vampires, and you’re name will be at the top of my list. How can you trust him?”

“You don’t understand how the world works,” Othello said, “Undertaker needs my talents. You’re the one who will be obsolete one day. If I were you, I’d just play like a good boy until then so he might have some pity.”

Spears hand went inside his coat to grab his sword. “I understand more than you.”

Othello stared at him directly, and his eyes took on a harder more luminous glow. “You should release me,” he said, “Take off the handcuffs and let me go. I’ll let Undertaker know what you did. Understand?”

“Why should I release you?” Spears said.

Othello frowned. “Just obey me,” he sputtered, “Take off the handcuffs and let me go.”

“You’re not making any sense,” Spears said.

“He’s trying to hypnotize you,” Grell said, as he sat up. It was clear he had been awake for at least the last few minutes. “Although he doesn’t seem to be very good at it.” He laughed as he ran his hand through his long hair. “A failure as a human and as a vampire. Completely pathetic.”

“But Undertaker showed me how,” Othello said, “That’s how I was able to quit my job so easily. It worked before.” HIs voice was growing higher in pitch and he began to rock back and forth. “Why isn’t it working on you?”

“Because, you are pathetic, just like I said,” Grell said. He stood up and crossed his arms as he stared down at Othello, “And you always will be.”

“I’m not pathetic!” Othello roared. With a sudden burst of strength, he jerked his arms and the handcuffs shattered. Snarling like a rabid beast, he lunged at Grell.

Spears’ sword flashed in the light as he swung it around and decapitated Othello in one swift movement. Blood splattered onto the ceiling and walls as the headless body stood for a brief moment before falling to the floor. The head landed on the far side of the room.

“What a mess,” Grell said, “What should we do? We can’t hide all this. I know how to hide bodies, but there’s no way we can clean all this up.”

“We aren’t going to try to.”

Grell raised an eyebrow. “But if we don’t, Undertaker will know we were on this train and we killed his lackey.” 

“He already knows,” Spears said, “I don’t think Othello was lying about that.” He grabbed Grell’s hand. “We have to get off this train NOW.”

“Whatever you say, darling.”

“I’m not your darling,” William said, but he held on to Grell’s hands tightly as they left the bar. Thankfully there was no one in the hallway as they hurried to the back of the train as both of them had Othello’s blood splattered on their faces and clothes. It was eerily quiet as they slipped into baggage car and out the rear door.

“We’ll have to look for a good place to jump,” Spears said, “Something with a hopefully soft landing.”

Grell smiled. “Don’t worry about that, darling” he said, “This time, just hold on tight to me.”

“I told you I’m not your daaarrrrllll…” Spears started to say, but his voice was lost in a yell when Grell suddenly jumped. Through the air and through the trees. Grell’s jump was graceful and completely without fear or hesitation. It was truly free.

They landed softly in a grassy green field, but Grell immediately covered his head with his arms. “The sun,” he said, “It’s too bright here. Even with my glasses, it’s hard to see, and it’s burning my face.”

“We’ll have to find shelter,” Spears said.

He took off his heavy coat and put it over Grell’s head to provide a little more protection as they headed out into the woods. It was a peaceful, quiet place as the frost cover grass crackled under their feet and the silent trees raised their barren arms all around them. There was no real way to tell which way they were going as they traveled deeper into the wooded area.

After some time, they came to an old house. It had been a grand house in its day; two stories with large windows and a grand porch, but it was slowly sagging under its weight. Still, it would provide some shelter, so Spears guided them inside.

“How is this?” he asked.

Grell shrugged off the heavy coat. “It’s perfect...if I was a ghost,” he said.

Spears smiled slightly and softly laughed for the first time since their meeting.

“Are you...are you laughing?” Grell asked.

“I’m sorry,” Spears said, “I know that shouldn’t have struck me as funny, but it did. I suppose this does look like a good place to haunt.”

“It was a beautiful house at one time,” Grell said, “Did you know that I often stay in places like this? In better shape, but similar to this.”

“Do you?”

Grell nodded. “I’ve always wanted my mansion - the family home my father had lost. I like to find abandoned mansions to stay in, although it’s becoming more difficult.” He sighed. “I suppose I’m just too sentimental.”

“Maybe,” Spears said, “I saw a creek outside. I’m going to try and wash up and then see if I can find a town in this area. Maybe I can find us a better place to stay.”

Grell pouted. “You weren’t supposed to agree so easily,” he said, but Spears had already stepped outside.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Grell was lying on the floor in front of the empty fireplace when Spears reentered the run-down mansion. His soft snores filled the room, and Spears simply stood and looked down at him for several minutes. Grell looked peaceful, serene, and more like an angel than some sort of blood sucking monster. Finally, Spears cleared his throat loudly to wake Grell as he set a few bags down on the floor.

“Are you back already?” Grell asked, yawning as he sat up, “I guess I fell asleep.”

“Apparently you did,” Spears said, “You should be more careful. What if Undertaker had more goons tracking us? You would be vulnerable prey to them.”

Grell laughed as he stretched. “Darling, vulnerable and prey are two words that simply do not describe me.” He leaned towards the bags. “What did you get.”

Spears kneeled in the floor. “I bought us some clean clothes,” he said, “I was able to cover my shirt with my coat, but there are still blood stains. I also got you a new shirt as well, although I’m afraid I had to guess at your size.” He reached into the bag and pulled out a red turtleneck.

Grell squealed as he took the shirt from Spears. “Oh, darling. Do you know how long it’s been since someone has given me a gift?”

“I told you before I’m not your darling,” Spears said, “And the shirt is a necessity. Although we will be traveling mostly at night, we want to fit in as best we can. I think Othello was right that Undertaker has men everywhere, and they are looking for us right now. We don’t need to make their job any easier.”

Grell quickly unbuttoned his shirt revealing pale skin and a slender yet surprisingly muscular torso. His belly button had been pierced, and the brilliant light of a ruby twinkled in the dim light. Spears quickly looked away as Grell removed the shirt and put on the new turtleneck. “You did a good job,” he said, “It fits quite nicely. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Spears said, “You still have some blood on your face.” He pulled out a pack of cleaning wipes like those that could be used on an infant and handed them to Grell. “You need to clean up as best as you can.”

Grell nodded and took the wipes. He began wiping his face. It was clear he was wearing makeup before as each time he cleaned, new freckles emerged; especially across the bridge of his nose. “Did I get it all?”

“There’s still some on your right cheek.”

Grell wiped his cheek. “How about now?”

“There’s still a few drops,” Spears said, “Here. I’ll get it.” He took the cloth from Grell and gently began wiping the fair cheek. He leaned closer until their faces were nearly touching as he made sure to not only wipe away the blood, but also the makeup. Soon, he found himself so close to Grell that their noses were nearly touching, and their eyes were locked.

“Darling,” Grell whispered, and leaned closer. Soft lips touched Spears’ and he didn’t move away. Instead he returned the kiss. It was a hesitant, gentle kiss as Grell wrapped his arms around Spears.  

Suddenly, Spears pushed away and he stood up. “No,” he said, “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“What’s wrong?” Grell asked, “Don’t you want to kiss me? I know I want to kiss you...and more.”

“It’s not that,” Spears said, “It doesn’t even matter if I want to kiss you.”

“Yes, it does!”

“No,” Spears said, “Don’t you understand that I have no memory?”

Grell smiled. “All the better. I’ll be your first then.”

“This isn’t a joking matter, Grell. I have no real memories. I don’t know who I am, or even what I’m really supposed to be doing. I shouldn’t be wasting my time kissing you or anyone else no matter what I want or feel.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself,” Grell said, as he stood up and walked over to Spears. “Sometimes it’s all about what you want in the moment. You have to be selfish sometimes. We’ll do what we can to figure out what you’ve forgotten, but we can’t do that now.”

“You have plenty of memories, don’t you? Come to think of it, you didn’t answer my question earlier.’

“What question was that?”

“Were you and Undertaker lovers?”

Grell sighed. “Are you still going on about that?” he asked. He crossed the room and leaned against the open door frame. The sun was just beginning its path towards the west, and the world was taking on a slightly golden glow.

“I thought I wanted to know,” Spears said, “Although, now I’m not so sure.” He sat down and started pulling a few foodstuffs out of the bag to eat. 

“Lovers is too strong of a word,” Grell said suddenly, “Undertaker complimented me. He charmed me. I was innocent, and I had thought love was out of my reach.” He bit his lower lip and a small stream of blood trickled down his chin.

“He used you?”

“Yes, although probably not in the way you’re thinking. I had never….been with anyone. I was a virgin, so the first time Undertaker touched me, I didn’t know what to do. I was scared. Excited. I wanted to tell him no and beg him not to stop all at the same time.” Grell paused as he took a deep breath as he continued to examine the landscape.

“Did...did he rape you?” Spears asked.

“No,” Grell said, “I did want to be with someone, but I thought he wanted me because he thought I was special. I was too dumb and innocent. I thought he loved me, so that’s why I wanted his touch.”

Grell turned and looked at Spears directly. “I like sex, and I won’t pretend for one minute I don’t, but that wasn’t why I gave myself to Cedric. I wanted love. I still want love.”

“And you realized that Undertaker didn’t love you?”

“He was all wrapped up in his work, whatever that was. I don’t even think he could love anyone. Besides, he thought of me as some sort of experiment. He wanted to see how fast I could run or how high I could jump. He wanted to see how much blood I could take and a person still live. Stuff like that. I just got sick of it, so one day I just took off.” Grell snorted as he picked at a splintered part of the wall. “Didn’t think he’d send someone to kill me though.”

“Who knows what he’s thinking,” Spears said. He chewed a few crackers thoughtfully. “I’m sorry I asked so much about it,” he said, “I was just curious.”

“You were just jealous,” Grell said.

“I was not.”

“You were and you are,” Grell retorted, “but that’s okay. You really don’t have a reason to be jealous. I’ve had lovers, and I’ve even turned people just so they could be my lover, but none have compared to you.”

“Like that Ann girl.”

Grell laughed loudly. “Ann was never my lover. She was more like my sister. I thought I understood her and her plight, but becoming a vampire can have horrible effects on people. She had all this love and hate so wrapped up together inside her heart, it made her unstable and dangerous. I’m only sorry that I had to kill her.”

“Perhaps you should think of that before you make anyone else a vampire.”

“Perhaps.”

Spears ate slowly. “It will be dark enough to travel soon,” he said, “I think we should head south. Undertaker might not expect us to move that way, and I saw some signs saying there’s a town that way. We might find better lodging.”

“South? Is that closer to Undertaker’s base of operations?”

“I don’t know.”

“What? You don’t know?”

“I told you, I’m a man without clear memories,” Spears said, “I’m hoping that along the way I’ll see something will remind me. I know I have seen the facility before. I’m fairly certain I can recognize it again.”

“Seems like we’re just wandering around blindly.”

Spears swallowed his food. “You’re welcome to leave at any time. I’m not even sure why you want to find Undertaker again or why you’re following me.”

“Oh, I have my reasons,” Grell said. He walked away from the window and sat down beside of Spears. “And I have no plans to leave your side any time soon, my love.”

“Honestly,” Spears mumbled, as he finished the rest of his meager meal in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 

The twilight was their companion as they ran through the woods and tore through the undergrowth. Although still technically fall, nature seemed to think that it was winter because of the early, heavy snowfall. All around them, silence enveloped the area. There were no frogs or crickets serenading the ragged moon or even the sound of small animals scurrying out of the way. The only sounds were of their forward progress as they ran.

“Are you sure there’s a town this way?” Grell asked. He wasn’t out of breath despite their speed.

“Fairly certain,” Spears replied. As he spoke, they topped a small ridge and was greeted by the sight of twinkling lights not too far off in the distance. “I thought there was one this way,” he said, “Now, we should find a proper place to say so that we can get our bearings. I bought a map, so we can try and figure out where we should go to next.”

“I thought you said you didn’t know where Undertaker was at,” Grell said.

Spears gave no verbal answer as he started running in the direction of the city, and Grell fell into step behind him. Despite Spears running at full speed, Grell had absolutely no problem keeping up, and even seemed to be enjoying the run as he would often jump or hum happily. It didn’t take them long to reach the outskirts of the city. They’ll walked beside the road until the sidewalk finally appeared.

“I’ll find us a place to stay,” Spears said, “I still have our money, and I can find something suitable for the night.”

Grell huffed. “Probably some place like that rat hole you were staying in before.”

“What was wrong with it? It had a bed, a bath, and it was warm.”

“You have all that money. Why not stay in someplace nice for a change.”

“You sound just like him,” Spears said, “Undertaker said nearly the same thing.”

Grell’s florescent eyes flashed. “Don’t ever say I’m like him!”

“I’m sorry,” apologized Spears, “I shouldn’t have, but that doesn’t really change the situation. I always stay in quiet, out of the way places. It’s best way not to draw attention to yourself.”

“Unless that’s precisely what you always do,” Grell said, “You know that’s what Undertaker suspects. He probably has men watching all those dirty, little dives.” He grabbed Spears’ coat in a dramatic fashion. “Please, can we just stay someplace nice for a change? I so need a bath and a decent bed.”

Spears shook his head. “You’re impossible, but you might be right that I might have to change my normal routine.” He looked around before pointing down the street. “We can try down this way and see what we find. There looks like there some nicer buildings in this direction.”

Grell squealed with excited and all but skipped down the street.

“We shouldn’t be drawing any unnecessary attention,” Spears said.

“But that’s so hard to do, darling, when you were made to stand out,” Grell replied, but he did slow his steps as they continued down the street.

The part of town they were in presently appeared to be somewhat run-down with neglected buildings, graffiti, and trash littering the streets. Cars drove by quickly, as if they didn’t want to stay on these streets any longer than necessary, and there were few people on the sidewalks at this late our. A nearby door opened, and a drunk fell out of a dimly lit bar. He fell half in and half out the street, and lay there motionless for several minutes before finally crawling to his feet and staggering down the sidewalk.

“I believe this is worse than the last city,” Spears said, “I wonder how it might compare to other cities I have seen but have forgotten.”

“All cities have trashy areas,” Grell said, “Everyone just tries to look the other way and forget that anyone lives in them. Personally, I hate this part of town. It always stinks, although it can be good hunting ground.”

“I wish you wouldn’t talk like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re some sort of animal.”

Grell laughed. “We’re all beasts, my darling Spears. I’m just more honest than most, and I have no desire to starve. While you may not want to accept it, I will have to feed soon. Hunger can make me weak and irritable.” 

“Can’t have that,” Spears mumbled.

They walked passed an alley, and a dirty man suddenly lunged from the shadows. He stuck something into Spears’ back through his ratty, filthy coat. “I have a gun,” he said, “Give me your money.”

“You are making a mistake,” Spears said in a calm tone.

“Maybe,” the man said, “but you will be making a worse one if you try to fight back.”

Before Spears could react, Grell lunged forward and grabbed the man’s arm. He twisted the limb; the sound of breaking bones slicing through the night. The would be robber screamed in agony as his hand slipped out of his pocket and a broken curling iron fell harmlessly to the sidewalk.

“Let go!” the man screamed, “Please! For the love of God let go!’

“God has nothing to do with this,” Grell said.

“Let the man go,” Spears said, “He’s learned his lesson.”

“I have! I have!” he cried.

Grell wrinkled his nose, but he did as Spears asked. The man immediately grabbed his injured arm and scurried away. 

“I thought we didn’t want to attract too much attention,” Spears said.

“It’s not like he going to report what happened to anyone,” Grell said, “He was trying to rob us. He’ll go to the hospital and make up some story to explain the injury. Even if he does talk, all he can say is that someone broke his arm. I never revealed my true strength to him.” Grell clicked her tongue. “You worry too much, darling.” He turned and walked away.

“Definitely getting irritable,” Spears muttered to himself.

“I heard that!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The interior of Regency Gardens was almost unbelievably plush from its thick carpets to it’s gold accent decor. Posh furniture littered the lobby, and well-dressed and well-coiffed patrons were lounging in ease and luxury. Spears couldn’t help but look around at all the extravagance as he walked up to the front desk.

A man with graying, brown hair and simple, square glasses looked up from the counter and allowed his eyes to look up and down Spears slowly. “May I help you?” he asked. His accent was foreign, but his voice was very clear and easily understood. 

“I’d like a room,” Spears said, “Two beds, please.”

“And a hot tub,” Grell added.

“We do have a suite with a jacuzzi,” the clerk said, “Mr…”

“”Thomas,” Spears said, “Mr. Thomas.”

“Of course. Now will you be paying with cash?”

“Yes,” Spears said, as he removed a rather sizeable sum from his wallet.

The clerk’s eyes grew wide. “Just sign here,” he said, as he handed over a check in sheet, “and I’ll have a bellhop take up any bags.”

“We don’t have any bags,” Spears said, as he signed, “Just direct us to the room.”

The clerk smiled as he glanced at Grell. “Just take the elevator to the 8th floor and turn right. It’s room 811. You can’t miss it.” He handed Spears a key.

“Thank you,” Spears said. He motioned to Grell and they entered the elevator together, which was thankfully empty.

“I’ve never been in a place like this before,” Spears said, “or, at least, I don’t think I have.”

“Then it’s time you were!” Grell exclaimed.

Their elevator smoothly went up to their destination. There were no muggers, or vampires, or anyone to bother them. For once, it was truly just the two of them as they quickly found their room and stepped inside.

“Nice,” Spears said. It was obviously an understatement. The large room had two full beds, two tables, and real wood chairs. A sizeable television was situation across from the foot of the beds, and a minibar stood waiting to be opened. Not bothering to take off his coat, Spears sat down on the soft, cushy bed.

“It’s more than just nice,” Grell said, as he peeked into the bathroom. “Oh, you should check out this jacuzzi. I only wish it was in the room itself. Either way, it’s the perfect thing for my aching muscles.”

Spears looked up only in time to see Grell start to disrobe right in the middle of the room. “What are you doing?”

“Getting ready to take a nice soak. I can’t get into the jacuzzi with my clothes on.”

“Don’t you have any modesty?” 

Grell shrugged. “Not that I know of,” he said, as he took off the red turtleneck and starting working on his pants. Spears turned away just as the pants were slid down the slender hips, although he did look back as Grell slipped into the bathroom. “You should join me, darling!”

“I don’t think so,” Spears said, as he lay down on the bed. Even in his coat and all is clothes, the bed was very comfortable, and he soon closed his eyes. It was quiet in the room except for the soft sound of Grell singing what sounded like some sort of folk song. Grell’s voice was actually rather melodic, and Spears smiled as he drifted into a light sleep.

There was no way of telling how long he had slept before a hand shook him awake. “Darling,” Grell said, “You can take a bath now if you like.”

Spears opened his eyes slightly, but they soon opened fully when he realized that Grell was sitting on the bed with him wearing nothing but a towel that hung a fraction too low on his hips to be comfortable. Another towel was wrapped his long, red hair and piled on top of his head.

“What are you wearing?” Spears asked.

“I was in the jacuzzi, darling,” Grell said, “I didn’t have a swimsuit, and I don’t want to put my clothes back on until I’m fully dry.” He leaned closer. “Does this bother you?”

“Yes. No.”

Grell giggled. “I think you’re afraid of me,” he teased, “and I don’t just mean my bloodthirsty side. Are you afraid?”

“No.”

“Then prove it,” challenged Grell. He moved closer to Spears; his lips posed for another kiss.

Spears took a deep breath and steadied himself for the kiss. Their lips were mere breaths apart, and Spears’ hand was reaching up for Grell’s face, when there was a knock on the door.

“Did you order room service?” Spears asked.

“Ignore them,” Grell said, “We have more important matters to...discuss.”

“No. I’m serious. Did you order room service or call anyone to come to the room?”

“Why would I?” asked Grell.

Spears pushed Grell aside as he stood up and silently hurried to the door. He looked out the peephole and saw three figures standing there. It appeared to be a woman and two men at first glance, but their postures were odd and their faces were blank. Spears motioned for Grell. “Do you know them?”

Grell walked over with a scowl on his face. He glanced out briefly before stepping back and crossing his arms. “Just some drunks who don’t know what room they’re looking for,” he said, “Now, come on back to the bed.”

“Something’s off with them,” Spears said.

There was a sudden loud and abrupt pound on the door. The wood actually cracked under the force. Spears jumped back as did Grell. “Those are not simple drunks,” Spears said, as he pulled out his sword.

The strangers pounded on the door again, and it broke off its hinges. With a moan, the woman stumbled into the room, but it was clear that she wasn’t human. Her waxy skin had been stitched and stretched, and her blank eyes seemed to be completely without life. Her mouth was opened inhumanly wide as she moaned and pawed with her now broken fingers, but she did so without any apparent pain. Her two male companions crawled over the broken door behind her, and there were moan moans emanating from down the hall. More and more of the creatures are coming.

“What are those things?” Spears asked.

“Homewreckers,” Grell quipped, and he leaped forward. He grabbed the woman’s face with his hand and slammed her into the wall. She fell back easily, and her jaw broke. It dangled uselessly as a few teeth scattered to the floor, but she simply stood back and reached for Grell with her blackened, rotten fingernails. 

“They’re tough,” Grell said.

“Well let’s see them get up after this,” Spears said. He rushed forward and cut the head off one of the men. He fell almost immediately with only the slightest of tremor. It was clear that he wasn’t getting up again.

“That’s one way to take care of them,” Grell said, “Oh, darling. You’re amazing.”

A scream came from down the hall. “Stop!” someone cried, “Stop it! What are you? Aaahhh!”

“Let’s get away from the hotel,” Spears said, “These things are attacking innocent people.”

“Who cares about them?”

Spears frowned and he grabbed Grell’s wrist roughly to drag him to the balcony. Unlocking the glass door, he pulled Grell outside into the cold air. “Get us out of here,” he said, “Let’s lead these things away from the hotel and we’ll deal with them.”

“Whatever you say,” Grell said, “but I still think it’s a waste of time.” Taking hold of William, he leaped into the air and they landed on the room of a nearby building. “Now what?” he asked, “What happens if they don’t follow us?”

“They will.”

“And if they don’t? What are we supposed to do? If you haven’t noticed, I’m standing out here in nothing but a towel. Anyone who happened to look up as we were making our little jump just got a hell of free show.”

Spears bit back a laugh, but he kept his eyes locked on their room as the creatures stumbled onto the balcony. They seemed to look about for a bit before shoving forward to fall over the balcony and down the eight stories. Body after body fell. It was as if the hotel was vomiting up the creatures and leaving them a broken, and bloody mess, but soon the bodies began to move once more. Only the ones who had smashed their head remained still. The others were trying to get to their feet to continue the hunt.

“Now, we take care of business,” Spears said.

“Oh, I love it when you talk like that,” Grell said, “Such a turn on.”

Spears rolled his eyes. “Just get me down there so we can finish these creatures.”

Grell laughed as he wrapped his arms around Spears and jumped to the ground. Grell landed first, and he absorbed the force of the fall for both him and Spears. He smiled darkly as he looked at the creatures and their jerky movements. “You’re going to pay,” he said, “for interrupting my fun time.”

“Grell,” Spears warned.

Despite the late hour, a small group of people had begun to gather, and there was even the flash of a camera. It was to be expected. Two strange people, one only clothed in a towel, were facing off with some strange, writhing creatures that had managed to survive a massive fall. “Let’s take care of this fast,” Spears said.

“Of course, darling,” Grell said, “We have more important things to do after all.”

Spears didn’t respond verbally as he readied his sword. He ran at the closest creature, which looked like a young woman with patch, brown hair and a missing arm. His movements were fluid as he sliced her head, which led the spraying of old, black blood. The crowd gasped, but Spears didn’t pause as he moved on to the next one.

Despite his clothing, or rather, the lack there of, Grell wasn’t hesitating either. He had no weapon, but he was adept his with own strength. He smashed heads, and made no difference among the creatures. Despite their numbers, the creatures had been little threat to either of them.

“They’re like vampires,” Spears said.

“No they’re not!” Grell said, “they’re more like dumb animals.”

The final creature stopped moving, and Spears looked around at the small crowd. “Let’s get out of here,” he said, as he grabbed Grell’s arm and began to run down the street and away from the scene.

“We have to go back to the hotel,” Grell said, “All my clothes are up there.”

“It’s too dangerous,” Spears said.

“But I can’t stay like this! Unless…”Grell’s voice dropped, “You would prefer me to stay this way.”

“We’ll get you some new clothes,” Spears said.

They ran quickly down the street and made random twists and turns. Soon they found themselves on the outskirts of town, but it wasn’t the same sort of run-down area they had been in before. The houses and businesses here were more modest but had been better maintained. The streetlights highlighted there forms as they slipped around the businesses until Spears spotted a local store. Although it appeared to be mostly a farming supply store, an unlit sign boasted it carried ‘a little of everything.’ 

There was no one about, but Spears still looked around before he used the hilt of his sword to break the glass in the door so he could reach inside to unlock it.

“I didn’t know you were a criminal,” Grell teased.

“We’ll pay for whatever we take as well as what it will take to fix the door,” Spears said.

Inside the store was dark and a sundry of items seemed arranged almost randomly. Spears adjusted his glasses as he walked down the aisles. There were a small collection of clothing. It wasn’t stylish, but the blue jeans and red plaid shirts looked as if they would fit Grell and would be suitable in a pinch. “Grell,” he called, as he picked up a shirt.

Grell stepped around the corner. “Look what I found,” he said, as he held up a bright, red chainsaw. “This should help with those nasty creatures,” he said.

“Seems like it’s an unnecessarily loud, messy weapon,” Spears stated, “It should suit you perfectly.”

Grell laughed. “I just need to fill it with gasoline before we leave.”

Spears held up the clothes. “I found you something to wear.”

Grell wrinkled his nose. “Those are so...plain.” He sighed loudly and dramatically, “but I suppose it is better than a towel. Do they have shoes here too?” He set down the chainsaw and let his towel drop to the floor before Spears could avert his eyes. He pulled on the jeans, which were slightly too big and bagged on his hips.

“I think there are shoes on the far wall,” Spears said, “but I doubt they’ll have much a selection.” He watched as Grell buttoned the plaid shirt and tucked it into the pants. 

“How do I look?” Grell asked, as he struck a pose.

“Acceptable I suppose.”

“You are so cold.” Grell laughed again as he danced lightly towards the shoes and Spears walked over to the medicinal supplies. “By the way, darling, what did you mean about those things being like vampires?”

“There was something similar in their blood,” Spears said, “I recognized the peculiar scent - just like when you killed Ann.”

“But they were so...dumb,” Grell said, as he picked up a pair of boots and looked at the size, “Like puppets with their strings cut. There were more like broken dolls than vampires.” He clicked his tongue. “Don’t they have any heels here?”

“There was still something about these dolls, as you call them, that was vampire like. We know Undertaker is behind them after all, so it makes sense. And you don’t need heels. We need to be able to move easily and freely.”

“I can run just fine in heels, and they make my ass look amazing,” Grell said, as he pulled on a pair of brown boots and stomped his feet a few times. “Why would Undertaker makes things like those when he can make real vampires?”

“I don’t know, but it seems a safe assumption he is behind it all.” Spears picked a few items off the shelves before picking an oversized red hat and walked over to Grell.

“What’s that?” Grell said.

“We’re going to have to change things up,” Spears said, “Undertaker is sending vampires and vampire like creatures after us, so we can assume they have some weaknesses. We’re going to have to travel during the day.”

Grell’s face turned white. “I can’t, darling,” he said, “It hurts.”

“That’s why I have this,” Spears said. He showed Grell the hat and a small tube of sunscreen. “We’ll also get you dark glasses and other items to keep you covered. We’ll do our best to avoid direct sunlight. It’s the best way to avoid Undertaker’s henchman.”

“I can’t,” Grell repeated.

Spears shrugged. “Then I will have to go on alone,” he said.

Grell pouted for a moment, but then his hands shot out and took the hat from Spears’ hands. Spears smiled as Grell put the hat on his head and pulled it down low. It covered much of his face, and it would at least provide some protection. With a gentle motion, Spears slipped the sunglasses over Grell’s eyes. “Now, we’ll just find you a scarf and a coat. And perhaps a bag for your new little toy there.”

Grell managed a small smile. “I need to fill it when gasoline.”

“Of course,” Spears said, as he picked up a long, black coat and red, checkered scarf. With all the needed items in hand, he put more than enough money on the counter to cover everything before leaving the store.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 

Morning broke, but it was a gray and dreary affair. The sun couldn’t quite pierce the angry, looking clouds that threatened rain or even snow. Even so, Grell stayed completely covered and kept his eyes downcast as Spears walked to the main office of the bus station. There wasn’t a train nearby, but Spears had suggested a bus as a reasonable alternative. Grell had reluctantly agreed.

After buying two tickets, Spears stopped by a vending machine and purchased a bar of chocolate. Unwrapping it, he took a big bite before walking over to Grell. “The bus will be here in about 45 minutes,” he said, “and it’s heading to Iowa.”

“Is that where Undertaker is?”

“I think so, but I don’t know for sure. Either way, we can get out of here and perhaps shake Undertaker’s goons for a bit.”

Grell glanced over. With a sudden movement, he stole Spears’ chocolate and took a big bite.

“You can eat chocolate?” Spears asked.

“I don’t hunger for typical human food, but I still enjoy it. I haven’t had chocolate for a long time.” He took another bite before handing it back to Spears. “Do you think that this is all part of Cedric’s plan?”

“What is?”

“This,” Grell iterated, “He’s putting us in such an uncomfortable position. We’re traveling during the day. We’re going to lose sleep. I’m hungry but I can’t hunt. And we have those crazy doll things after us.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “If I go much longer without feeding, it won’t be a good situation for either of us.” 

Spears didn’t respond verbally. He looked down at his chocolate bar, but he didn’t move to take another bite. He only stood there.

Grell opened his eyes and moved over to sit down heavily on a nearby bench. “Why don’t we just make our stand here, darling? Let’s force Undertaker to come to us rather than blindly trying to find him.”

“That won’t work,” Spers said, “He’ll just keep sending more minions. The only people that will suffer will be the innocent and perhaps us. Undertaker will just sit back and watch it all. He’ll laugh.” He walked over to Grell with hands in his pockets. “Don’t ask me how I know, but all our answers are at his base. At least, all my answers. I still don’t know why you want to tag along.”

“I told you I have my reasons, darling, but I don’t feel like talking about them now.” Grell leaned his head back and seemed to fall into a light sleep.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


The bus was late, and it was raining lightly by the time it arrived. Spears was watching as the faded, blue vehicle slowly bumped it’s way to the station, and he frowned as it pulled into place. There weren’t maybe people around, so it appeared that at least they wouldn’t have much company on their journey. He walked over and gently shook Grell. “It’s here.”

Grell opened his eyes. From behind his dark frames, his eyes didn’t seem to have the same glow or energy as before. He yawned broadly; displaying all his sharp teeth before pulling his scarf into place. “I could have slept longer,” he said. Standing up, he picked up the red, duffel bag by his side.

“It smells like you spilled gasoline on the bag.”

“I had to make sure my baby was ready to go,” Grell said He yawned again as he walked towards the bus. The weight of the chainsaw didn’t affect his gait or his natural grace, but he paused to look back at Spears. “Are you coming, darling?”

“I’m right behind you.”

Together they boarded the bus. There was only a total of eleven other people, so there was plenty of choices for seating. Grell picked a seat in the far back, and leaned against the window. “I’m going back to sleep,” he said, “Undertaker may attack again tonight. I want to be ready.”

“That’s a good idea. I think I’ll try to rest as well.”

Grell smiled. “You want to sleep with me, darling?”

“I’ve told you before not to be vulgar.”

“You know you can’t resist me,” Grell said. His voice became softer as he spoke as he drifted back to sleep. He moved his head so that he was no longer leaning against the window, and he fell against Spears’ shoulder. For a few minutes, Spears just looked down at the redhead. Grell was noticeably paler than before, but he was smiling slightly in his sleep.

“Honestly,” Spears mumbled, as he closed his own eyes.

Their ride was rather uneventful. It rained the entire time; alternating between heavy sheets of rain and a cold mist. The sun had yet to make an appearance, which was good for them on their trip. They were able to put a good deal of distance between them and the town in which they had been attacked.

Grell awoke just as they were pulling into their final destination. They had driven most of the day, and it was already growing dark. He shook Spears.

“I’m already awake,” Spears said, as he opened his eyes.

“I suppose the first thing we should do is to find a place to stay,” Grell said, “It will be easier to fight Undertaker if we are settled in - if he attacks tonight.”

“I don’t know how he would find us, but I agree. I also would like to find something to eat.”

Grell rolled his eyes. “Don’t mention food.”

“I’m sorry.”

The bus stopped with a jolt and a shake. Grell gathered his bag and they exited the bus along with the other straggling passengers. There were no vampires or ‘dolls’ to greet them, and there was a small motel within walking distance. The red ‘vacancy’ sign glowed in the early afternoon light, and drew them like moths to a flame. William stepped up to the window, while Grell waited nearby.

A middle age woman with long brown hair stepped up to the window. She wore large glasses, and her gray eyes swam behind thick lenses. “May I help you?” she asked. Her voice was nasal, as if she had a cold, and she produced a tissue to wipe her overly red nose.

“We’d like a room for the night,” William said, “Two beds.”

“Number 3 is available. No smoking in that one though.”

“That’s fine.”

“It will be seven dollars.”

Spears handed her the money. “We also don’t want to be disturbed.”

“No problem. Just sign this.” The woman looked between Spears and Grell and smiled. She moved her dirty tissue in front of her face as if to hide the smile.

Spears signed the paper and took the key. “Thank you,” he said.

The woman nodded, and she stepped back into the shadows of the office. The red light danced off her features so that she appeared almost impish as she openly laughed. Spears opted not to say anything as he and Grell walked along the front of the motel until they got to their room.

“I didn’t like that woman,” Grell said.

“She wasn’t very professional.” Spears unlocked the door to let Grell inside. The room was cold, and the color scheme seem to be an experiment in grays. It was like the palette of a colorblind artist. William closed and locked the door behind them.

“I wonder if anyone would even miss her if she was to disappear.” Grell smiled, as he removed his dark glasses. His eyes were glowing and the pupils were slightly enlarged.

“No,” William said firmly, “You are not going to attack that woman just because she was insulting.”

“It’s not just because she was insulting. It’s because I’m hungry!”

Spears sighed. “I understand you’re hungry,” he began.

“You can’t understand!” Grell shouted, “You can go down to a local restaurant, but I cannot.” He crossed his arms. “And you don’t want me to hunt.”

“I...I can’t just let you do that.”

Grell stepped closer and narrowed his eyes. “You can’t just change what I am, even if it scares you. If you care for me, you have to accept all of who I am.”

Spears met Grell’s eyes directly. “Who says I care for you?” he asked.

Grell suddenly inhaled; the sound of his breath sharp in the small room, as his eyes grew wide. “I like you when you’re cold,” he said, “but I don’t know about when you’re cruel.” He stomped across the room and threw himself on the far bed. “Go!” he shouted, “Go get your food! Don’t worry about me. I’ll just be lying here. Starving!”

“Grell,” Spears began.

“Just go!” Grell turned over suddenly and faced the distant wall. Even with his face no longer visible, his anger was palpable as he lay there.

“I’ll be right back,” Spears finally said, “Will you be okay?”

“I’ve been okay without you for many years. Besides, I’ve always been without you. Just because you’re right here, doesn’t mean I have you. I see that now.” Grell’s voice was thick with emotion.

Spears stood for a few more minutes before turning away. “I’ll lock the door behind me,” he said, “and I’ll be back soon. I’m just going to run over to the gas station across the street.”

Grell didn’t respond, so Spears left the sulking redhead alone in the room; locking the door as he said he would do. The rain was falling heavily, and it clung to his hair and the lenses of his glasses. He buried his hands deep into his jacket as he ran to the gas station. His feet splashed in puddles that appeared to be multicolored beneath the lights of the station. A sleepy young man was standing behind the counter, and barely acknowledged Spears’ with a slight nod before leaning heavily on the counter.

Spears picked up a bag of chips along with other snacks. It wasn’t particularly healthy, but at least it would be something to eat. Along with something to drink, he took everything to the counter.

The young man yawned as he scratched his short, blonde hair. He started to add up everything in an almost exaggerated slow manner, and Spears glanced out the large glass windows at the front of the store. His eyes narrowed as he saw what appeared to be several figures approaching the motel.

Spears walked over to the door. At this distance, he couldn’t see few features of the figures, but they didn’t seem to be jerky like the dolls. There were many of them, however, and they all seemed to be approaching their room. He opened the door.

“Like, don’t you want your stuff man?” the cashier asked with another yawn. He scratched his pointed chin as he spoke.

Spears didn’t answer as he ran out into the rain. “Grell!” he screamed, as a bolt of lightning lit up the night.

Blank eyes turned to stare at him, and their sutures stood out in the dim light emanating from the hotel. There were dolls, but somehow different than before. A few closest to him hissed, and he could see their ragged teeth. Spears didn’t pause, as he unsheathed his sword and continued rushing the creatures.

“Grell!” he screamed again as he jumped in among the creatures. Their hands tore at him and he could hear the gnashing of their terrible teeth, but he remained calm as he moved his sword in a solid arc. One creature was decapitated easily, but his sword became stuck in the shoulder of another. It roared in pain, but it was far from dead as it clawed at Spears.

He jerked his sword free, and he almost fell in the process. He desperately tried to regain his footing as he was turned around. He blinked his eyes when he saw figures he hadn’t noticed before. All were wearing dark hoods and appeared to be of equal size and shape. They had their backs to Spears and were huddled about the door to his room. It was hard to see what they were doing in the shadows, but the smell of gasoline was strong.

Spears tried to rush towards the figures, but more dolls encircled him and blocked his path. He was desperately fighting when he heard the whoosh of the flames and felt the heat. They had set his room on fire, and Grell was still inside. He clenched his teeth as his sword became more deadly and accurate. Dolls fell to the ground in littered heaps, but there were still too many for him to make it to his burning room.

The large window suddenly burst as Grell leaped through the glass. His face was twisted into a snarl as his chainsaw roared in the night. He let out a roar of rage as he landed nimbly to the ground and ran through the dolls like a man on a mission. Spears could only stare as Grell tore through the dolls with speed, determination, and rage.

There was a loud crack, and Grell grabbed his shoulder where blood had suddenly blossomed. Spears turned and saw one of the small figures was now holding a gun, which was smoking from the recent shot. It made no sense for anything like a vampire to have a gun, but Spears didn’t waste his time asking questions. He ran forward, and saw the thing aim at him as well, but there wasn’t time for a second shot. His sword ended the creature’s life before it had time to pull the trigger again. A pool of blood gathered about it’s body as Spears examined it.

“That thing shot me,” Grell said, as he walked over.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, but it hurts.”

Spears nodded, as he kneeled to the ground. “I don’t think this is one of the dolls,” he said, “or it’s a different form of them. Look.” He pulled back the hood, and the face revealed looked like that of a young, teenage boy. His features were all regular and nearly perfectly formed. Dark blue-black hair hang over a fair forehead, and his eyes, which were still open in death, were a beautiful shade of blue. Had he been alive, he would have been described as a beautiful child, but he looked almost oddly perfect in death.

“Is Undertaker employing kids now?” Grell asked.

“I don’t know.” Sirens filled the air, and Spears quickly stood up. “We should go. The authorities should be here soon. It would be best if we weren’t around.”

Grell nodded and started to run, but his steps faltered for the first time. He almost fell, but Spears was there to catch him.

“Are you okay?” Spears asked.

“I’m just weak,” Grell said, “I’m so hungry, and I’m losing blood. I can’t even heal properly.” He leaned heavily on Spears’ arm.

“Grell?” a voice asked from the shadows, “Are you okay?”

Grell looked up and peered into the darkness as a large man with handlebar mustache stepped into view. “Mick?”

He smiled as he held out his arms. “Yeah. It’s me. I’ve come from you.” His eyes had taken on a familiar glow as he stepped toward Grell.

“What happened to you?”

“It was that old vampire,” Mick explained, “He told me everything. He said he knew that I loved you and that I could save you, so here I am. Come with me and everything will be fine.” He smiled; the points of his teeth just starting to show.

Grell shook his head. “Darling, you shouldn’t have done that. I don’t need to be saved.”

“Yes you do. From him.” Mick pointed towards Spears. “He wants to kill you. I heard him say so himself.”

“You’re wrong about that,” Grell said, “That old vampire, he lied to you, Mick. He’s the one I have to fight.”

“No. Mick shook his head as confusion took possession of his rugged features. “He’s the problem. That one right there. After I kill him, we can be together. Undertaker told me. He’ll let us live in peace forever.”

“Undertaker lied,” Spears said, “He’s good at that. Now, please go on your way. We just want to leave this area before any officials arrive.”

“No!” Mick screamed. He clawed at his head. “He didn’t lie. He gave me the means to be with Grell.”

“But Mick,” Grell said, “I don’t love you.”

Mick roared loudly as grief, rage, and confusion joined together in one horrible chorus. He pointed at Spears again. “This is your fault! You did this and you will pay!” He launched himself at the pair as spittle flew from his mouth. “Your fault! Your fault! Your fault!” he chanted.

Spears stepped to the side, but he held his sword loosely. “I don’t want to kill you.”

Mick was beyond listening to words. He lunged at Spears, who dodged easily, but it was clear that Mick wasn’t going to stop. He jumped at Spears again and slashed at him. The sounds he made was animal like and angry, and it appeared that Spears would have to eventually fight back.

Grell suddenly moved between them and put a hand on each side of his head. Mick stopped and smiled as he reached out to him. “Grell,” he said.

“I’m sorry, Mick.” Grell twisted Mick’s head quickly and efficiently breaking his neck. As his body fell the ground, Grell turned towards Spears. “Give me your sword,” he said.

Spears complied, and Grell cut off Mick’s head. He stood for a few minutes and looked down at the bleeding body.

“Grell?”

“Undertaker is a bastard,” Grell said softly, “Mick was a sweet man, and he deserved a good life. I didn’t love him, but I’m sure there was someone out there for hm.” He handed the sword back to Spears. “I can’t believe he’d do that just to hurt us.”

“I’m not surprised,” Spears said, “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Grell nodded, but his legs buckled under him as he started to walk. The injuries, lack of sustenance, and the exhaustion had obviously caught up to him.

Spears didn’t hesitate as he scooped Grell up in his arms and ran from the area just as the first few cop cars pulled into the parking lot. Spears slipped down a side street and ran as fast as his feet would carry him.

“I knew you were lying, darling,” Grell whispered.

“Lying? About what?”

Grell leaned her head tightly against William’s shoulder. “About caring about me. I knew that you did.”

Spears’ lips tightened, but he said nothing as he continued to run. There was no sign of dolls or vampires, but there was no way they could spend the night running. He turned again down a small, residential area, where he saw a house that was listed as being for sale. With it’s bare windows and lack of lights, it appeared that no one was living here, so Spears slipped around back. The door was locked, but he kicked it openly easily without even having to sit Grell down.

The house was still sparsely furnished, probably for showing, so Spears walked through a spacious kitchen and into the living room where he lay Grell on a plush, beige couch. “Rest,” he said, “I’ll stand watch for now.”

“You should rest too,” Grell said, “What if those things come back?”

“That’s why I’m standing guard,” Spears said, “I’ll rest later.” He managed a pained smile. “You need to rest.”

Grell closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch. “What I need is blood.”

“I know,” Spears said. Pulling out his sword, he cut the palm of his hand and put his hand to Grell’s mouth. “Drink.”

Grell’s eyes flew open. “Darling?”

“Drink. You need it to heal. We’ll worry about getting you more blood later, but I trust this will help.”

“Thank you,” Grell said, “I...I’ve never had anyone offer this before.” He took Spears’ hand gently in his own, and ran his tongue over the shallow wound. “You taste delicious.”

Spears blushed darkly. “Just drink a bit. I need to go back so I can stand watch. We don’t want those dolls to get in here.”

“Of course.” Grell brought his lips to Spears’ palm and drank of the rich blood for a few minutes. He pulled away finally, and his color had already improved a bit. His face was still pale, but his eyes were now shining and were so full of life. “Thank you, darling.”

“I hope that gives you a bit of strength,” Spears said, “I can’t keep carrying you.”

“Whatever you say, darling.”

Spears didn’t reply as he turned and walked towards the front door and stared out into the street. It was as quiet and still as death.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The sun was painting the sky with pink and soft blue hues when Spears woke Grell. “Is everything okay?” Grell asked as he sat up.

“Yes,” Spears said, “It’s morning. We’re safe for now.” He sat down heavily next to Grell. “I’m not sure if we should try to move. It’s quite sunny, so I don’t think that would be good for you, and I’m not sure what we should do. Undertaker keeps sending these...things to attack us. I’m not even sure how he keeps finding us.”

“He has to have people everywhere watching us,” Grell said, “but if you think we should go to his base, the only thing we can do is to keep moving.”

“How are you feeling?” Spears asked suddenly.

“Much better,” Grell said, “I’m still hungry, but I’m not starving.”

“You’re still pale.”

Grell shrugged. “I do need to feed a bit more.”

Spears sighed loudly. “Then get it over with.”

“Pardon?”

“Get it over with,” he repeated, “You can drink more of my blood but don’t take too much.”

“Are you sure?” Grell asked.

“Yes, but do it before I change my mind. I need you at full strength when those things come back.” Spears closed his eyes.

“Of course.” Grell smiled slyly as he moved closer. He swung his legs over Spears and slowly lowered himself so that he straddling Spear’s legs and sitting in his lap.

“Grell!” Spears gasped, “What are you doing?”

“This is the best way,” Grell said, as he moved Spears’ coat off his shoulders. “Just relax. It will hurt, darling. It always does at first, but soon it will feel wonderful for both of us.” He loosened Spears’ tie and slowly unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt.

“Must you always talk like that?”

Grell giggled before he brought his lips to Spears’ neck and kissed the tender skin. “Would you really want me to talk another way?”

“Yes.”

“Perhaps we’ve talked enough then.” Grell’s lips moved back; revealing his teeth. With a swift movement, he sunk his teeth into Spears’ neck.

Spears gasped, and he grabbed Grell’s arms. His fingers dug into Grell’s skin, but his grip soon loosened. HIs hands moved from Grell’s arms to his back, where he tangled his fingers in the long, crimson hair. His breath quickened slightly as he held onto Grell desperately. “I remember,” he whispered. 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


The stable had become rickety and it swayed slightly in the wind, but the young man sat quietly near the one usable stall. He had done all his work, but he made no move to go home as he simply sat, and waited. After several minutes, the sound of a horse whinnying could be heard, and he stood just as a dashing stallion ran inside. It stopped short of it’s stall, and stomped its feet as it waited for him to open the door. The redhead who rode the horse neither moved nor spoke during any of this. He sat proudly on his horse, but his pale cheeks were stained with tears.

“Did you have a good ride?” the young man asked as he led the horse inside it’s stall and prepared to remove it’s halter.

“How can it be a good ride? Father already sold Blaze. This will be the last time I ride him. How could he do that.” He slipped off his horse. “How could he do this William?”

“I’m sorry, Grell,” William said, and held out his arms. Grell fell into them as they embraced. 

“He’s even forcing me to marry some girl,” Grell added, “He says I have to for the good of the family.”

William’s arms stiffened slightly. “Are you going to?” he asked.

“I don’t want to, but...I don’t know what else to do.” Grell sniffed slightly and stood back. “Unless, you want to run away with me?”

“What?” William’s blushed. “What are you talking about?”

“Run away with me,” Grell repeated, as he moved closer to wrap his arms around William’s neck. “That way we can be together.”

“What makes you think I want that?” William’s voice shook as he spoke.

Leaning forward, Grell brought his lips to William, and they shared a brief but gentle kiss. “We’ve snuck so many kisses here in this barn,” Grell whispered, “knowing what it might mean if we were ever caught. I love you. The moment you stood up to me, and I saw that fiery spirit, I fell in love. And I know you love me. You’re so cold, but I see it in your eyes every time you look at me.”

“But running away?”

“It’s the only way, my love. Tonight, my family is having a party to celebrate my upcoming marriage. Everyone will be drinking. I’ll sneak out when no one is looking and meet you by the bridge.”

“I’m not sure,” William said, “I mean, if we’re caught.”

“We won’t be. This way we can finally be together. Let’s get out of here. Let’s go someplace where no one knows who we are and start over.”

A soft thin voice called from the house, and Grell quickly stepped away. “I have to go before Mama comes looking for me,” he said, “but I’ll meet you later tonight.”

“I’ll be there,” William said, and then he cleared his throat. “I mean, I might be.”

“I’ll hold you to it, William T. Spears, or I’ll never forgive you.” With a laugh, Grell ran away leaving William alone in the bar. He stood there for a minute, watching the hay chaff float around him and he smiled softly in the dim, autumn sun.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Spears suddenly sit up, pushing Grell back slightly. He swayed a bit at the sudden movement, but his eyes were bright and alert.

“What’s wrong?” Grell asked, “Did I drink too much? Do you feel dizzy?”

“I am dizzy, but that’s not why I stopped you.” He smiled like a madman and he wrapped his hands more tightly around Grell’s back. “I remember.”

“That’s the point, darling. Now, we can find Undertaker.”

“Not about that,” Spears said, “I remember us.”

“Louisiana?” 

“No, before that. I remember the first time. I couldn’t help but wonder why I would agree to run away with you. That was the only part of your story that didn’t make sense to me, but now I know. It’s because we had planned to do it before!”

“What are you talking about?

“We met before-” Spears began.

The front door suddenly splintered, and the sunlight from the day poured into the room. Grell cried out in pain as he fell backwards and away from the light, but Spears slowly stood. In the doorway stood Sebastian. The sunlight highlighted his body and danced on his black hair as he smiled with black intent. His eyes looked more red than brown, and he eyed them like a big cat staring at his intended prey.

“You’ve certainly given us plenty of trouble this time around, Spears,” Sebastian said as he effortlessly stepped over the broken pieces of wood into the room. “But, it’s over now. Time to reset the experiment.”

“Experiment?” Grell cried, “What are you talking about?”

“You should ask him,” Sebastian said, “He’s figured it all out now, just like he does nearly every time.”

“I’m asking you!” Grell grabbed up the chainsaw, which he head kept close, and quickly pulled the cord. The sound of the machine filled the house as he raced towards Sebastian. Grell roared like a feral animal as he lunged forward.

Sebastian’s movements were too fast for the eye to follow. One moment, he was directly in front of Grell, and, in the next, he was to the side in a safe spot. Grell’s eyes grew wide, and he tried to turn, but Sebastian was faster. He hit Grell’s arm, and knocked the chainsaw from his grasp. It fell to the floor harmlessly, but Sebastian wasn’t quite finished. His other arm shot out like a snake and clamped on to Grell’s throat. Grell could only make pained, choking sounds as Sebastian lifted him so that his toes barely scraped the floor.

“Stop that!” Spears said. He pulled out his sword, but his hands shook and his footsteps were hesitant.

“You know one of the interesting things about vampires?” Sebastian asked, “They still need to breathe. Their bodies aren’t really dead, like they say in legends. They can actually be choked out quite easily.”

“Stop it and let Grell go. Take me in, instead.” Spears approached.

Sebastian laughed. “Here I thought you had figured it all out,” he said. Without releasing Grell, he rushed forward so that he was almost nose to nose with Spears. “I take the annoying redhead and you follow. That’s the part you always play. Of course, you don’t have to follow. Might it make it more interesting if you don’t play by the rules for once.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Spears said, “but let Grell go.”

Sebastian’s free hand slammed into Spears’ head. There was the briefest gasp as Spears fell, but he was unconscious as the hit the floor.”

“Good night, sweet prince,” Sebastian said, “When you awake, it will be your choice: rescue your supposed princess or flee. It’s your choice. It always is.”

He tossed Grell over his shoulders casually and walked out the ruined door.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


The moon was hiding behind a cloud, as if even it was embarrassed to look down upon the shameful scene. Behind Grell, the party was in full swing as the sounds of laughter drifted out into the night. His father’s drunken voice rose above the others, and Grell winced as the sound accosted his ears. Tears of frustration formed in his eyes and finally began to run down his pale cheeks. “My life is over,” he said aloud to the moonless sky.

“Why do you say that?” asked someone nearby.

Grell wiped his tears away quickly as he spun around to face William. “You came!” he cried, “I didn’t think that you would.” 

“I’m not sure why I did,” William replied, “It seems quite foolish to plan running away like this. We hardly even know each other.”

“I know I love you,” Grell said, “And that is enough.”

“I’m not sure it is,” William said, “Where will we go? Besides, I have never once said that I love you. I do not even know for sure how I feel.”

“I know,” said Grell, “Allow me to show you.” He took William’s hand and led him down to the barn. The moon provided them enough light to see their way. The barn was empty as Blaze had already been sold, and Grell walked into the clean stall. “Sit with me,” he said, as he sat down in the hay.

William complied. “I’m still not convinced,” he said, “Nor do I see how sitting in a barn will change my mind.”

“What do we have here?” Grell asked, “I am going to have to marry some wench I have no feelings for, and you’re family is worse than mine. No decent person would accept your proposal with marriage after that scandal with your aunt.”

William turned away suddenly. “I would appreciate if you never spoke of that.”

“I won’t ever again. But there’s more, darling.” Grell leaned forward until his lips were almost touching William’s here. “I desire you,” he whispered.

William’s eyes grew big and he turned slowly to look at Grell. “I...I do not understand what you mean.”

“Yes you do.”

Grell moved closer so that there was no space between them and touched William’s face. “I’ve never felt anything for anyone until the moment I felt your eyes upon me. Do you feel anything now? When we’re this close?”

William paused briefly before nodding. His face was growing flushed but he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Grell.

“Then kiss me.”

“What if we’re caught?”

“Everyone’s drunk at that party,” Grell said, “Who’s going to come down to empty barn in the middle of the night. Kiss me.”

William’s moves were hesitant and amateurish as he pushed his lips to Grells, and it seemed as if neither them had much idea what to do. Their kiss slowly deepened, and William pushed Grell gently back unto the hay and covered his body with his own. Finally they parted, as they both gasped for air.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” William said.

Grell only looked up at him; his hands resting on William’s broad chest. With a smile, he moved the hands downward. His fingers slipped down the abdomen until lightly resting on the bulge forming in William’s pants. “Oh?” Grell asked.

William moaned lightly at the feathery touch. He allowed his own hand to reach down to cup Grell who closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

“I’ve dreamed of this,” Grell whispered.

They shared another deep kiss before parting just enough to remove clothing. Hands explored, touched, and stroked until both were drunk with passion. Grell moaned loudly under William’s hands as his pale body arched and writhed. “I need more,” he said.

“More?”

Grell took William’s hands and brought his fingers to his mouth. Locking eyes with William, he took the fingers in his mouth and began to suck and run his tongue over the digits. “Grell?” William asked, “What are you doing?”

Pulling the hand from his mouth, Grell moved William’s hand down to his entrance. “I don’t know much, but you have to prepare me. Put your finger...inside.”

William blushed. “Are you sure?”

Grell nodded. “Go ahead, darling.”

William’s moves were hesitant as he slowly pushed his first finger inside. “It’s hot,” he said, and his face grew redder, “Does it...feel okay?”

“Yes. Move it darling. You have to move it around.”

William did as he was told and Grell seemed to enjoy it. He moved in a second finger, and Grell flinched. “Did I hurt you?”

“Not really. It’s just different when it’s someone else’s fingers.” There were tears in his eyes as he spoke.

“I don’t want to do this if it hurts.”

Grell grabbed him as he moved his hips up to meet William’s fingers. “A little pain is worth it,” he gasped, “Please, darling. I need you.”

It was all the encouragement William needed. He moved his fingers as Grell gasped and moaned under his touch. Finally, he moved his hand aside as he positioned himself. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, in a shaky tone that almost seemed to beg Grell to say yes.

Grell nodded, and William slowly pushed himself inside. It was a tight fit, and William was the one to let out a slow breath as he slowly filled Grell. Their bodies flush, they lay like that for a moment as they stared at one another.

“I suppose we can’t go back now,” William said.

Grell let out a shaky laugh as he shook his head. “Move, darling. I want to feel you moving inside me.”

William’s movements were slow and clumsy but he quickly picked up speed. Their breath came out in ragged gasps as the hey dust rose up around them in a dusty cloud. William sneezed loudly, and Grell laughed again.

“I love you, darling,” Grell said.

“And I love you.”

Grell smiled. “That’s the first time you’ve said it!” He moaned, “Oh...darling. Uh…” He began groaning as he moved with William. Words were lost as their bodies sang an ancient rhythm.

Grell moaned loudly as he was finally pushed over the edge, and William followed close behind. They lay there, William still inside Grell despite the fact he was starting to grow soft, as the moon stared down at two brand new lovers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

  
  


The sun had moved halfway across the sky when Spears awoke. He moved slowly; rubbing his head before checking the bite on his neck. Both injuries seemed to be healed, so he gathered his sword in his hand and he gingerly rose to his feet. His first few steps were slow and pained, but his stride soon became strong and certain. Following Sebastian’s path, he walked out of the ruined door and stood on the lawn of the empty house.

A few houses down, a large, balding man was walking an almost comically small dog on a leash. He stopped and narrowed his eyes at Spears as his dog sniffed a clump of dying grass. “What are you doing at the Peterson house?” he asked. He stomped forward as he looked at the front of the house. “Did you break down the door? I’m calling the cops!”

“Do what you want,” Spears said, “Nothing will happen. He can’t let it happen. It would ruin his little experiment.” He walked across the lawn, which was still soggy from the previous rain despite the weak sun.

The man blinked several times before he ran towards Spears. His little dog was jerked briefly off its feet, and now its little legs appeared to be nothing more than a blur as it tried to catch up. “Are you on something?” he yelled, “I told you that I’m calling the cops!”

Spears didn’t respond as he walked down the street. Behind him, the man continued to yell and scream, but he had yet to go inside and actually make any phone calls. It didn’t appear as if he was going to, as Spears walked down the street and turned the corner. The man’s yells faded into the distance.

The next neighborhood was slightly better than the last, and nice cars glittered like newly shined toys. Spears glanced from one to another until his eyes fell upon a blue Chevrolet Corvette. It was brand new and beautiful to behold. Spears lifted on the handle and was surprised to see that door was unlocked. Getting inside the car, he checked quickly to see if the keys had been left anywhere on the inside, but he had no such luck. Spears simply shrugged as he reached deep inside his coat and pulled out a screwdriver. The plastic cover popped off rather easily and he found the wiring harness connector. He moved like a man who had done this many times before. Perhaps he had, but he had the car running within a matter of minutes.

No one ran out of house yelling about their car. Perhaps they were eating a meal or simply preoccupied, but Spears didn’t wait around to see as he drove away. Pushing down the accelerator he sped onto the highway and raced down the roads as if the devil himself was chasing him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Grell lay on the hard, hospital style gurney and desperately tried to jerk free of his bonds. Neither strap nor table gave an inch, but he still kept trying. He couldn’t see much of the room from his bound position. There was a bright, almost blinding white light hanging above him, but the rest of the room seemed white, void, and featureless. “Let me go!” Grell yelled. His voice echoed and reverberated around the room so that it sounded like a chorus.

“So much struggling for no real reason,” Undertaker said.

Grell tried to turn towards him, but the straps around his head prevented him from even doing that much. “Let me go, you creep,” Grell said, “If you do, maybe I’ll go easy on you.”

Undertaker laughed. “Why must you always do this? Why do you always fight?”

“What are you talking about?”

A needle was plunged into Grell’s arm as Undertaker set up some sort of IV. “Each and every time, you fight this and threaten me, but it never gets you anywhere.”

“I...I don’t know what you...what do you mean.” Grell’s voice was thick as his eyes began to shut. “What...are…”

“Don’t fight it,” Undertaker said, “Remember, I am special to you.”

“Special…”

“Yes. I was your first lover. In fact, I have been your only lover. I made you a vampire so you could be by my side always.”

Grell’s brow wrinkled. “But...”

“You have stayed with me ever since. You love me. I am the only other vampire you have ever seen.”

“I...love...Sp…”

“You love me,” Undertaker repeated, “In fact you have never left my side. You may long to travel, but you haven’t yet. I will take you one day. Until then, you may stay in my mansion.”

“Always wan...want..”

“I know. Now clear your mind of other foolish dreams. You’ve been here all along. I’m the only vampire you’re ever seen, and you love me above all else. You will protect me from danger. I am the only one you have ever loved. Do you understand?”

Grell nodded as he drifted further into an unconscious state.

Undertaker reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tape player. He set it down on the gurney by Grell’s feet and pushed play. Soon, the sound of his own recorded voice filled the room.

“You love Cedric. He turned you into a vampire. You ran away with him, and you love him. You have never left his side. You love him….”

Smiling, Undertaker left the room and left the door unlocked. Just outside the door, a good looking young man with dark hair and blue eyes stood guard. “Release his bonds in an hour,” Undertaker instructed, “and let him have full access to the facilities.”

The young man nodded quietly as he straightened his shoulders.

“You’re a good boy,” Undertaker said, “Your mother would have loved you.” His voice was strangely choked as his smile slipped just a notch. Quickly, he shook his head, as if shaking aside the strange emotion, before pushing his smile back to its former position and walking down the hall.

 

 

* * *

  
  


The long, paved driveway arched graceful among well-trimmed hedges that were green and lush despite the weather. Spears drove steadily; neither speeding or slowing down, but his breath caught briefly in his throat as a grand mansion slowly came into view. It was the kind of place that Grell probably dreamed about owning one day. It stood tall and proud, like a white, marble mountain in the middle of broad field. The windows were tall and arched; looking out from the white pillars like inquisitive eyes, but there were no signs of curtains upon those windows. It seemed like a strange decorative choice for a vampire. A rounded balcony lined with plants stood above the tall, arched door, and Spears’ muscles clenched when his eyes fell upon two men on the balcony. There were identical to the hooded men he had fought before with their regular, handsome features and dark blue-black hair, but they seemed older somehow even at this distance. Neither raised their eyes as Spears approached and turned onto a road that led behind the mansion. A large sign beside the road proclaimed he was entering the facility of Rosenberry Pharmaceuticals and Medical Research. A smaller sign said that visitors were restricted, but Spears drove past it. After all, he wasn’t a visitor.

He was going home.

The road narrowed slightly before opening into what seemed like a paved, parking area, but there were no other cars. If anyone was employed here, it appeared they were not currently at work. Spears pulled his purloined vehicle into an empty spot and stepped out of the car. The sun beat down on him, and he narrowed his eyes as he slammed the car door shut. The sound echoed through the parking lot and seemed uncommonly loud when compared to the surrounding silence. Spears didn’t seem to notice as he turned to walk towards the large metal doors.

Sebastian was waiting for him. The darkly, handsome man was standing in the doorway and holding it open for Spears. He smiled, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes as his eyes held Spears as if he was a cat eyeing his prey.

“We’ve been expecting you,” Sebastian said, “You made good time. Of course, the issue with the stolen car will have to be dealt with. Cannot have the police coming out here after all. Now, if you will...”

“Just lead me to Undertaker,” Spears interrupted, “I’m not in the mood for any song and dance routines. I just want answers.”

Sebastian bowed slightly almost mockingly. “Of course.”

Spears stepped inside and Sebastian shut the door. The room they had entered was large, dark, and largely metal. Pipes hung overhead and there was the constant drip of an unseen drop of water. Somewhere in the distance, the sounds of machine could be heard whirring to life. Sebastian didn’t motion to Spears as he started to walk across the room, but Spears knew to follow as they approached a metal grate bridge.

Undertaker came down a set of steps to stand upon the bridge, and he looked down at Spears with a big smile. The even teeth gleamed in the industrial lights as he motioned for Spears to come closer. “That’s the best time you’ve ever made, Spears.”

“We’ve done this all before, haven’t we?” Spears asked.

Undertaker nodded. “More times than I can count.”

“And I always ask why, don’t I? Why me? Why Grell?”

“Correct again. I’m thinking about just recording the answers for you. It would be easier just have a tape waiting on you rather than me going through the whole spiel again.” Undertaker feigned exhaustion as he dramatically threw himself against the rail and pretended to have trouble catching his breath.

“Then let me ask another question. What are you trying to learn from all this? What’s your endgame? I know this is an experiment, but you aren’t doing this just for giggles. I know that. What are you hoping to do with this information?”

There was a few minutes of silence before Undertaker stood back and began to clap slowly and dramatically. “Congratulations, William,” he said, “You’ve grown. It’s true. You’ve never really asked me that before, at least not in that manner.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Might as well,” Undertaker shrugged, “I have nothing to lose.”

“Because you’re going to erase my memories again?  
“That’s the plan!” Undertaker laughed, “But enough of that. You wanted answers after all. Come with me.” He waved his arm; motioning for Spears to follow. “Sebastian, bring some tea and cookies to my parlor. Enough for my guest too.”

“Of course,” Sebastian said, and he disappeared threw a nearby door; only glancing back briefly to look at Undertaker with a strange, almost soured expression.

Spears walked up the metal steps and followed close behind Undertaker as they went down a narrow walkway to another set of steps. “These are narrow,” Undertaker said, “Always been meaning to replace them, but you know how it goes. Just watch your step, and don’t think about pushing me off. I assure you that it wouldn’t kill me, but I wouldn’t be so willing to talk to you.”

“I wasn’t thinking about doing anything like that,” Spears replied, “I want answers after all.”

“Good boy!” Undertaker said with a laugh. He led Spears up the steps to a door that opened up into the mansion. They walked down a carpet lined hallway. Despite the windows, it was quite dark as it appeared that all the glass limited the amount of sunlight that could pass. The carpet was plush, and the statues were expensive, but junk lined the hallways as well. Book, torn and ragged, lay in piles beside of broken toys and smashed antiques. It almost looked as if nothing had ever been thrown out.

“This is my parlor.” The door was swung open, and Spears eyes adjusted to the dark room. It was only illuminated by two candles which set on each side of a polished coffin. Two, overstuffed chairs had been placed in front of the coffin with a table between. Unlike the hallway, it was neat almost to the point of looking barren. The chairs and coffin took up such little space. On the far wall was large, thick curtain, although it was impossible to see what it was covering at the moment.

“I wasn’t expecting a funeral parlor,” Spears said.

Undertaker giggled as he walked in and sat down in one of the seats and Spears followed suit. Sebastian showed up almost immediately with a tray containing tea and cookies for them. His cold eyes flickered between Undertaker and Spears, but there was little expression as he set down the tray.

“You can leave us, Sebastian,” Undertake said, “Old Willie here, he wants some answers, so he’ll behave. Besides, I’m sure I can take care of myself.”

“Of course, sir,” Sebastian said. He bowed slightly, as Spears took the time to truly examine the man. Aside from being attractive, he was both elegant and charming, but there was something almost serpentine in the way he moved. His smile was mocking, and his voice dripped with barely perceptible sarcasm. Even saw, he done exactly as he was instructed and left the room. His feet didn’t even make noise as he walked.

Undertaker grabbed a cookie and quicky bit into it. “Mmm...cinnamon,” he said, “I was always fond of cinnamon. Take one, Willie. I promise you, they aren’t poisoned.” 

“I hadn’t actually considered that the cookies might be poisoned,” Spears said, “but I am not hungry at the moment.” He leaned forward as if trying to draw the old man in. “Is a sweet tooth common among vampires?”

Undertaker had started to take a drink of tea, but spit it back into the cup in a most undignified manner at the question. He laughed loudly and slapped his knee. “You have come a long way, my boy. You’re so full of questions and different ones this time. Why, you’d even pretend to be interesting in knowing more about me or vampires in general to learn more about Grell. How cute.” He picked up a napkin and wiped his face. “To answer your question, it’s neither common nor uncommon. Some things just...remain. I liked cinnamon in life, and I still like it. It’s just like how I still enjoy tea and cookies despite having no real need to eat or drink such things. If your Grell has a sweet tooth, then most likely it was simply something he’s always had.” He loudly bit down on another cookie.

Spears frowned. “I feel like you have an unfair advantage,” he said, “My memories are limited, even now, and I don’t even know what I’ve asked you in the past. You’re on a familiar path while this feels like all new territory to me. Besides, even if you do tell me, I have a feeling you’ll just erase or change my memories again.”

“I could,” admitted Undertaker, “It’s not even that hard. Although, I might leave your memories intact this time. Might be an interesting variable. 

“Variable?”

“For the experiment!” Undertaker stood up as he raised his arms above his head as if suddenly worshipping some deity. He walked over to the room and ran his hand across the coffin. “And it’s all for her. Come, William. Come and see the woman for whom I gave up my humanity and put a lien on my soul for. You should meet her again.”

“Again?” Spears asked, as he stood and stepped over to stand beside Undertaker.

With a single, fluid motion, Undertaker threw open the lid, and the room was filled with a musty, dank oder. Spears covered his nose and mouth as he looked into the coffin. A body lay in the soft lining. It had mostly decayed, although the face showed there had been some attempt at preservation. The corpse had been dressed in a brilliant, blue dress that appeared to be fairly new, and a dark, expertly curled wig was placed upon the nearly mummified head.

“Hello, Claudia,” Undertaker said before he glanced at Spears. “Aren’t you going to greet your aunt?”

“Aunt? What are you talking about?”

“Haven’t those memories come back to you yet? Don’t you remember your Aunt Claudia?”

Spears leaned for support against the casket. “Claudia,” he repeated, “She...she was my father’s sister. I don’t remember her well because I was young when she died. I just remember there was a fight, and rumors, and…” His voice trailed off as he slowly raised his eyes to look at Undertaker. “And you.”

“Bravo. It’s going to almost be a shame to wipe your memories. Maybe I’ll let you keep the ones of her. Tie it into your new story somehow. It would be nice if someone else could remember her.” Undertaker reached into the coffin and gently touched the decaying face. “Claudia is my reason for all this,” he said.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“You’re a shame to this family! A degrace!” a male voice announced.

A beautiful woman in a blue, silk gown only placed her hands on her hips and stared at the man directly. “How dare you talk to me that way, Vincent. I am your sister.”

“My sister who refuses to act like a proper lady,” Vincent said, “Everyone is starting to talk, Claudia. They’ve seen you cozy with...that...that man.”

“Are you sure they aren’t talking with your midnight dealings?”

Vincent stomped across the room and slapped Claudia soundly across the face. “How dare you speak of things you do not understand,” he said.

Her cheek reddening with each second at the blood, she raised her head to stare at him with brilliant blue eyes. “I understand far more than you think,” she stated in a eerily calm voice. Before Vincent could respond, she turned and walked from the room; her blue-black curls bouncing with each step. She didn’t run, at least not at first, but with each step she picked up speed so that her walk was hurried and almost clumsy. She let herself outside and hurried to the garden. Many of the flowers were passed blooming, but it was calm and happy beneath an apple tree in the orchard. She sat down on a stone bench and carefully arranged her dress. “I’m alone,” she said.

A tall man with long, silver hair that was tied back neatly from his face looked out from behind another tree. “Are you sure?”

“Quite sure.”

The man smiled as he slipped from behind the tree to sit down beside Claudia on the bench. “Did you talk to him?”

Claudia nodded. “It’s hopeless, Cedric. Vincent simply refused to listen. I knew that father would never approve of our relationship, but I thought things like that would change after his death.” She looked down at her lap where she twisted her hands nervously.

“Does he know about...our child?”

“Of course not!” Claudia jumped to her feet as her hands moved protectively around her abdomen. “He thinks I’ve brought shame to the family by simply talking to you. If he knew I was with child…” She shook her head. “I don’t want to even think about what he might do.”

“Then there’s only one thing we can do.”

“What?”

“We’ll run away. We’ll go somewhere that no one knows us.”

“I don’t think it’s quite that easy,” Claudia said with a laugh.

“Why not? We could get married and then raise our child. No one will know the difference.” He stood up and pulled her close to him. “I love you, Claudia.”

“And I love you.”

“Then leave with me.”

“Where will we go?”

“Anywhere.” He pulled her closer as he wrapped his arms around him. “Everywhere.”

“Mmm...sounds wonderful.”

“Then you’ll go?”

Claudia smiled as she looked into Cedric’s eyes. “Of course. Maybe it won’t be as easy as you think, but I’d take any chance to be with you. When should we leave?”

Cedric thought for just a few minutes. “Tomorrow night,” he said, “I’ll come through the garden and meet you in the rear library. Just be ready to go. I’ll be there about nine.”

“I’ll be waiting.” She kissed him deeply before stepping back. “I should go. We don’t want Vincent to get suspicious.”

“Of course.” He released her and watched her walk back into the house before he disappeared into the garden.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Cedric was used to the night. Although it was technically against the law for being to be buried after dark, a lot of people would take care of less reputable loved ones after the sun went down. It was to save face and embarrassment, although surely people had to notice new graves that seem to spring up like flowers in the light of a new day. Cedric’s step was light and he was whistling softly as he stepped along a soft, familiar path that led to the back of the manor.

An owl hooted from a tree. “Hoot all you want, Mr. Owl,” Cedric said, “Announce to the world that, after tonight, there were will be one less lonely man and woman.” He laughed; his voice dancing on the spring breeze, as he all but danced to the house.

A scream slashed through the peacefulness of the night. “Claudia!” Cedric scream, and he dropped the flowers he had been carrying to run towards the house. A dark, shadowy figure exited from a side door.

“Stop!” Cedric yelled, but the stranger didn’t pause as he disappeared into the night. 

Cedric paused briefly, looking between the path the dark stranger had taken and back to the house where he had heard Claudia’s scream. After a second, he ran into the house.

Despite the warmth of the night, a fire burned brightly in the library, and it highlighted Claudia’s prone body. Blood pooled around her, and her elegant face was already bone white and colorless. Her mouth and eyes were wide open; frozen in fear and horror as her hands were still wrapped protectively around her abdomen, although it was clear she couldn’t stop the assault. She had been stabbed directly in the lower stomach.

“Claudia,” Cedric cried as he cradled his love, “Claudia, I’ll find a way to save you, somehow. I’ll find a way.”

He continued to make his promises as he held her body, although it was clear she was passed hearing his words.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Did they ever find out who killed her?” Spears asked.

“I think it was your father,” Undertaker answered, “He would have been horrified if he knew we had planned to run away together or that she was pregnant. The killer seemed to target the baby after all, and then he actually started the story that she had killed herself when that had been impossible.” He wiped his eyes quickly as he slowly lowered the lid on the coffin. “But you see, that’s why I have to keep trying. I have to find a way to save her.”

Spears shook his head. “I don’t see. What does this have to do with Grell or me? Unless...you think I should pay for my father’s supposed crimes?”

Undertaker’s mouth opened wide with surprise and he let out a startled chucking. “Oh goodness, no my boy. No matter what your father did, it wasn’t your fault. You were just a boy. Besides, I always thought you were more like Claudia than your father. You were so quiet, but you had the way of looking at people so directly. No, it has nothing to do with that. It’s just…” His voice trailed off as he ran his hands along the coffin’s surface as if looking for strength.

The door opened and a handsome, older man stepped into the room; his dark hair almost completely gray and his face lined around his blue eyes. Spears took a step back as he recognized that he was like the others he had seen, only even older than before. Without a word, he picked up the tray that had held the cookies and tea and took it from the room.”

Undertaker smiled when he noticed Spears surprise. “You’ve never had the pleasure of being formally introduced to my sons, have you?”

“Your...your sons?”

“Not in the traditional sense. Claudia died before our child could be born, but I still have some of her here. Her DNA. I was able to take that and some of my own. They are clones, although they are far from perfect. They age rather quickly. While obedient, their rapid growth makes it difficult for them to grow and mature as they should.”

Spears turned towards Undertaker. “You’re sick,” he said, “You say you love Claudia but this is how you treat your memory? You take pieces of her to make...some sort of living dolls. And you perform experiments in her name? Like turning Grell into a vampire and me…” He took a step back. “What am I? I’m not a vampire.”

“You are, but only a little bit. You see, I made Grell a vampire fully, but I didn’t want to do that to Claudia. While Grell doesn’t care to be a beast, that sort of fate would not suit my love. That was one of my earliest experiments, actually. I tried just adding a few drops of Grell’s blood to yours, and I was pleased with the results. You are stronger and faster than humans and you don’t age, but you can stand sunlight, need only the most minute drops of blood every now and again, and your teeth didn’t change either.”

“Your teeth look normal.”

Undertaker laughed. “I’m glad. After the money I paid, they should. Now, that I’ve answered everything, I say it’s time to get on with the experiment.”

“You keep talking about experiments. What do you mean? What experiment?”

“Why, you and Grell of course. I thought you had figured it out.”

“Figured what out? Where’s Grell?”

“Oh, he’s right here.” Undertaker answered. He crossed the room swiftly and pulled on a thick cord that held the heavy curtains. The curtain fell apart revealed a window, and Undertaker motioned for Spears to step closer. “He’s just resting for now. This is a part of my lab, but as you can see, he’s fine.”

Spears stepped forward and peered into the glaring, white room. Grell, with his red hair and tight black ensemble was the only bit of color in the room, but he seemed to be resting as Undertaker had said. He was reclining on a plain, white couch reading what appeared to be a romance novel. Spears let out a long breath. “He’s okay.”

“Of course he is. I need both of you after all.”

“For the experiment?”

“Precisely. Now, be a good boy and none of this will hurt one bit. I might even let you have some special time with Grell later if you behave.”

Spears took several steps back. “You speak to me like a child. You tell me to behave and keep talking about an experiment you won’t even explain. Here’s a question for you. Why can’t you just leave me and Grell alone. Quit toying with us and let us live our lives.”

“Can’t do that. Claudia will die soon again, and I still don’t have my answers.”

Spears took another step back; moving closer to the coffin. “Claudia is dead.”

“No, she’s not,” Undertaker said, “I’ve made sure of that. She’s come back to me again and again, but I have to make sure she’s back to stay. I need to know your secret. Now, come with me or I will have to force you to comply.”

“Are you going to call Sebastian?”

Undertaker’s smile reeked of madness and danger. “I don’t have to call him. Haven’t you figured that out yet?”

Spears quickly glanced around him as he took another step away from the crazed vampire. With a sudden move, he grabbed one of the candles that provided the meek illumination for the room. “Claudia is dead,” he announced, as he opened the coffin. Undertaker’s already pale face turned as white as newly fallen snow as Spears threw the candle inside.

“No!” Undertaker cried, as he rushed forward to put out the fire.

Spears pulled out his sword. He was in a prime position to kill Undertaker, but his blade was now hesitant. Instead, he slammed his hilt into the back of Undertaker’s head. Undertaker made a pained noise and fell to the floor - stunned but far from dead. Seeing him fall, Spears ran across the room and jumped through the large window. He fell into the room where Grell had been reading; glass falling in jagged pieces to the floor. Grell jumped up from the couch and dropped his book as he looked at Spears.

“You certainly know how to make an entrance,” Grell said, “Although you could have used the door.” He laughed as he picked up his book from the floor.

Spears held out his hand. “We have to get out of here, Grell.”

“How do you know my name?” Grell blinked several times as he stared at Spears. “Have we met before? You do look familiar, but I can’t recall the name.”

“He’s already erased your memories!”

“Who?” Grell asked, “What are you talking about?”

Spears grabbed Grell by the hand. “There’s no time to explain. Please, just come with me. We have to get out of here.”

“What are you going on about?” Grell wasn’t budging as he stared at Spears.

Taking a deep breath, Spears pulled Grell close and held him tightly. “Grell, will you run away with me?” he asked.

The response was immediate. Grell took in a sudden deep breath as his glowing eyes grew wide. “Why does that sound so appealing?” he asked, “Sure, you are handsome and all, but I don’t even know you…” He leaned closer to Spears. “Yes. I’ll run away with you.” He whispered.

“Then we have to go.”

An alarm suddenly sounded as the bright lights in the room turned red. “Not so fast, William,” Undertaker said. He was looking down from them from the broken window; blood staining his hair.

“Darling,” Grell gasped, “Are you okay?”

Spears didn’t wait for Undertaker to answer Grell. He ran from the room; pulling Grell by the arm. For his part, Grell didn’t resist this time, but he kept looking over his shoulder as they ran from the room.

All lights had turned red, and it looked like the metal corridors beyond the room had been coated in blood. The alarm grew in intensity and seemed to come from all directions as they ran. At first, it appeared that their path was clean, but five men suddenly stepped from around the corner. They were more of the clones, Undertaker’s ‘sons,’ although they appeared old and feeble. Moving as one unit, they raised their guns shakily.

“Halt!” they yelled in unison.

Spears pulled out his weapon and glanced back at Grell. “You might have to duck.”

“What are you going to do?” Grell asked.

The first shots were fired. Spears winced as one struck his shoulder and another nicked his side. The other bullets harmlessly ricocheted around them, and there would be time for a second shot.

None of the men winced or try to move away as Spears sliced into the group. There were no cries of pain as they fell into a bloody mess. “They weren’t vampires,” Spears said as he moved around the bodies, “but I didn’t think they were. Undertaker wouldn’t have wanted that for their sons.” He shook his head.

“Darling, you’re going to have to tell me what’s going on here,” Grell said, “I’m not particularly opposed to violence, but this is all so confusing.”

More clones were running towards them as the sound of the footfalls were growing louder. Spears looked around and saw a nearly hidden door, and slammed it with his shoulder. The force of his action caused both him and Grell to fall into the room. They were plunged into total darkness as the door shut. The siren had also gone silent.

“Darling?” 

“It’s hard to explain,” Spears said, as he got to his feet and helped Grell up as well. “But...I love you Grell. That’s why I’m here. I have to get you out of this place.” He slowly moved forward in the darkness. There was a soft blue light ahead, and he started to walk towards it.

“That sounds terribly romantic,” Grell said, “but I don’t even know you. Did I somehow managed to steal your heart without even knowing it and now you’re here to take me away?” He laughed musically.

“Not precisely,” Spears said, “While you might find this hard to believe, we’ve actually met many times. Something keeps bringing us together even if there are those who wants to keep us apart.”

“But I don’t remember ever meeting you before.”

“I know, but please just trust me.”

Grell smiled in the dim light. “I don’t know if I can trust you, but I certainly want to follow you. This all seems intriguing and romantic. It’s like something from a movie.”

The room began to open up as the soft light allowed the interior to be visible. It was designed like a small, yet cozy apartment. There was a small bed, a couch, and even a fireplace with a welcoming blaze. The colors were mostly soft pinks offset by earth tones, and it looked rather inviting. To one side of the fireplace, an old woman sat quietly in a rocking chair. Her long, silvery hair had been plaited and arranged in an attractive yet functional style upon her head. Her face was lined and wrinkled, yet there was an eloquence in her features. Soft blue eyes looked up as Spears and Grell came closer.

“More visitors?” she asked.

“Sorry, Ma'am,” Spears said, “We were just...passing through. I’m afraid we just got a bit lost.”

“I feel a bit lost here as well,” the woman said, as she rocked, “You’re welcome to stay for a bit if you like.”

“I don’t think we can.”

Undertaker suddenly stepped into view;  the darkness sliding over his features as he moved into the light. “I’m afraid we must insist,” he said, as he gestured towards the couch. “Take a seat, Spears.”

Spears started to turn around, but Sebastian was standing behind them. He smiled as he gave a slight nod to Spears, and it was clear that they were cornered. Spears let out a slow breath, but his posture remained straight and strong as he sat. Undertaker watched him closely before turning his attention to Grell.

“Why don’t you go to your room, love,” he said, “I have things I want to discuss with Will here of a private nature.”

“But I don’t like you keep secrets from me!” Grell pouted.

Undertaker laughed. “I’ll tell you everything, my dear rose. Just give me time. For now, I’d appreciate if you leave. Okay?”

Grell still has his lip stuck out, but he nodded. “I suppose.” He walked over and kissed Undertaker on the cheek. “Don’t be long, Cedric.” He gave a little wave to Spears before walking passed Sebastian with an exaggerated wiggle to his walk. Soon, the sound of the door opening and closing could be heard.

“You’ve gone farther than I expected,” Undertaker said to Spears, “I suppose you were just eager to see your dear aunt again.” He kissed the woman on the top of head and rested his hand gently on her shoulders.

“That’s...Claudia?”

“Yes. I told you I would find a way, although it’s not permanent.” He took the old woman’s hand in his own and stroked it gently. “I can bring her back through her DNA and my experiments, but she ages so quickly. I can’t keep her for long.” With his free hand, he lifted Claudia’s chin to stare into her eyes. “And my love here can never remember me.”

“I’m sorry,” Claudia apologized, “I know you tell me I should, but I don’t.” Her voice was shaky and so thin. It was as if her voice itself was about to dissolve. 

“That’s okay, my angel,” Undertaker said, “because you will remember me, and we’ll have another chance.” He turned towards Spears. “That’s why I need to know your secret. My darling doesn’t remember me and can never seem to love me like she once did. What’s so different about you and Grell. Why do you keep finding each other no matter what obstacles are between you?”

“What are you talking about?”

Undertaker sighed. “You must have guessed by now. I first created you and Grell as experiments. I needed to find a way to bring my Claudia back. Vampirism seemed a good place to start. I made Grell a vampire and you a partial one. I sent you out into the world to study each of you. Sometimes I would call you back so I could change your memories, but then I realized something was peculiar was happening.”

“What’s that?”

“No matter where I sent you two or with what story, you always seemed to find one another. I watched carefully. After all, by creating Grell directly we are connected. It was the oddest thing. Grell would flirt. You’d resist, but at some point he’d always suggest running away together, and you’d accept. I couldn’t figure it out.” He laughed.

“I changed the experiments,” Undertaker continued, “I was using you as a vampire hunter to take down a few rogues, so I made you hate vampires. You wanted to kill each and everyone you saw.” He shook his head. “But not Grell. Even this last time when I sent you directly after Grell, you still couldn’t do it. You still wanted to run away together. No matter what memories or feelings I planted, the same thing happened.”

“What memories did you plant?”

“Oh never mind that.” Undertaker waved his hand as if knocking aside the annoying question. “It doesn’t matter. I’d say most of the ones you have now, however incomplete, are all basically true, and I hadn’t wiped Grell’s mind since Louisiana. He had escaped prematurely, but I thought it might be a nice variable. Apparently it was since you came back even more determined than usual. So tell me, Willie. What’s your secret?”

“Secret?”

“Why do you and Grell always come back together? What draws you so to follow the same path you started down in life?” His voice rose as he moved stand over Spears. “Why is it you and that freak are somehow destined to be together after one little ‘roll in they hay’ while I can’t be the woman I’d sacrifice everything for!” He was breathing heavily now as he stood back and stared at Spears. 

Spears stood up slowly. “You want to know our secret?”  
“Yes! I want to know to know because this isn’t fair.”

“There is no secret,” Spears said, “In truth, Grell and I shouldn’t be lovers. Not even the first time. We’re almost exact opposites. His lack of modesty annoys me. He infuriates me. There are times I simply don’t understand him.

“But,” Spears continued, “I do love him. I don’t know why. I love against reason. Call it destiny or fate, but for some reason, we are meant to be together. That’s the reason we continue in this cycle. It’s both a blessing and a curse, but it’s certainly not something you could bottle or categorize. It’s beyond that.”

Claudia took a low, shaky breath and her head slowly fell forward. The light faded from her eyes as she expelled that final breath and quietly died. Undertaker kissed her head again before he took a pink blanket that had been in her lap and placed it over her head. “It’s time to start again,” he said.

“Are you going to clone her again?” Spears asked, “And pretend that it’s the same as having your lover back?”

“It will be the same,” Undertaker said, “Once I know the real reason you two are always drawn to each other, it will be the same. I just need to know why.”

“And I told you that you’ll never understand that,” Spears replied.

“So you say, but you’re wrong that. I’ve sacrificed so much, and I’m not willing to stop now.” He took a deep breath as his mad smile curled about his face. “I think we’ve talked enough. Oh, Sebastian?”

Sebastian stepped forward and placed his hand on his chest. “Yes, sir?”

“Go prepare William’s room. He’ll be spending some time with us.”

“Of course, sir.” Sebastian left in his typical silent manner, but Spears face was growing red.

“You’re not going to erase my memories,” he said, “Not again. I’m not going to let you...do whatever it is that you do. I’m not letting you touch my mind.”

“Calm down, Willie,” Undertaker said, “Everything will be fine.”

“I’m not going to let you take away my memories,” Spears repeated. He readied his sword. “I won’t let you.”

“Then you’ll have to kill me.”

Spears blinked several times as if trying to understand what he had just heard. “What?”

“You’ll have to kill me.” Undertaker stood up and cross the room so that he was standing in front of Spears. “I’m never going to end my little experiments, and I need you Willie. As long as I’m alive, I’m not going to stop.”

Spears licked his lips as he tightened his grip. “I’ll do it,” he whispered, “I don’t like to kill, but I will if I have to. I’ll do it just to free Grell and me.”

“So you keep saying, but I have yet to see you do it.” Undertaker shook his head. “What if I said I was going to destroy your little redheaded friend? I’ll kill him and make you watch. I bet you couldn’t kill me even if I did that.”

Spears’ grip began to shake. He tried to lift his sword to bring it down in a deadly arc, but it fell from his grasp and rattled on the floor. His breath came in ragged gasps as he stared at Undertaker before looking down at his trembling hands. “Why can’t I do it?” he asked.

Undertaker chuckled. “It was part of your programming when I implanted your last set of memories. You can’t kill me. It’s simply impossible. Now, I’m sure Sebastian has your room ready.”

“Please, don’t do this,” Spears begged, “I don’t want to forget again.”

“You don’t have a choice. Now be a good boy and-” His voice cut off suddenly as all breath exited his body. He looked down at the sword sticking through his abdomen as blood began to pour from his mouth. He managed to turn his head, and frowned. “You?” he gasped. 

Grell pulled the sword out as Undertaker fell to the floor.  “Me,” he said, “You didn’t really think I’d just go back to my room like a good girl when I knew you were lying to me.” He pulled out the sword. “Why didn’t you make it so I couldn’t kill you?

“I didn’t think I had to,” Undertaker managed, as he struggled to breath, “You...you were supposed to love me.”

“I do love you,” Grell said, before he turned to look at Spears. “But you weren’t the one who had my heart. Besides, you lied to me, and I see now your love was all a lie. You were trying to make you love me. Things just don’t work that.”

“But...how…” Undertaker coughed and gagged, but the wound was beginning to heal already.

“I don’t know all what’s going on, but I think it’s time we end this,” Grell said, as he swung the sword. Undertaker’s head flew across the room and landed on the lap of Claudia as the rest of his body finally lay still.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 

For several minutes, Grell and Spears simply stood in the cozy apartment tucked away bizarrely inside of a lab. Neither of them spoke as they stared down at Undertaker’s body, and Grell’s shoulders began to shake. There were no tears in his eyes, but his face was drawn and almost contorted.

“I loved him,” Grell said, “At least, I think I did, and I killed him.” He turned and looked towards Spears. “But I feel...free. It’s so hard to describe, but it’s like this has been something I’ve needed to do.” He handed Spears his sword.

“I understand. In all honesty, I barely know where to go from here. Even with most of my memories, I can barely remember a time I wasn’t working for him in some way.” Spears looked down at the sword, which was stained with blood. “We have our lives back. It’s a bit overwhelming.”

Grell nodded, and wrapped his arm around Spears. “I feel like I must have forgotten a lot. I can only remember being here, with him, but somehow this does feel right.” Burying his face against Spears’ shoulder, Grell smiled against the fabric. “So where do we go now?”

“I’m not sure,” Spears said, “but I suspect the first step is to escape this place. Undoubtedly, there are still guards and such searching for us. We should get out of here.”

“And then?”

“Then we have the rest of our lives to figure out what to do next.”

“That sounds good.” Grell stepped back and smiled broadly as he gestured towards the door at the far end of the room. It was undoubtedly the way that Undertaker had entered. “After you, darling.”

“I suppose there’s no point in saying I’m not your darling now,” Spears said as he walked.

“None whatsoever. After all, you’ve proven beyond all reasonable doubt that I am your darling.”

“Honestly,” Spears said, but the smallest of smiles found its way to his face. Taking a deep breath, he put his head on the door. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Spears threw open the door, but silence and an empty corridor greeted them. There were no flashing, red lights or the sound of an alarm. Spears glanced back at Grell before stepping into the hallway; his sword ready as his eyes probed the area for any potential enemies.

“The main control room is down this way,” Grell said, as he pointed, “I’ve taken this back route before to avoid most of the scientists.”

Spears advanced forward. “What is this place anyway?”

“Some sort of laboratory for medical research, I believe,” Grell said, “It’s part of how Cedric obtained blood, samples, and how he made his millions.” He laughed lightly as he walked. “I guess he wanted me to remember those particular details.”

“Millions?”

Grell nodded. “While I didn’t know anything about grandma back there, I did know he was researching something huge, and he’s become rich while doing it. Of course, he doesn’t even act as the face of his own company or anything. He hires spokespeople while he just manages everything. Turn right up here and the control room is just up ahead.”

“How much do you know about the business?”

“Only the basics. I wasn’t involved...or at least I don’t think I was.” Grell laughed without humor as his hand ran lightly over the railing. “Do you think I’ll ever remember?”

“I don’t know,” Spears admitted, “I’ll do all I can to help you, but I don’t know.”

They turned the corner, but stopped immediately as they saw they were no longer alone. A half dozen of the handsome young man was standing there; all staring at Spears and Grell with their attractive yet blank faces. Spears held his sword at his ready as Grell’s muscles tensed at the promise of confrontation.

As they watched, the young men began to age rapidly. Their dark hair turned gray as their youthful faces became lined and gaunt. Strong limbs withered as hands became gnarled. It was like watching someone age in fast forward, and Spears could only gasp as the men turned into identical skeletons wrapped in clothing and fell to the floor. As their bones hit metal, they turned to dust which rose into the air.

“What was that all about?” Grell asked.

“Whatever Undertaker was up is over now. All his clones are dying. I think...I think we’re finally safe from him now.” Spears glanced over his shoulder. “So where’s this control room.”

“Right up those steps. See that large, gray door? It’s through there.”

Spears nodded and followed Grell’s instructions. There were no more interruptions or obstacles as they walked into the room. Grell shut the door behind them and fell dramatically into a chair. “This has been exhausting, darling,” he said, “but we can pass through to the mansion from here. It’s the quickest way.”

“We should go through the lab,” Spears said, “and make sure all of Undertaker’s pet projects have ended. We don’t need any other clones coming out of the woodwork.” He sat down. “I stole a car to get here and people saw my face. I wonder if Undertaker took care of it.”

“Actually, he did,” announced a voice, “It was one of the last things he did actually”

William jumped from his seat just as Sebastian materialized from the shadows. The darkness still clung to him; caressing his body like a lover, and it was clear that he was as much a part of the shadows as it was apart of him. He smiled as he loosely crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

“Sebastian!” Grell cried, as he jumped to his feet, “What are you doing here?”

“Calm down,” Sebastian instructed, “I’m not your enemy.”

William’s grip tightened on his sword, but he didn’t point it at Sebastian. “You aren’t human, are you?”

Sebastian laughed. “Good job, Mr. Spears. Most people never notice that, but I suppose you aren’t like most people.” He took a few steps forward, and his shoes clicked unnaturally loud on the floor. “Humans are limited by their desire to believe they are the superior species.”

“You’re a demon?”

“I’m impressed. What gave it away?” Sebastian stepped closer and seemed to almost grow taller as he neared Spears; towering over him when they had previously been near the same height.

“Undertaker said a lot of crazy things,” Spears explained, “but one thing stood out to me. He said something about putting a lien on his soul. It was such a strange thing to say.” He paused as he met Sebastian’s gaze. “Of course, it makes sense now. He made a contract with you. What for precisely?”

“Normally I ask for payment for such information,” Sebastian said. He waited for a few moments and allowed his eyes to slip between Spears and William as if waiting to see if either would offer, but then he waved his hand. “But I’m about to finally receive payment for a job that took much longer than it should, so I am in a good mood. Cedric summoned me after his beloved Claudia died. He wanted her to be brought back to life.”

“But you didn’t do that,” Spears said.

Sebastian shrugged. “I can’t. It’s beyond my power. I could have made Cedric believe such, but I can’t actually restore life. I told him as much.”

“So what did he want?” Grell asked.

“Most people who manage to actually summon me have simple requests. Money. Power. Revenge. Cedric wanted none of this.” Sebastian laughed. “He had no desire for money, but he built all this in pursuit of his insane dream.” He gestured to the facility.

“What did he want?” Grell repeated.

“He wanted me to serve him until the end of his life. He said he would need a strong ally.” Sebastian ran his fingers over a nearby console, and it was clear his fingers have grown very long and black over the last several minutes. It looked like the talons of a predatory animals that was considering his prey.

“And you agreed,” Spears guessed.

“Humans live such short lives,” Sebastian explained, “It seemed like a good way to alleviate a little boredom.”

“Until he made himself a vampire and became immortal,” Spears said.

Sebastian’s darkly handsome face briefly morphed so that he looked like some sort of wolf like beast before it returned to normal. “Didn’t see that coming,” he admitted, “Caught me off guard, but a contract is a contract. I couldn’t bring about his death, and I was stuck serving him. In fact, that’s why I’m so happy with the two of you.” Smoke surrounded his form as his limbs became intangible. “In fact, I’d be happy to make a deal with either of you.”

Spears’ jaw tightened. “No thank you,” he said, “The only thing we want is for you to leave.”

Sebastian’s smoky shoulders raised slightly. “The offer still stands,” he said, “Now, if you excuse me. I have a meal waiting for me. I’d hate to be rude and run, but I’ve waited for this meal for far too long, and you know what waiting can do for the appetite.” He laughed again as his form slowly faded from the room.

Grell and Spears said nothing as they shared a look; neither one commenting on what must be happening to Undertaker’s soul at the hands, or rather claws, of Sebastian.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They didn’t take Sebastian’s word that the laboratory was safe. It seemed foolish to trust a literal demon, and Spears said he would be able to rest better if he was sure there were no more dolls, clones, or vampires. They searched carefully, even checked for other hidden rooms, but discovered nothing. It was as if when Undertaker died, all he had worked had died along with him.

It might have been said if it wasn’t a relief.

“Let’s go up to the mansion, darling,” Grell said, “I don’t think there’s anything to find

here.”

Spears nodded, and the walked upstairs, with Grell leading the way. He opened a large metal door, and found themselves in some sort of plush hallway. The carpet underneath was thick and beige in color. It was a nice carpet, rather expensive in fact, but it looked like it was in need of a good cleaning. There were large windows on either end of the hall, but both were made of the reflective surface that Spears had noticed upon his arrival. Very little filtered inside, but an overly large, crystal chandelier flooded the area with artificial light. The hallway was curved and overlooked the main entryway downstairs, but the elegance seemed false somehow. All the statues, paintings, and artefacts were undoubtedly worth a fortune, but they had been arranged without thought, care, or even love.”

“I’m not sure this decor suits me,” Spears said.

“We can change anything we want,” Grell said, “Wait until you see the kitchen. It’s huge. I don’t know even know what half the stuff in there is for.”

Spears allowed himself to be led down the stairs and into a rather modern, gleaming kitchen. While there was a slew of devices, most of which Spears didn’t even know the names of, nothing appeared used in the least. There wasn’t a fingerprint to mar the shiny surfaces or a crumb upon the floor. It looked more like a stage set for the ultimate kitchen rather than an actual kitchen. “Impressive, but why would a vampire need such a large kitchen?”

“That’s a good question,” Grell said, “I never did anything beyond baking cookies in here once. At least, that’s all I remember.” He laughed nervously. “I think Cedric kept this place up for visitors - for appearance and for the preparation of meals. Sebastian was really the only one who used this room much, even though he didn’t eat at all.”

“At least not human food,” Spears added.

Grell nodded. “Oh, but I have so much more to show you. There is a game room, a plush living room, the biggest library you’ve ever seen, a bathroom you could practically was a car in…”

“Enough,” Spears interrupted, “I’m not in a mood for a tour, and we’ll have plenty of time to see those rooms later.” He rubbed his head and adjusted his glasses. “For now, I’d think I’d like to find a place to rest.”

Grell cocked his head and smiled mischievously. “If that’s what you want, then follow me.” With a light step, he danced down the hall and back up the stairs. Down the crazy, cluttered hall they walked until they reached the final door, and Grell opened it. “This is my room,” he said.

The room was bright and more vibrant than the rest of the house, but it was tasteful and neat. The brilliant red of the soft blanket on the bed contrasted perfectly with the mahogany frame. Bookshelves filled with books lined one hall as the other side of the room was dominated by a massive glass door that led to a balcony. There was a shade over the window of course, and it bathed the room in soft shadows.

“Your room? I suppose this will do.” Spears stepped inside and pulled off his coat. “Where should I hang this?” he asked.

“You can just put it on the chair there for now.” Grell was biting his lip and swinging his hands back and forth as he spoke. A blush slowly crept into his cheeks as he stared at Spears.

“Is something wrong?” Spears asked, “Are you too hot?”

“No. You are.” Grell launched himself forward; his arms wrapping around Spears as their lips found one another. The kiss was forceful and so needy it was almost cruel, but Spears returned it with the same force. They clawed at each others backs through their clothes, and Grell’s body was already starting to respond as he rubbed against Spears.

Finally, they paused as they both struggled to control their breathing. “I know you probably think I’m a terrible whore,” Grell said, “I mean, I barely know you. At least, I don’t know if I know you, but I want you. Right now, I want you so badly, I feel as if I’m going to simply burst.”

“I don’t think that about you at all,” Spears replied. He kissed Grell again and walked him backwards. Once close enough to the bed, he shoved Grell unto the soft surface. Grell laughed as he moved to lie in the center of the bed; his eyes growing wide as Spears removed his shirt and tie.

“Darling,” Grell gasped as Spears crawled onto the bed over Grell. His body covering him, they resumed their desperate kisses as Grell’s fingers kneaded Spears’ naked back. Grell’s hips were rising off the bed; obviously desperate for friction, but Spears ignored that for the moment. He stopped kissing Grell’s lips and moved his mouth to nibble on the graceful, pale neck.

Grell laughed. “Usually, I’m the one who likes to get my teeth on someone’s neck.”

“Hush,” Spears said, and he bit down roughly. Grell cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His cry turned to a moan. “Please, darling. Don’t tease me. I need you.”

“And I need you, but I plan to take my time. It’s been far too long since we have been together like this.”  Grell’s shirt was removed. Spears moved his hands down to rub Grell’s chest and tease the rosy nipples. They rose like soft peaks; pale roses in a field of snow, and Grell moaned louder. Spears’ kisses began to move downward, but he paused at one nipple. Taking it in his mouth, he sucked before biting gently.

Grell screamed as his nails tore into Spears’ back. Nonsensical words fell from his lips, as a sheen of sweat began to cover his body. It caused him almost to glow as he writhed on the bed. “Darling,” he pleaded, “Darling.”

Spears stood up suddenly. Grell looked up with worried eyes, but soon smiled as Spears simply took off his pants and shoes. He was fully naked, and his erection was quite plain. Grell began to unzip and unbutton his own tight pants.

Climbing back onto the bed, Spears helped Grell pull the pants down his hips. There was no underwear to worry about, the pants did get briefly hung up on his shoes. Spears grumbled under his breath as he pulled and tugged until the shoes came off with the pants. He unceremoniously tossed the clothing aside.

They were fully exposed to one another, and Spears climbed up so that he was lying beside Grell. Reaching down, he allowed his fingers to rub over Grell’s erection, and Grell sighed with pleasure. Grell’s own hands rested on Spears’ chest, but he slide him down so that he could touch Spears as well. It was Spears’ turn to moan softly as he felt those soft yet strong hands stroke him.

They began to rub one another in sync; bringing their members together as their hands encircled both. They kissed; tongues slipping into the others mouths as they swallowed each other moans from the delicious friction. Suddenly, Spears pulled away.

“I need more,” he growled.

“There’s lube,” Grell managed, “Head of the bed.” He pointed with one hand as his heavy lidded eyes regarded Spears. “Always had it on hand for...personal use.”

Spears said nothing as he retrieved the small bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Retrieving one of the pillows from the head of the bed, he slipped under Grell’s rear as he positioned himself. Grell spread his legs and slipped them onto Spears’ shoulder. “I’m ready,” he said, “I’ve been ready for a long time.”

Spears ghosted one finger before slipping it inside the heat of Grell’s entrance. Slowly, he began to move the digit; reaching inside of Grell while slowly preparing him. Grell moaned and moved as he encouraged the finger to move deeper inside. It was like they had done this a million times before.

Maybe they had.

After a few minutes, Spears slipped in the second finger and began to scissor. Grell’s moans were louder as he dug his head deeper into the bed. “Hurry,” he gasped.

“We can take a few more minutes to make sure it’s good for both of us,” Spears said, but his own words were shaky and without any real conviction. He pushed in deeper and brushed that bundle of nerves that caused Grell’s hips to rise up and the most beautiful of moans to fall from the redhead’s lips.

Grell reached down and began to stroke himself as Spears massaged him from inside, but Spears slapped his hand away. “Not yet,” he said.

“Please, I need more,” Grell begged.

“And so you shall have more.” Spears removed his fingers and lubricated himself. He carefully adjusted his angle before slowly pushing inside. His breath slipped between his teeth until he was fully seated inside his lover. “Grell,” he gasped.

Grell clawed at the covers and began to lift his hips. He moaned and gasped as his normally pale cheeks flooded with color. Spears stared for a half a second before he began to move his hips. His rhythm was slow and steady at first.

“Feels...so good,” he managed to say.

Grell’s reply was to move with him as he pulled his head down to his. Lips and tongues collided as Spears continued thrusting. It appeared that Grell was beyond words as he simply clung to Spears.

His thrusting picked up pace and his movements became sloppy. Grell reached down between their sweaty bodies to stroke himself again, but Spears didn’t slap his hand away. Insead, he reached down so that he could assist Grell. “Almost...there,” he said.

Grell nodded as he desperately rubbed at himself. Suddenly, he screamed as his body tightened up. His seed splashed between their bodies. “William!” he cried before falling back on the bed.

Spears soon followed. He gave a last few desperate thrusts before releasing inside of Grell. He sighed as he pulled own; his own exhausted body falling beside of Grell. “Amazing,” he said.

“Better than our first time,” Grell said, “but we did have lube this time, and a bed is much better than hay.”

“I suppose,” Spears said. He shut his eyes as sleep started to overcome him, “Good night, Grell.” He was almost asleep when his eyes suddenly flew open and he sat up. “Our first time?”

“Yes. Don’t you remember it, darling? Our first time that autumn night out in the barn. You were so clumsy but so sweet.”

“I remember, but...I didn’t think you remember.” He put a hand on each side of Grell’s face. “I thought Undertaker had erased your memories.”

“What?” Grell sat up, “He didn’t...but he did.” His face tightened with concentration as he turned to Spears. “He did,” he finally said, “Or he tried. He did do that, and he’s done it before.” Grell’s eyes grew wide as he threw his arms around Spears. “But I remember now. I remember all of it. You are my William T. Spears whom I’ve always loved!”

Spears returned the hug. “And you are my Grell,” he said, “No wonder Undertaker was always so careful about letting us get to close. We were the key to each others memory all along.”

“I guess you just can’t forget true love,” Grell said. He slid from the bed and stood up. “Aren’t you coming, Will?”

“Where?”

Grell smiled as he stood there in the dim light; his body glowing with sweat and love. “The bathroom. I need a shower. Let’s say we save water and take one together. What do you say?”

Spears stood up. “Honestly,” he said, but he was smiling as he followed Grell.

“I thought you were tired. Desperate for a nap.”

“I think I found my second wind.”

Grell laughed as they disappeared into the large bathroom in the mansion that they now lived in together.

  


* * *

  


Grell awoke late the following evening, and yawned casually in his large bed; stretching out luxurious on the red satin sheets, but his hands only found an empty bed. Frowning, he sat up in bed and found that Spears was nowhere to be found. “Darling?” he called, but there was no answer. “Where are you?”

After a few more minutes of silence, Grell stood up and grabbed a nearby robe. The black and red material barely covered the essentials, but he strode out the bedroom and threw the mansion in search for his lover.

Spears wasn’t in the bathroom, kitchen, or even the library. One by one, Grell checked each room, and his movements were growing more agitated by with each passing minute. Doors were slammed as he called out for Spears again.

Grell was stomping down the hallway for the third time when he noticed the door leading down to the laboratory was slightly ajar. He pushed it open fully and started down the metal stairs; his slippers making it a treacherous trek. “Spears?” he called out again, and his voice echoed on all the surrounding metal.

“I’m in the control room,” Spears answered.

Grell smiled slightly as he hurried down the walkway that led to the room. “I was beginning to think you had left me darling.”

Spears didn’t answer at first. He was sitting in a chair and staring down at a multitude of files and reports that had been stored in this room. “I’ve been doing a bit of research,” he said, “About what Undertaker was up to. I wanted to make sure the nightmare was truly over.”

“Oh? What did you find?”

“It’s really quite amazing.” He set aside the papers and looked up at Grell. “Undertaker was completely obsessed with bringing Claudia back to life. It was all he was focused on. Practically everything he did was to further his research or to find some way to bring her back.”

“Yeah. He was a nut. So what?”

“But he actually achieved so much while caught up in this foolish quest, and he didn’t even realize it.” Spears picked up some of the papers and handed them to Grell as he stood. “This place was a research facility and it produced medicines. Undertaker’s men were leading the way in cancer research as well as other diseases. He was also producing life saving medications at affordable prices.”

“He did a few good things, I guess,” Grell said.

“It’s more than that. He did great things, but he didn’t even see them,” Spears explained, “Undertaker was selfish and his own desires had driven him mad, but he still did things that helped other people.”

“And made a nice tidy fortune in the process.”

Spears sighed as he set some of the papers aside. “Must you be so crass?”

“Just being practical, darling,”

“What I’m saying is that we have to keep this facility open. People are depending on it. Undertaker wasn’t the face of this company, and almost no one even saw him. It would be easy to take over and keep things running.” He turned around and stared at the now empty monitors.

Grell smiled and walked over and wrapped his arms around Spears. “This is part of why I love you,” he said.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re so cold and cruel, yet you care. You are my darling ice prince, but you also have the warmest heart I’ve ever seen. You’re so full of contradictions, and I just adore each and every one of them.” Grell hugged him tighter. “If I were to die, like Claudia, would you do all this to bring me back to life.”

“Absolutely not.”

“You wouldn’t?” Grell let go and frowned. “Do you love me enough?”

“Because I love you is precisely why I wouldn’t,” Spears answered, “All this time Undertaker was obsessed with Claudia, he never really took time to consider what she wanted. Do you think she wanted to be cloned and brought back to life only to die again and again without any chance to live?”

He ran his hands through Grell’s hair. “There’s a difference in love and obsession,” he continued, “If he had truly loved her, he could have loved and cherished her memory. He could have let her go. He would have buried her body instead of toying with her corpse and creating some perverse facsimile of a family.”

Taking a deep breath, he pulled Grell to him in a tender embrace. “Tomorrow, I’m going to make arrangements to have Claudia properly buried here on the property. Her casket sustained some damage from the candle, but it is still in decent shape. I’ll bury her nearby and pay my respects. I barely remember my aunt, but I think this is what she would have wanted.”

“Aunt? She was your aunt?”

Spears chuckled. “I forgot you didn’t know that part. Yes, Claudia was my aunt. Honestly, I had forgotten about it until today myself.”

“I think you have a lot to tell me,” Grell said.

“I will.”

Arm and arm they started up the steps together, when Grell suddenly stopped. “Darling?” he asked, “Do you think we’re in love or obsessed?”

Spears pondered the question for a few minutes. “Both,” he said, “Although, I believe we are different than Claudia and Undertaker. No matter how many times he brought her back, she could never remember him nor could she love him. Even when she tried to do both, she failed. With us, a part of us always remembered. Even when I thought I was supposed to kill you, there was something in your eyes that I knew. It’s rather hard to describe.”

“You don’t have to,” Grell said, “I know exactly what you mean. It wasn’t just because you were a handsome man. When I laid eyes on you, I knew you were that special one for me. You were familiar to me even when my mind screamed that you were a stranger.” He leaned his head over against Spears. “It’s just like you said to Cedric. We loved each other without reason. Maybe that’s the most powerful love of all.”

“Maybe.” Spears looked up the steps again. “You want to know what I find the saddest about Undertaker and Claudia?”

“What?”

“Claudia was killed that night, and her soul moved on. I won’t pretend to know for sure where it moved to, but I know that it left. That’s why she couldn’t remember Undertaker. She loved him with her heart and soul, and her soul was gone.”

Grell lazily toyed with the fabric of Spear’s shirt. He was wearing a pair of pajamas they had dug up, and the pants were a bit too short on him. “That is sad.”

“But that’s not the only thing,” Spears added, “When Undertaker made his deal with Sebastian, he promised his soul, and we know that Sebastian kept his end of the deal. If that demon took Undertaker’s soul, than I don’t think there’s a way that he and Claudia can ever be reunited. If Undertaker had just accepted Claudia’s death, then maybe they could have found each other in another life.”

“And maybe they could have remembered each other the way that we do?”

“Perhaps.” He sighed loudly. “It’s rather depressing to think about.”

“Then let’s not think. Let’s go on back upstairs and celebrate the fact we have all that we ever wanted.”

“Do you really think we have that?” Spears asked, “All we ever wanted?”

“Why of course, darling! I have my mansion, and we both have love now. Isn’t that what we wanted? A chance to love one another freely and to escape the lives that we once had.”

“You put things rather simply.”

“But isn’t it the truth?” Grell laughed and suddenly ran up the steps. “Let’s hurry, darling. I fear our bed is getting cold.”

“Is sex the only thing on your mind?”

“The most important thing!” Grell’s laugh was repeated as he suddenly slipped off his robe and struck a quick pose before disappearing inside the mansion.

“Honestly,” Spears said, but he still followed. In fact, he had always been following Grell and that dream that had seemed just out of his reach.

Until now.

  


* * *

 

 

There many changes in the years that followed. Rosenberry Pharmaceuticals and Medical Research was renamed to Claudia Spears Research facility, and a statue of the aforementioned woman was placed predominantly outside the main entrance. Spears named himself as the new supervisor as he hired new scientist, researchers, and doctors. He became the new face of the company, although it was clear that he hated public speaking. During the few gatherings that were held, which always seemed to fall on cloudy or rainy days, it was clear to everyone in attendance that Spears’ real strength and confidence came from the attractive redhead who always wore such big glasses and scarves. The nature of the mysterious redhead became the subject of many rumors, but the rumors didn’t hurt the business in the slightest. In fact, even more medicines were being released.

All in Claudia’s name.

True to his word, Spears had buried his aunt in a beautiful, grassy plot just behind the house; a place that offered a peaceful, beautiful view. He brought out fresh flowers often and would sometimes just stand there and stand at the simple stone. Once Grell asked him what he was thinking when he stood by the gave.

“I silently say a pray each time,” he had answered, “that Claudia, wherever she is, remembers only the love she felt in life and that knows nothing about all the chaos that happened afterwards. She deserves to rest in peace, after all. She did nothing wrong. She simply loved.”

Grell could only nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First off, I'd like to thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate it. I typically don't add notes, but this story has a bit of an interesting history, so I'd like to share it. I was talking with a friend about possible AU ideas when I came up with 'Will is a vampire hunter and Grell is a vampire.' They loved the idea, so I wrote up this scene with William in a diner. As nanowrimo was fast approaching, I decided to turn the idea into a 50K story.
> 
> Here's what I find interesting. I typically have a decent idea where a story is going, and this one was no exception - initially. The original idea was that Undertaker was a vampire and he was sending out William, who was his son in the first draft, out to kill all the vampires he had made and those that had been created by those vampires. It was a bid to be the strongest. Undertaker still erased William's memories so he had no idea how old he was or anything. Grell was supposed to be the last vampire and the strongest, and William didn't know it but they had met before. As you can see, that's not precisely what I wrote here. Around the time of them getting on the train and meeting Othello, the story evolved. Othello was never meant to be in more than an informant, but suddenly making him a vampire fit. In fact, the story changed so much, I had to go back and rewrite some earlier scenes to fit the changes. The whole part about Claudia and Undertaker's true intentions all just happened while writing. That doesn't happen for me a lot when writing, but I'm always happy when it does.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
